Die Legende der Vernichtung des großen Volkes
by Amazia
Summary: Die Sillnaras und die Sinas sind die großen Völker Mittelerdes. Um seinen Plan nicht zu gefährden, vernichtet Sauron sie. Doch einige konnten überleben und dies wird dem dunklen Herrscher zum Verhängnis...........
1. Default Chapter

Die Legende um die Vernichtung des großen Volkes  
  
Einst, vor langer Zeit, nur wenige Tage vor der großen Schlacht zwischen Sauron und den Bewohnern Mittelerdes, rüsteten sich die Sillnaras und die Sinas gegen den bevorstehenden Kampf um die Zukunft der Welt, die sie doch so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatten. Es wäre für sei ein Leichtes gewesen in ihre Heimat, die Ewigen Lande, zurück zu kehren. Doch sie blieben und beschlossen sich der Macht Saurons zu stellen. Die Sillnara betrachteten sich als die Herrscher Mittelerdes. All die anderen Wesen, sein sie nun Elben, Zwerge, Menschen oder Geschöpfe anderer Art, lebten nur in Mittelerde, da sich das große Volk sonst langweilen würde. Sauron konnte die Kräfte der Sillnara und erahnte die der Sinas. Ohne Frage könnten sie ihn mit einem einzigen Fingerzeig auslöschen. Um seinen Plan nicht zum Scheitern zu verurteilen, befahl er seinen Untergebenen die Geschöpfe bis auf den Letzten zu töten. Die Orks führten den Befehl aus. Sich schlichen sich im Dunkel der Nacht an und überfielen die einfachen Behausungen der Dörfer. Obwohl die Sillnaras und die Sinas aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen wurden, verloren viele der Knechte Saurons ihr Leben. In dem Gemetzel gelang es jedoch drei Sillnaras unbemerkt zu entkommen. Diese waren der König der Sillnara Jases. Sein Schwiegersohn Xantos und seien Tochter Nilelen. Nilelen war von ihrem Vater in einem tiefen Schlaf versetzt worden, da sie kämpfen wollte. Jetzt würde sie schlafen, bis die Welt sie wecken würde. Die beiden Männer brachten die Prinzessin zu einer Höhle und legten sie dort auf einen steinernen Altar. Dann verschloss der König den Eingang mit dicken Efeuranken. Seinen Schwiegersohn verwandelte er in einen Adler und gab ihm den Auftrag über seien Tochter zu wachen, bis diese entweder ihren Geist aushauchen würde oder einen anderen Beschützer finden würde. Der König der Sillnara fiel im großen Kampf um Mittelerde. Nur drei von der Art der Sillnara überlebten. Dies waren die Prinzessin Nilelen, ihr Gatte Xantos und der Schandfleck des großen Volkes. Er, der sein Leben als Monster namens Balrog in den Zwergenmine Morias fristet. Dessen sillnarischer Name sie wieder über die Lippen eines Wesen kommen durfte, wie es ein altes Gesetz verbot. Das große Volk wurde ausgelöscht. Die Siedlungen verschwanden vom Erdboden. Die Ruinen der großen Stadt, die den Namen Nadoris trug, dem großen, edlen Volk. Selbst die Sagen und Mythen gerieten fast in Vergessenheit. Und die drei überlebenden Geschöpfe fristeten ihr Leben in einem Schlaf, der ihnen mehr schadete als schützte.. 


	2. Die Legende der Sina

Die Legende der Sina-Prinzessin  
  
Dem König der Sinas, ein Volk, dass durch die Verschmelzung eines Elbes und einer Sillnara entstand, gelang es ebenfalls das Wertvollste, was er besaß, vor den Angriffen der Orks zu schützen. Gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn brachte er seine Töchter, die er mit dem Saft der Zachinasblüten. In einem tiefen Schlaf versetzt hatte, in eine alte Höhle, die seien Vorfahren einst für heilige Zeremonien verwendet hatten. Dort wurden die beiden Prinzessinnen auf zwei Altare aus Marmor gebettet. Den Wurzeln der Bäume, die älter als das Volk der Sinas waren, befahl er, sich um die zarten Glieder seiner Töchter zu schlingen um sie davon abzuhalten ihr sicheres Versteck nicht zu verlassen. Er befahl den Steinen den Eingang der Höhle zu verschließen und ihn vor den Blicken des Bösen zu beschützen. Mit seinem Sohn Lexus legte er einen Bann auf die Höhle, der die Prinzessin zu einem langen Schlaf verdammte. Kaum hatten sie die Worte des Fluches ausgesprochen, wurden sie von den Orks überfallen und getötet. Ihr Blut ersickerte in der Erde vor dem Berg, in dem sie ihr eigenes Fleisch gesperrt hatten, um sie zu schützen. Mit dem König und seinen Sohn wurden die letzten Sinas vom Erdboden getilgt. Und wie bei dem Volk der Sillnaras überlebten nur drei. Die beiden Töchter des Königs und die eine, die von den Rosen gefangen gehalten wurde. Niemand außer den beiden Königen und einem Elben namens Elrond wusste von ich. Diese Tatsache ließ sie überleben und nicht zu einem Opfer Saurons werden. Doch dies ist eine andere Geschichte soll ein anderes Mal erzählt werden  
  


* * *

  
Die Legende um die Gefangene der Rosen  
  
Vor der großen Schlacht und der Vernichtung des großen Volkes wurde eine Sina von ihrem eigenen Vater, dem Fürsten des Zauberwaldes Fangorn und drei seiner verräterischen Verbündeten an einem Baum gefesselt. Die Ketten, die sie hielten, waren die Ranken von Rosen. Dies war die Strafe für ihr Verhalten. Sie hatte gegen die alten Regeln aufbegehrt. Sie wollte die anderen Wesen beschützen. Dieser Beschützerinstinkt wurde geweckt, als sie eines Tages den Säugling einer verstorbenen Hobbitfamilie in den rauchenden Ruinen eines Hauses fand. Sie brachte das Kind zu einer anderen Familie, die es wie ihr eigenes Kind aufzog. Dennoch wachte sie über das Kind und seine Nachkommen. Eben dieses Verhalten führte zu der Revolution gegen ihren Vater. Das Volk der Sinas verstand sie nicht. Sie machte ihnen Angst, in dem sie ihnen ihre Fehler aufzeigte. Man beschloss, dass sie eine Gefahr war und wollte sie einsperren. Aber sie erfuhr von dem tückischen Plan und floh. Jahrhunderte lang wanderte sie unerkannt durch den Wald. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie den Fehler begann sich einer Nachfahrin des Säuglings, den sie gerettet hatte, zu offenbaren. Die Sinas fingen sie und ketteten sie an den Baum. Die Schlacht um Mittelerde kam und man vergaß sie. Nur die Elben vermochten sich noch an sie zu erinnern. Diese Erinnerung wurde ihr zum Verhängnis. Als ihr Schützling Bilbo zum großen Abenteuer seines Lebens aufbrach, befreite sie sich zum ersten Mal aus den Ranken. Doch der Elbe namens Elrond fing sie ein, als sie kurz davor war den Nachtwald zu betreten. Lange Zeit schlief sie in ihrem Gefängnis aus Rosen und träumte von ihren Schützlingen. Ausgestoßen von der Welt verharrte sie bis einer ihrer Schutzbefohlenen sie brauchte. 


	3. Das Erwachen

Die folgende Geschichte stammt aus den Federn meiner Freundin Aranea und mir, Amazia. Das mit der Feder ist wörtlich gemeint, denn wir haben die ganze Geschichte mit der Füllfeder in ein Buch geschrieben. Wir hoffen, sie gefällt euch.  
  
Die Welt war im Wandel. Sie fühlte es. Der Ring hatte sich einen neuen Besitzer gesucht- Er wollte zu seinem Herrscher zurück. Der Weg führte über ein Wesen, das sei beschützen sollte. Doch wie sollte sie ihm helfen?. Ihr letzter Versuch war kläglich gescheitert. Man hatte sie in ein Gefängnis aus Dornen gesteckt. Die Rosen hatten mit ihrem Geäst ihren ganzen Körper überzogen- Sie musste nur einen Millimeter von ihrem Platz weichen und schon bohrten sich Zentimeter lange Dornen in ihre elfenbeinweiße Haut und silbernes Blut tropfte auf die Kelche der Blüten. Ihre blauen, klaren Augen spähten durch die Blätter und blickten zum Himmel empor. Die Vögel flogen schnell. Sie flohen vor etwas. Das Böse kam. Ein lidloses, rotes Auge betrachtete die Gegend. Doch es war zu schwach um viel zu erkennen. Es übersah sie in Gefängnis aus Dornen. Es verschwand genauso lautlos und schnell, wie es erschienen war. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Mit ihrem Geiste versuchte sie jene zu erfassen, den sie beschützen sollte. In ihrem Kopf erschien ein Bild. Ein junger Hobbit mitdunkelbraunen Haar und blauen Augen saß unter einem Baum und war in ein Buch vertieft. Ihre roten Lippen verformten sich zu einem Lächeln. So sah sie ihn am Häufigsten. Unter einem Baum mit einem Buch in der Hand. Ihr Schützling, der bald einem gefährlichen Weg einschlagen würde. Aber sie würde bei ihm sein- Sie würde versuchen aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen und ihm zur Seite stehen. Schließlich war das ihre Aufgabe. Leise flüsterte sie: „Ich werde dir beistehen Frodo Beutlin."  
  
Andere Zeit, anderer Ort. Das lidlose Auge wanderte über die Berge. Es erspähte jede Klippe, jeden Stein jedes Tier... Aber es übersah die Höhle, die von wildem Efeu überdeckt war. Die Höhle, die zu alt war, um dam Lebewesen im Gedächtnis zu bleiben. In dieser Höhle lag sie. Ihr schwarzes Haar war grau vom Staub. Ihr fliederfarbenes Kleid viel in Falten von dem steinernen Podest, auf dem sie lag, herab. Als das Auge vorbeischwebte, öffneten sich ihre Augen. Sie hatten eine braune Iris und diese war umgeben von goldener Farbe. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Höhle. Langsam stand sie auf. Ihr Haar fiel bis auf den Boden. Schritt für Schritt näherte sie sich dem Ausgang. Sanft schob sie die Hand vor ihre empfindlichen Augen. Als sie das Licht nicht mehr blendete, ließ sie ihre Hand sinken. Ihr Blick schweifte über die schneebedeckten Spitzen der Berge, die man Ettenöden nannte. Ein leichter Wind bließ durch ihr Haar. Einige Strähnen verfingen sich in den Blüten des Efeus. Der Schrei eines Adlers ließ sie aufblicken. Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihre hellrosanen Lippen und erhellte ihre zarten Züge. Bald würde sie wieder ihre Kräfte seinund auf Wanferschaft gehen. Mittelerde benötigte die Hilfe einer Sillnara. Ihr würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben als sich der Aufgabe zu stellen. Schließlich war sie die letzte ihrer Art. Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus. Der Wind bließ durch die Federn und ließ sie rauschen. Silberner Staub wirbelte durch die Luft. „Morgen werden wir fliegen und die wandelnde Welt betrachten. Wer weiß, vielleicht treffen wir Freund aus alten Zeiten wieder."Ihre Stimme hallte wie eine liebliche Melodie über die Berge und verlor sich in der weiten Feren des Horizontes...  
  
Das Auge, das von Flammen umrandet war, wanderte weiter. Unentwegt suchte es diesen einen kleines Gegenstandes, der ihm seine alte Macht wiedergeben sollte. Es betrachtete die Landschaft sorgfältig und erspähte jede noch so kleine Höhle oder jedes kleinste Erdloch. Und doch übersah es etwas Besonderes, das für das Auge jedes anderen Betrachters unwichtig erschien, es dennoch nicht war. Der alte, große Fels und der daran schließende Hügel in den Nördlichen Höhen wirkten auch kaum wichtiger oder gar besonders. Doch als das liedlose Auge vor rüber schwebte, erwachten darin zwei Geschöpfe zu neuem Leben. In der Finsternis dieser Erdhöhle erwachten zu jenem Zeitpunkt zwei Augenpaare – ein dunkelbraunes und ein grün-blaues. Diese beiden Geschöpfe wussten sofort wo sie waren, obwohl sie nun schon lange in ihrem Gefängnis unter der Lagen. Von Wurzel gefesselt versuchten sie sich zu befreien, doch der Versuch misslang. „Apate", sagte das Geschöpf mit den grün blauen Augen. „Nur ruhig Ascarameniel, wir schaffen es. Wir werden von hier entkommen!", gab Apate zur Antwort. „Du hast recht.", sagte Ascarameniel erleichtert. „Wir haben eine große Aufgabe zu erfüllen, hab ich recht?"„So muss es wohl sein.", sagte die Stimme von Apate nachdenklich „und dieses Mal lassen wir Mittelerde nicht im Stich!" „Ja! Wir werden von hier entkommen. Aber ich denke, wir müssen auf eine bestimmte Hilfe warten. Du weißt, wen ich meine?"„Natürlich. Ich denke, sie ist schon erwacht. Ich hoffe sie beeilt sich. Wir dürfen Mittelerde nicht warten lassen." 


	4. Der Aufbruch

Zur gleichen Zeit brachen vier Hobbits auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach Bree. Das Wesen lauschte dem Klang der kleinen Schritte. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge. Langsam zog sie ihre Arme an. Die Dornen rissen tiefe Wunden in ihre zarte Haut. Doch Arahiriel kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Sie wollte aus ihrem Gefängnis fliehen. Sie schloß ihre blauen Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Mit einem Ruck befreite sie sich. Sie fiel auf das saftige, grüne Gras und blieb dort erschöpf liegen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Das silberne Blut der Sina glitzerte im Sonnenlicht. Sie war frei! Sie hatte es geschafft ihren Wächtern zu entkommen. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, bis sie auf ihren Beinen stand. Mit ihrer rechten Hand strich sie sich eine Strähne ihres hell roten, fast silbernen Haars aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah an sich herab. Ihr Körper war zerkratzt. Es sah so aus, als würde sie ein Gewand, welches aus silbernen Fäden gewoben worden war, tragen. Ihre Augen glitten über ihre Umgebung. Ein kleiner, tiefer Bach bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Wald. Arahiriel hatte sein Plätschern oft gehört. Aber gesehen hatte sie ihn noch nie. Sie ging langsam auf das Bächlein zu. Vorsichtig hielt sie den rechten Fuß in das feuchte Element. Ein Schauer lief ihr durch die Glieder. Es war eisig und brannte in den Wunden. Sie seufzte. Schritt für Schritt trat sie tiefer in das Bett des Baches, bis es ihr bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichte. Dann tauchte sie unter. Das Wasser schlug über ihr zusammen. Das silberne Blut wurde weggeschwemmt. Der brennende Schmerz ließ nach. Ihre Züge lösten sich aus der Spannung. Sie sank auf den Algen bewachsenen Boden. Plötzlich spürte sei einen stechenden Schmerz unter dem linken Schlüsselbein. Ein Laut des Schmerzes drang aus ihrer Kehle, wurde als Luftblasen im Wasser sichtbar und zerplatzten an der Oberfläche. Dem Schmerz folgte ein lähmendes Gefühl, dass sich von der Stelle auf den ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien. Ihre Augen öffneten sich. Ihre Augen öffneten sich. Ihre Lippen formten einen Namen, den sie lautlos dem Wasser des Baches anvertraute: „Frodo."...  
  
Nilelen hatte ihr schwarzes Gewand angelegt. An ihrem Gürtel hing ihr Schwert Marzu. Es wurde einst vor langer Zeit aus den Feuern des weißen Berges geschmiedet. Der Berg selbst existierte nur noch in ihrer Erinnerung. Ihr Haar hatte sie mit Hilfe zweier goldener Nadeln hinauf gesteckt. Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus, stieß sich ab und flog los. Sie genoss die sanfte Berührung des Windes. Er verlieh ihr Kraft, wenn er durch die Federn ihrer Flügel strich. Ihr Ziel war ein alter Fels in den Nördlichen Höhen. Vor dem anschließenden Hügel landete sie. Sie machte eine elegante Geste und sprach eine Zauberformel in einer Sprache, die längst in Vergessenheit geraten war. Der Berg gab einen verschütteten Eingang frei. Nilelen lächelte sanft. Leise, und doch laut genug, damit es zwei Paar Ohren wahr nehmen konnten, sagte sie: „Kommt heraus meine Freunde. Es ist an der Zeit den Bewohnern Mittelerdes beizustehen." Ascarameniel ergriff Apates Hand. „Sie ruft uns, Schwesterherz. Wir müssen zu ihr gehen."Apate nickte. Schritt für Schritt machten sie auf den Ausgang zu und traten schließlich ganz ins Licht. Ihre Augen wurden geblendet. Nur schemenhaft konnten sie die Gestalt vor sich wahr nehmen. „Nilelen."Der Name drang über die roten Lippen der weißhaarigen Mädchen. Apate riss sich von der Hand ihrer Schwester los und fiel der Sillnara um den Hals. „Ich bin so froh, dass du uns befreit hast." Nilelen lächelte. Sie schob Apate etwas weg von sich und betrachtete die Geschwister. Ihr weißes Haar war grau von den Spinnweben. Ihre Kleider waren vermodert. Ihre sonst braune Haut war blass und die goldenen Strähnen waren auch verschwunden. Vielleicht hing diese Gelegenheit damit zusammen, dass sie das Sonnenlicht seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatten...  
  
Zitternd lag Arahiriel am Ufer des Waldbaches. Ihr Atem ging schnell und der Wind fuhr über ihre nasse Haut. Sie hatte es, trotz des stechenden Schmerzes in der linken Schulter und der darauffolgenden fortschreitenden Lähmung des Körpers, aus dem Bach geschafft. Es war nun schon Nacht. Sie sah durch das Blätterdach der Bäume einige Sterne am Horizont funkeln. Doch in Wirklichkeit sah sie nicht. Sie war schwer damit beschäftigt, ihren Schützling vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Sie schloss ihre Augen, um nur noch bei ihm zu sein. Zwischen Traum und Realität lag sie so im Gras. Sie sah all das, was auch Frodo erblickte. Er lag ebenfalls zwischen Bäumen, doch sie konnte nur steinernen Figuren, die wie Trolle aussahen, erkennen. Mit zitternder und sehr leiser Stimme sprach: „Gib nicht auf, Frodo! Ich bin bei dir."Und mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihm noch etwas von seinem Schmerz ab. Sie biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen. Sie würde diesen Schmerz tragen können. Sie würde nicht aufgeben und ihren Schützling im Stich lassen. Niemals! Frodo, der kaum mehr ansprechbar war, merkte nicht sehr viel von den aufmunternden Worten seiner Freunde. Doch in seinem Unterbewusstsein hörte er eine Stimme. Diese Stimme forderte ihn auf, nicht aufzugeben. „Ich bin bei dir!"Obwohl sein Bewusstsein so sehr geschwächt war, konnte er sich erinnern. Ja, im Auenland, das nun schon so weit entfernt schien, dort hatte er es so oft geglaubt, eine Stimme zu hören, die seinen Namen in den Wind hauchte und der zu ihm trug. Mit seinen Gedanken versuchte er mit großer Anstrengung eine Frage zu formulieren. „Wer bist du?"  
  
Nur darauf konzentriert, ihrem Schützling zu helfen, lag Arahiriel im silbernen Mondlicht auf dem saftigen Gras. Sie nahm weder das Zirpen der Grillen noch den Schrei der Eule wahr. Der helle Klang des Baches verschönerte das Bild. Wenn ein Außenstehender sie so gesehen hätte, wäre tief berührt gewesen. Hätte man auch noch von ihrer Tat gewusst, die sie gerade vollbrachte, dann hätte man sicher schnell den Blick gesenkt, um die Tränen zu verbergen. Zitternd lag sie, halb in Trance, Frodo im Lichte haltend. Er dachte nach. Das spürte sie. „Er ist stark, wenn er das noch konnte." Dachte Arahiriel zufrieden und konnte sogar noch leicht lächeln. Doch sie wollte wissen, was ihm wohl durch den Kopf ging. Arahiriel wusste, dass es wohl misslingen würde, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, doch ein Versuch war es wert. Sie schaffte es jedoch nicht. Erschöpft gab sie auf. Doch auch zufrieden dachte sie : „Schön, dass du nicht so leicht diese Gedanken preisgibt, mein tapferer Hobbit." Gerade als sie sich wieder zu ihrer Beschützeraufgabe besonnen hatte, erschrak sie. „Was?", fragte sie unwillkürlich. Sie hatte etwas gehört, zwar nur ein leises Keuchen, aber doch für ihren Geist vernehmbar. „Wer bist du?"fragte dieselbe Stimme, nun etwas bestimmtes. 


	5. Der Aufbruch

„Kommt, wir müssen uns beeilen!", rief die helle Stimme von Nilelen den beiden Sinas zu. „Wir müssen unbedingt zu Elronds Rat!" „Elronds Rat?", fragte Ascarameniel. „Was ist mit Mittelerde los? Welches Böse möchte diesmal unser geliebtes Mittelerde zerstören?"fragte Apate weiter, während die beiden Sina laufend mit der fliegenden Sillnara Schritt hielten. „Der dunkle Herrscher Mordors, dessen elender Geist diesen, von Sillnara und Sina gehassten Ring erschaffen hat!", sagte Nilelen mit deutlicher Verachtung. „Auch die Neun sind wieder unterwegs und durchsuchen das Land nach dem Einen!"„Die Neun!", riefen die Geschwister wie aus einem Munde. „Ja! Ich fürchte, der Ring ist im Besitz eines Geschöpfes, dass seine entsetzliche Macht noch nicht kennt. „Armes Geschöpf, welches den Ring hat! Werden es die Neun finden, braucht es großen Mut und große Willenskraft sowie gute Freunde, um ihnen zu entkommen!"Mit diesen Worten schloss sie kurz die Augen, um all das Böse aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Schweigend flog die letzte Sillnara weiter, gefolgt von den zwei lautlos laufenden Sina, die beinahe zu schweben schienen... Ein Weiser der Menschen hätte diese Geschöpfe nicht erkannt, genauso wie nur wenig der Elben dies getan hätten. Doch Mittelerde selbst spürte die Kraft dieser alten Lebewesen über ihre Wiesen und Felder schweben. Von solch guten Geistern beschützt, begann Mittelerde zu hoffen. Zu hoffen, dass vielleicht noch einmal solch eine hohe Zeit kam, wie sei vor langer Zeit war, als noch viele Sillnara die Lüfte durchschwebten und nichts Böses existierte. So zur Hoffnung ermutigt schickte Mittelerde seiner letzten Sillnara eine sanfte Brise, die sie noch schneller an ihr Ziel bringen sollte. Als der Wind sie eingeholt hatte und rauschend in ihre Flügel blies, lächelte Nilelen voll Wonne. „Mach es gut...", flüsterte der Wind. „Ja", sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen und nützte den Wind so gut sie es vermochte...  
  
Nun wurde es für Arahiriel immer schwieriger, Frodo auf der Seite des Lichtes zu halten, damit er nicht in die Schattenwelt glitt und ein irrender Geist unter der Macht der Neun wurde. Die Schwarzen Reiter waren ihm gefährlich nahe, doch so konnte nichts dagegen tun. Mit einem Teil von Frodos Schmerzen beladen, fing Arahiriel wieder an zu zittern. Die böse Kraft in Frodos Wunde war wie ein Schatten, der sich immer mehr auf seinen und auch ihren Körper auszubreiten begann. Nun begann dieser Schatten gegen Frodos Geist zu kämpfen. Arahiriel fühlte, wie Frodos Widerstand zu schwinden begann. Bald würde er verloren sein und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun „Nein! Gib nicht auf!", schrie sie in die Nacht hinein. Nun kämpfte sie mit den Tränen. Er war nicht mehr Herr über seinen Körper. Die neun Schwarzen Reiter begannen ihn zu rufen. „Nein! Geh nicht zu ihnen. Bleibe im Licht, Frodo!", verzweifelt riss ihre Stimme ab. Schluchzend lag sie da und wusste nicht, was sie noch tun sollte. Die finstere Nacht trug ihre Trauer in die Welt, durchbrochen von herzzerreißendem Schluchzen...  
  
Nilelen, Ascarameniel und Apate waren nun langsamer unterwegs. Sie waren auf einen Wald gestoßen. Nilelen hatte nun auch dem Fußweg gewählt. Als sie nun eine Weile so gingen kam ihnen das Geräusch eines Baches immer näher. Es war ein sehr klarer Bach, nicht getrübt von irgend welchen schändlichen Kreaturen oder von bösen Wesen besudelt. Sie erfrischen sich mit dem kalten, klaren Wasser des Baches, doch plötzlich stutzte Nilelen. „Was ist?", fragte Apate. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern steckte die Hand in den Bach und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte die Strömung des Wassers, die Schwingungen des Bodens, das Flüstern des Baches und des Windes. Erschrocken riss sei die Augen auf und folgte mit ihrem Blick dem Bauchbett hinauf. „Was ist denn?", fragte Apate nochmals. Sie fragte ebenfalls ins Wasser. Sie betrachtete es und plötzlich erschrak sie. Nur für solche weißen Geschöpfe wahrnehmbar bemerkte sei das silberne Blut. „Ist das..?" „Kommt! Wir müssen sie finden!", befahl Nilelen ohne zu zögern. „Apate was ...?", wollte Ascarameniel fragen. Diese ließ Ascarameniel an ihren Fingern riechen. „Nein! Das kann doch nicht sein?!", fuhr sie erschrocken zurück. „Schnell, kommt!", befahl Nilelen noch einmal. Schweigend folgten sie der Anweisung. Sie rannten am Ufer des Baches entlang. Ascarameniel folgte mit ihrem Blick dem Bachbett und erschrak! Sie zeigte mit dem Finger nach vorne. „Da..."Nilelen folgte der Anweisung. Apate ergriff die linke Hand ihrer Schwester und drückte sie. „Ganz ruhig!", sagte sei. „Wir werden dieser Sina helfen! Du vergisst, dass Nilelen ist eine Sillnara. Denk an ihre Fähigkeiten." „Du hast recht", antwortete Ascarameniel. „Es ist nur...", begann sei und wandte ihre grünblauen Augen ihrer Schwester zu. „Hast du gewusst, dass noch eine Sina erwacht ist?"Die dunkelbraunen Augen Apates sahen noch einige Sekunden tief in die ihrer Schwester, bevor sie sich schlossen und Apate den Kopf senkte. Sie schüttelte ihn: Nein. Ich habe es auch nicht gewusst."Langsam wandte sie den Blick wieder an die 20 Meter entfernte Stelle, an der Nilelen kniete und dieser für sie unbekannt Sina half. „Komm. Wir müssen helfen". Mit diesen Worten erfasste Apate die Hand ihrer Schwester. Als sie zu Nilelen traten, bot sich ihnen ein schöner und zugleich auch erschreckender Anblick. Eine Sina mit rot-silbernen Haar lag im Gras. Sie hatte überall am Körper Kratzer, die mit silbernen Blutfäden gekennzeichnete waren. Ihr wunderschönes Antlitz ließ jedoch heftig Schmerzen erkennen, als würde sie im Träume kämpfen. Ihre halb geschlossenen Lider ließen die hellblauen Augen erkennen. Nilelen ergriff die rechte Hand der Sina und legte den Zeigefinger der ihrer rechten Hand auf sie Stirn der Sina. Sie fuhr durch ihre Gedanken und Träume, sowie durch ihre Vergangenheit. „Sie heißt Arahiriel." Erklärte Nilelen den beiden Geschwistern hinter ihr mit geschlossenen Augen. „Sie war die Gefangene der Dornen und hat sich befreit.", erklärte sie weiter. „Doch was ist das?", frage sei plötzlich, „das kann doch nicht..." Erschrocken öffnete Nilelen die Augen. „Was ist?", wollte Apate wissen. Neugierig betrachteten die beiden Geschwister die Sillnara und die danebenliegenden Sina. „Sie...sie ist mit dem Ringträger verbunden, der in großer Gefahr schwebt so wie sie."Sagte Nilelen, was selbst für sie verwunderlich klang. „Was?", fragte Ascarameniel. „Wir müssen ihr helfen. Ich denke ich werde sie tragen.", sagte Nilelen, nun, da sie wieder bei sich war. Gleich nahm sie Arahiriel vorsichtig in ihre Arme. Diese stöhnte leicht, als sie aufgehoben wurde. „Wir werden heute nicht mehr rasten. Wir laufen die Nacht durch. Sie braucht dingend die Hilfe Elronds. Aber vor allem muss sie mit dem Ringträger vereint werden und der ist ebenfalls gerade auf dem Weg Richtung Bruchtal. Nun lasst uns gehen." Mit diesen Worten schloss sie. Doch bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte, sah sie noch einmal auf Arahiriel hinab. Sie schloss die halb geöffneten Augen der Sina und flüsterte in ihrer längst vergessenen Sprache: „Chan-nai. Ture nar-is tair ku!" – "Schlafe wohl. Bald fort ist dein Kummer." Sie küsste Arahiriel auf die Stirn. Dann bereitet sie ihre Flügel aus und stieß sich ab. „Kommt schnell."Rief sie Ascarameniel und Apate entgegen. „Wir wollen keine Zeit verlieren!"Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden diese vier alten Geschöpfe in der Ferne. 


	6. Bruchtal

„Was sich heute alles in Mittelerde herumtreibt", sprach eine schöne, tiefe Stimme. Die Frau dazu saß auf einem Stein am Waldrand. Die Kapuze des weißen Mantels war tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Die Frau rauchte genüsslich eine Pfeife. Sie hatte die edlen Geschöpfe schon, seit sie in den Wald gekommen waren, beobachtet- Ich weißes, langes Haar reichte ihr bis zur Hüfte. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und unter der Kapuze kommen wunderschöne, silber-schwarze Auge zum Vorschein. Schließlich erhob sie sich und stützte sich auf ihren weißen Stab. „Ihr wollt nach Bruchtal", flüstere sie den vier davon geleitenden Figuren nach, die nun nur noch kleine Punkte darstellen. „Nun, ich denke, dort könnte ich auch mal wieder vorbeischauen. Ob der gute Elrond die alte Saraviera noch erkennt? Aber ich denke, ich werde dort noch einen anderen alten Freund treffe..."mit einem wissenden Lächeln und leuchtenden Augen sah sie in Richtung Osten, wo Bruchtal lag. Sie ließ einen Pfiff ertönen und rief „Mondschein!"in die Nacht hinaus. Während sie wartete zog sie einen grauen, alten Mantel über den weißen. Plötzlich wurden Hufschläge hörbar. Eine wunderschöne weiße Stute ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug näherte sich. „Ah, da bist du ja. Wie immer wunderschön, mein Mondschein."Sie streichelte das Pferd und schwang sich auf dessen Rücken. „Ich muss so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal. Bringst du mich dorthin?"Das Pferd wieherte aufgeregt. „Gut", lächelte die weiße Frau zufrieden. „Na dann los."Und mit diesen Worten ritt die geheimnisvolle Frau den vier noch geheimnisvollen Wesen nach, die zuvor am Horizont verschwunden waren.  
  
Ein Stöhnen löste sich aus der Kehle der Sina. Mühsam öffnete Arahiriel ihre Augen. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie erkannte, was ihre Augen erblickten. Das verschwommene Bild wurde klarer und sie erkannte das Gesicht eines alten Mannes mit grauem Bart und Haar. Die blau-grauen Augen sahen sie gutmütig an. Die Falten auf der Stirn glätteten sich und ein Lächeln erhellte das Antlitz. „Wer bist du?"Die Stimme des Wesens klang müde- Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, ein Hauch, der von Wind an die Ohren des Gefragten getragen wurde. „Ich bin Gandalf."„Was ist ein Gandalf?"Der Zauberer war sichtlich erstaunt über die Frage. Doch bevor er noch antworten konnte, sprach eine angenehme, dunkle Stimme: „Ein Gandalf ist ein Lichterwesen, dass geschickt wurde, um Mittelerde von Sauron zu befreien, als dieser das erste Mal versuchte die Macht an sich zu reißen." Arahiriel sah in die Augen ihrer alten Freundin Saraviera. „Wie ein Lichterwesen sieht er aber nicht aus."„Was kann ich dafür, wenn er beschlossen hat, als alter Mann durch die Welt zu reisen?"Ein sanftes Lächeln erhellte das schmerzverzehrte Gesicht der Sina. „Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen."„Diese Freude beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."Saraviera ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken. Für einige Augenblicke betrachtete sie ihre Freundin. Die Kratzer verheilten langsam. Der Blick ihrer silber-schwarzen Augen blieb an dem Verband hängen, der die Wunde der Klinge des Ringgeistes verbarg. Arahiriel bemerkte den Blick ihrer Freundin. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, was Saraviera versonnen anblickte. Doch dann wurde es ihr mit einem Schlag bewusst. Sie fuhr hoch und griff mit der rechten Hand auf die Wunde. „Frodo!"„Nur mit der Ruhe. Deinem Schützling geht es gut."Arahiriel ignorierte die Worte Gandalfs. Sie warf die Decke zurück. „Ich muss unbedingt zu ihm."Sie stand auf und wäre um ein Haar gestürzt. Ein mächtiges Schwindelgefühl schwabte wie ein e Welle über sie. Saraviera sprang auf und Stütze sie. „Du solltest erst einmal zu Kräften kommen. Frodo geht es gut. Er hat lange geschlafen und ist wieder zu Kräften gekommen. Das Gleiche musst du jetzt auch tun."Die blauen Augen des Wesens sahen sie an. „Es geht mir gut Saraviera. Bitte, lass mich zu ihm."Einen Augenblick lang herrschte vollkommene Stille zwischen den beiden. „Also, gut. Geh. Aber zieh dir wenigstens einen Mantel über das Gewand an. Einverstanden?"Arahiriel lächelte ihre Freundin dankbar an. „Danke, Saraviera."Sie griff nach einem weißen Mantel,d er auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett bereit lag. Sie lief an Gandalf vorbei und verließ den Raum. Im Laufen zog sie den Mantel an. Ihre nackten Füße erzeugten nicht das geringste Geräusch auf dem Steinboden. Sie blieb kurz stehen, schloss die Augen und tastete nach Frodo mit ihrer Seele. Sie fand ihn. Langsamer als zuvor ging sie auf die Stelle, wo er sich befand, zu. Sie ging eine Treppe hinab. Dabei hob sie mit ihrer rechte Hand das weiße Kleid, das man ihr angezogen hatte. Sie hörte seine Stimmen. Aber nicht nur seine. Hinter einer Säule blieb sie stehen. Ihre Hände legte sie auf den kalten Stein. Frodo saß vor ihr auf einer Marmorbank. Neben ihm saß ihr anderer Schützling Bilbo. Er war alt geworden und würde nicht mehr viel Zeit auf dieser Welt verbringen. Sie erinnerte sich gut daran als Bilbo mit den Zwergen aufgebrochen war um den Drachen Smaug Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie hatte sich damals das erste Mal aus ihrer Gefangenschaft befreit um Bilbo zu helfen. Leider hatte ein Elb namens Elrond sie zurück gebracht und wieder eingesperrt. Doch dies ist lange her. Ein Windhauch fuhr durch ihr Haar und wirbelte die Blätter, die von den Bäumen gefallen waren mit einem leisen Rascheln in die Höhe. Frodo stutzte. Es war, als ob der Wind ihm zeigen wollte, dass jemand da war, den er kannte und doch noch nie zuvor begegnet war. Die Anwesenheit hatte er schon einmal gefühlt. Er sah sich um. Doch sein Blick konnte die Quelle dieses Geborgenheitsgefühl nicht entdecken... Arahiriel hatte sich auf den Boden sinken lassen. Ihr Rücken lehnte gegen die Steinsäule. Mit einer Hand stützte sie ihre Stirn. Sie schloss ihre Augen eine Träne löste sich und trat die Reise auf der Wange der Sina an. Sie dachte an ihren Drachen. Ihrem Draco, der keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun konnte. Warum bloß dachte sie jetzt an ihn? Aber was konnte sie dagegen tun? Wenn ihre Gedanken vor der Wirklichkeit flüchteten, konnte nicht einmal sie ihr Ziel... 


	7. Der Rat

Der Rat war zusammen getroffen. Doch die Sillnara und die Sinas waren noch nicht erschienen. Saraviera hielt die ganze Zeit Ausschau nach den Wesen. Wo stecken sie bloß? Nicht nur, dass sie Arahiriel aus den Augen verloren hatte, jetzt waren auch die anderen verschwunden. Sie versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die gerade stattfindende Diskussion zu richten. Frodo hatte gerade den Ring auf den Tisch gelegt. In diesem Moment stand der Zwerg Gimli auf und schlug mit der Axt auf das Schmuckstück. Die Axt explodierte regelrecht und der Zwerg wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Stille kehrte nein, die zugleich von einem glockenreinen Gelächter durchbrochen wurde. Apate und Ascarameniel traten durch den Torbogen in den Versammlungsraum und lachten. Hinter ihnen kam Nilelen und in einem blauen Umhang eingehüllt erschien Arahiriel. „Siehst du, ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ein Zwerg versuchen wird den Ring mit Hilfe seiner „Muskelkraft" zu zerstören."Meinte Apate zu ihrer Schwester. „Ich weiß, dass du das gesagt hast. Damit hast du die Wette gewonnen."„Du bist selber Schuld. Es hat dich niemand dazu gezwungen auf einen Menschen zu setzten." „Ich hab eben die Menschen für heißblütiger gehalten."„ Ich finde es nur lustig, dass er nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass wenn es so leicht wäre den Ring zu zerstören, Gandalf oder ein anderer längst getan hätte."„Tja. So sind eben die Männer."Nilelen warf den beiden einen Blick zum der sie augenblicklich verstummen ließ. Allerdings konnte er nicht das Grinsen auf den Lippen der beiden Geschwister unterbinden. Elrond hatte sich unterdessen aufgerichtet und starrte die verhüllte Gestalt an. „Wer seid Ihr und warum verhüllt Ihr Eure Antlitz?"Sekunden, die den anderen Anwesenden wie Stunden vorkamen, vergingen, ehe die Angesprochene sich dem Elben zuwandte. Mit beiden Händen schlug sie die Kapuze des Umhanges zurück. Ihr blauen Augen funkelten Elrond mit unverhohlenem Hass an. „Erkennst du mich jetzt Elbenherr? Oder muss ich deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen?" Das Gesicht des Angesprochenen hatte sich verändert. Sein Blick glitt unweigerlich zu dem rechten Unterarm des Wesens. Er erkannte den Eisenring, der sich über den ganzen Unterarm zog und vor den Fingern spitz zusammen lief. Genau das Gleiche tat er auch vor dem Ellbogen. Er konnte das Glitzern des blassblauen Saphirs wahrnehmen, der das Eisen zierte. Feine Linien, die Runen einer alten Sprache waren. Überzogen das Metall wie ein Spinnennetz. Wie konnte er vergessen, wer sie war? Eine Prinzessin, die er selbst dem Gefängnis der Dornen übergeben hatte. Sie galt als gefährlich. Aber war sie das wirklich? Er konnte es heute so wenig glauben, wie damals. „Ich hoffe, Ihr bringt mich dieses Mal nicht zurück in mein Gefängnis."Elrond schwieg. Arahiriel nahm das Schweigen des Elben mit einer gewissen Genugtuung zur Kenntnis. Sie wandte sich ihrem Schützling zu. Frodo hatte sie die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er starrte sie auch jetzt noch an. Arahiriel lächelte ihm zärtlich zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem jungen Hobbit stand. Als das wunderschöne Wesen neben ihm Platz nahm, fühlte er dieses wunderbare Gefühl der Geborgenheit wieder. Mit einem Mal wusste er, wer neben ihm saß. Dieses Wesen, diese Schönheit war die Stimme, die er gehört hatte, als er zwischen den Welten schwebte. Es war das Mädchen aus seinen Träumen, die er immer dann hatte, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Verlegen senkte er seinen Blick. Auch die anderen drei nahmen Platz. „Es tut mir leid. Wir wollten nicht stören. Bitte fahrt fort." brach Nilelen das Schweigen, dass sich über den Rat gelegt hatte. Der Blick der Sillnara schweift über die Anwesenden. Dabei blieb sie an den blauen Augen eines Elben hängen. Sie erwiderte kurz seinen Blick. Dann wandte sie sich ab. Apate und Ascarameniel hatten sich soweit im Griff, dass sie nicht wieder zum Lachen anfingen. Ihre Lippen waren gerade wie ein Strich. Doch in ihren Augen blitzten ab und zu der Schalk auf. Viele der Anwesenden betrachteten die vier Fremden mit großer Neugier. Vor allem die Menschen wussten nicht, welche Geschöpfe das waren, die gerade hinzugestoßen waren. Nur ein Mensch wirkten nicht sonderlich überrascht. In Wahrheit hatte er zum ersten Mal, seit die Sitzung begonnen hatte, ein erfreutes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es war Aragorn, der Waldläufer, der jedoch auch der Sohn des Arathorn, des ehemaligen Königs von Gondor, war, was aber bis jetzt fast niemand der Anwesenden wusste. Er hatte die Hobbits seit Bree begleitet und sie nach Bruchtal gebracht. Ansonsten waren außer ihm nur die meisten Elben nicht sonderlich überrascht, oder zu mindestens verbargen sie ihre Überraschung gut. Die Zwerge sahen misstrauisch auf die fremden Geschöpfe und waren auch beleidigt, weil die Wesen Gimli überrascht hatten. Die edlen Geschöpfe bemerkten natürlich, dass sie von allen Seiten neugierig betrachtet wurden. Sei meisten Blicke hingen an der Sillnara. Die beiden Sina – Geschwister konnten sich nur noch sehr schwer im Zaum halten, um nicht gleich los zu lachen. „Nun", brach Saravieras Stimme das gespannte Schweigen und riss viele aus ihren Träumen und Gedanken. „Wir haben gesehen, dass der Ring nicht so einfach zerstört werden kann. Wir haben nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir schaffen ihn aus Mittelerde und über See...", sie ließ den Blick kurz durch die Runde schweifen und besah sich jeden der Anwesenden. An Aragorns blauen Augen blies sie hängen. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und keiner wandte den Blick ab. Saraviera erkannte, dass er wusste, was wohl die zweite Möglichkeit war. Sie seufzte leise und senkte den Blick. „Oder", fuhr sie endlich fort, „wir werfen ihn zurück in die Feuer, in denen er geschmiedet wurde. Ich rede von den Feuern des Schicksalsberges in Mordor." „Was?" fing Boromir, der Mensch neben Aragorn an. „Ihr wollt damit sagen, wir sollen den Ring in die Hände unseres Feindes legen?" „Unser einziger Weg, Sauron für immer zu vernichten, ist der Weg nach Mordor. Würden wie den Ring über das Meer bringen, würde Sauron einen Weg finden , ihn sich zu holen. Und vor allem hat auch der Ring einen eigenen Willen." Antwortete Gandalf. „Einer in diesem Rat, muss die gefährliche Aufgabe übernehmen." sprach Elrond. „Warum..", fing Boromir erneut an „warum verwenden wir ihn nicht einfach selbst gegen unseren Feinde? Gondor würde Sauron besiegen. Gebt uns den Ring als Waffe!"„Nein."Fuhr ihm eine Stimme ins Wort, „der Ring gehorchte nur dem Dunklen Herrscher. Niemand sonst kam ihn beherrschen!" Boromir blickte hasserfüllt in Aragorns Gesicht. „Was versteht ein Waldläufer von solchen Dingen?"„Das ist der Thronerbe von Gondor. Er ist euer Herr!" entfuhr es Legolas und er sprang auf. Nilelen sah den Elben verwundert an. „Er weiß anscheinend viel.."dachte sie sich im Stillen und betrachtete den Elben jetzt etwas genauer. Inzwischen war ein Streit ausgebrochen. Gimli hatte die Elben beleidigt und diese waren wütend aufgesprungen. Ein heilloses Durcheinander entstand. Beinahe alle waren auf den Beinen. Nur Frodo, Saraviera, Arahiriel, Nilelen, die beiden Sina Geschwister, Aragorn und Elrond sahen enttäuscht auf die sich streitende Menge. 


	8. Der Rat

Wir möchten uns bei euch für eure Reviews bedanken. Wir haben uns sehr gefreut, dass unsere Geschichte doch einige Anhänger gefunden hat. Wir hoffen, dass euch auch der Rest unserer Geschichte gefallen wird.  
  
Frodos Blick richtete sich auf den ring. Sein Atem wurde schneller. Es war, als würde der Ring ihn rufen. Er sah rotes Feuer im Gold des Schmuckstückes. In diesem Moment fällte der kleine Hobbit eine Entscheidung, die seine Leben für immer verändern würde. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl, stand auf und sprach zu der streitenden Masse: „Ich gehe. Ich bringe den Ring nach Mordor."Gandalf schloss seine Augen. Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit. Er wandte sich zu dem jungen Wesen um und sah ihn an. Der Blick der anderen Anwesenden ruhte ebenfalls auf ihm. Frodo setzte zu seiner vorherigen Aussage noch etwas mit einer gewissen Unsicherheit in der Stimme zu: „Obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß."„Dann werde ich dich führen, junger Hobbit. Dein Weg wird der meinige sein."Er stellte sich hinter Frodo. „Meine Aufgabe ist es, dich zu beschützen. Wenn das Schicksal dich nach Mordor führt, werde ich dir folgen."Arahiriel stellte sich neben Gandalf. Die blauen Augen Frodos hatte sie kurz auf eine nicht zu deutende Art angesehen, sich aber gleich darauf wieder abgewandt. „Wenn ich dich mit meinem Schwert oder meinem Leben schützen kann, dann soll es so sein."Aragorn gesellte sich zu den dreien. „Du hast meinen Bogen."„Und meine Axt."Legolas betrachtet den Zwerg mit einem vielsagenden Blick, erwiderte jedoch nichts. „Du bestimmst unser aller Schicksal, kleiner Mann. Und wenn dies der Wille des Rates ist, dann schließt Gondor sich an." Arahiriel blickte Boromir an. Dieser Reisegefährte mochte ihr nicht so recht gefallen. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie war eine verurteilte Verbrecherin. Ihr Wort hatte an diesem Ort keinen Wert. „Ich werde auch mit gehen!"Sam sprang aus dem Gebüsch hervor und stellte sich neben seinen Herrn. „Nein, für wahr. Es ist nicht möglich euch zu trennen. Selbst wenn er zu einer geheimen Versammlung eingeladen ist und du nicht."Doch noch ehe der Elbe zu Ende gesprochen hatte, stürmten Merry und Pippin aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Apate beugte sich zu ihrer Schwester und fragte sie im Flüsterton: „Wird das jetzt eine Invasion der Wuschelköpfe?"Ascarameniel antwortet genauso leise: „Vielleicht ist das auch nur eine neue Modefrisur im Bruchtal."„Bei dem Trend mache ich aber nicht mit."„Warum nicht? Mit ein paar Löcken würdest du richtig niedlich aussehen." Apate warf ihrer Schwester einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Ist schon OK. War ja nur ein Vorschlag. Du musst mich nicht gleich so ansehen, als ob du mich lynchen wolltest." Ascarameniel versank etwas eingeschüchtert in dem Stuhl. „Wir gehen auch mit. Oder ihr werdet uns in einem Sack verschnürt heim schicken müssen."meinte Merry. „Wie auch immer. Man braucht Leute mit Verstand für diese...Abenteuer...was auch immer...Geschichte."verkündete Pippin. Merry beugte sich zu seinem Freund und sagte: „Dann wirst du gewiss nicht ausgewählt, Pip."Der Hobbit erwiderte nichts. Nilelen seufzte. „Als letzte meiner Art ist es meine Pflicht euch zu begleiten. Schließlich besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir es überleben und dann werde ich auf eine Art Unsterblichkeit erlangen, wie noch kein anderes Mitglied der Sillnara vor mir."Apate und Ascarameniel blickten einander an. Wie aus einem Munde riefen sie:"Wir kommen auch mit!"Nilelen musterte die beiden. „Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst, oder?"„Oh doch. Das ist unser voller Ernst." antwortete Apate. „Schließlich wollen wir ja nicht euch alleine den ganzen Spaß überlassen."Warf Ascarameniel ein. Ein spöttisches Lächeln erhellte die Züge ihres zarten Antlitzes. Saraviera seufzte. „Tja, dann werde ich mich wohl ebenfalls anschließen."meinte Saraviera. Nilelen lächelte. „Tu nicht so, als ob es dich große Überwindung kosten würde. Schließlich wissen wir beide, warum du mit kommst."Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Gandalf. „Ich komme mit, weil ich Mittelerde vor dem Untergang bewahren will."„Ja. Klar."Saraviera verzog ihr Gesicht, gab aber keinen Kommentar ab. „14 Gefährten. So sei es. Ihr bildet die Gemeinschaft des Ringes." sprach Elrond. „Großartig."Meinte Pippin. Gleich danach fragte er: „Und wo soll´s hingehen?"Apate wollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber Nilelen brachte sie mit einem beredeten Blick zum Schweigen. 14 Gefährten, die ihr Leben riskieren werden, um den Untergang ihrer Welt zu verhindern. Keiner von ihnen ahnte, welche Abenteuer und Gefahren sie zu bestehen hatten.... 


	9. Aufbruch von Bruchtal

Am nächsten Morgen vor der Dämmerung versammelten sich die Gefährten im Hof. Apate und Ascarameniel kamen als Letzte. Während Apate ihre Augen rieb, gähnte Ascarameniel und streckte sich dabei ausgiebig. „Sagt bloß, dass ihr immer noch müde seid."Die Geschwister sahen Arahiriel an. „Wie kommst du den bloß auf die Idee? Wir sind top fit."antwortete Apate „Allerdings siehst du auch nicht gerade blendend aus."meinte Ascarameniel. Arahiriel ging nicht darauf ein. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht gut aussah. Die Wunde der Nazgûl Klinge hatte an ihren Kräften gezerrt. Erschwerend war noch dazu gekommen, dass sie Frodo davon abhalten hatte müssen, in die Welt der Schatten einzutauchen. Dunkle Ringe hatten sich unter ihren klaren Augen gebildet. Aber sie musste mit gehen. Sie konnte Frodo nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen. Sie konnte und wollte es nicht. Sie würde nicht noch einmal zusehen, wie ihr Schützling nur mit viel Glück dem Tod entrann. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Frodo dieses Glück nicht noch einmal. Sie vertrieb diese Gedanken. Sie war bei ihm und sie würde ihm mit ihrem Leben schützen. Es war ihre Aufgabe und sie würde sie auch erfüllen. Nilelen ließ ihren Blick über die Gefährten wandern. Dabei blieb sie an Legolas hängen. Der Elb sah ausgeruht auf. Den Bogen über die eine, den Köcher mit den Pfeilen über die andere Schulter gehängt, war er eine durchaus attraktive Erscheinung. Er erinnerte sie ein klein wenig an einem jungen Kriegsgott, der sich für einen großen Schlacht rüstete. Der Elbe schien die Blicke der Sillnara zu spüren. Es sah sie an. Doch Nilelen hatte sich so schnell abgewandt, dass der Elbe nicht mehr erfuhr, wer ihn betrachtet hatte. Alle Gefährten waren nun versammelt. Einige von ihnen waren sichtlich neugierig, war sie erwartete, aber es schreckte sie gleichzeitig auch ab. Arahiriel blickte noch einmal in die Runde. Alle Anwesenden trugen so eine Art Rüstung. Sie erschrak. Sie trug keine Rüstung, ganz zu schweigen von einem Schwert. War sie die Einzige? Doch als sie den Blick auf Apate und Ascarameniel warf bemerkte sie, dass sie ähnlich wie sie, keine Waffen besaßen. Doch sie schienen es nicht zu bemerken. Sie trat zu den beiden. Schüchtern begann sie: „Ihr...ihr wisst nicht zufällig, ob wir eine Rüstung brauchen?"Die beiden Geschwister sahen sie verdutzt an. Dann warfen sie sich gegenseitig erschrockene Blicke zu. „An eine Rüstung haben wir gar nicht gedacht."meinte Apate etwas schockiert. „Weißt du vielleicht woher wir jetzt eine Rüstung bekommen sollen?"fragte sie ihre Schwester. „Nö, keine Ahnung."sagte die betroffene. „Ich denke, wir sollten kurz mit Nilelen sprechen."sagte Apate. „Komm mit."sagte sie den beiden anderen Sina und gab ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen ihr zu folgen. Sie ging geradewegs auf Nilelen zu, die sich mit Saraviera unterhielt. „Ähm..."begann Apate. Nilelen wandte sich um. „Ja?"„Äh... Ich denke wir haben ein kleines Problem."„Was denn?"Beschämt senkte Apate den Kopf. Leise sprach sie. „Wir drei haben weder eine Rüstung noch Waffen. Auch die anderen zwei blickten betreten zu Boden. Doch Nilelen war keinesfalls überrascht, sondern lächelte nur. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ihr daran denkt. Ich habe Elrond gebeten, euch spezielle Rüstungen und Waffen in eure Kammern bringen zu lassen. Lauft schnell und zieht euch um!" Dankbar blickten die drei Nilelen an. Schnell rannten sie davon um sich umzukleiden. „Drei liebenswürdige Geschöpfe."bemerkte Saraviera. „JA." erwiderte Nilelen. Doch ihr Lächeln verging plötzlich und ihr Blick wurde sehr traurig. Was war, wenn diese drei Geschöpfe auf dieser reise verloren gingen? Diese edlen Geschöpfe sollten Mittelerde noch viel länger erhalten bleiben. Um sich selbst machte sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie war geübt im Umgang mit Waffen. Sie konnte auf sich aufpassen. Außerdem gab es jemanden, der nicht zu lassen würde, dass ihr irgendetwas geschehen würde. Sie blickte zum Himmel. Sie konnte den Schatten eines Adlers am Horizont erkennen. Sie lächelte. Auch, wenn die Sina Nachfolger ihrer Art waren, waren sie viel zu ausgelassen und fröhlich, als dass sie sie für immer beanspruchen konnte. Egal was geschah, sie würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Und falls sie es doch schaffen sollten, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen, wollte sie über das Meer fahren. Wenn sie ihre Aufgabe erledigt hatten, brauchte Mittelerde ihre Kräfte nicht mehr. Mittelerde würde sich ganz verändern und viele alte Lebewesen würden vergessen werden. Sie würde genauso dazu zählen, wie die Elben. Sie seufzte und verdrängte die Gedanken. „Du bist Nilelen, die letzte Sillnara?"fragte eine angenehmen Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um. Der Elbe Legolas stand hinter ihr. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja."antwortet sie ihm. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Lang ist es her, seit die Sprache der Sillnara erklang. Die edlen Geschöpfe, die die Lüfte beherrschten; viel edler als wir Elben. Bei denen jedes Lied tausendfach schöner erklang als wir es je vermochten."Nilelen neigte ihren Kopf leicht. „Heb nàch!"(Vielen Dank!) flüsterte sie. Der Elbe verstand die Sillnor, die Sprache der Sillnara, sehr wohl und verneigte sich. Endlich kamen die drei Sina wieder zurück. Sie trugen ihrer Kleidung und jede hatte ein Waffe bei sich. Nilelen war zufrieden. „Großartig. Alles passt perfekt."Die anderen Anwesenden sahen sich jetzt ebenfalls um. Einige blickten die drei etwas verdutzt an. Die Rüstungen glichen in Keiner Weise denen der Menschen oder Zwerge. Viele wollten auch nicht glauben, dass dies Rüstungen bzw. Kampfkleidung sein sollte. Doch Nilelen erklärte:" Diese Kleidung ist ein altes Kampfgewand von Sinas und Sillnaras, als sie in die große Schlacht gegen Sauron zogen. Sie schützt besser als Mithril." „Mithril."entfuhr es Gimli. Er schien nun doch etwas begeisterter von den Geschöpfen zu sein. Die drei Sina erröteten leicht und stellten sich zwischen die anderen Gefährten. Einige Elben kamen und besahen sich die Gruppe. Zwischen ihnen erschien eine schwarzhaarige Elbin. Erfreut ging Aragorn auf sie zu. Sie blickten sich zärtlich an. Arwen, die Elbin, ergriff die Hand des Waldläufers und gab ihm etwas. Dann kam Elrond, um sich von den Gefährten zu verabschieden. Er begann mit lauter Stimme zu sprechen: Gemeinschaft, ihr habt die große und gefährliche Aufgabe, den Einen Ring zu vernichten. Keiner von euch hat einen Schwur oder Eid geleistet, ewig dieser Gruppe zu folgen. Jeder von euch kann frei wählen, ob und wann er die Gruppe verlassen will. Es liegt an euch. Ihr habt nun die ganze Verantwortung ob alles gelingen mag; es liegt nicht länger in unseren Händen. Möge das Glück auf eurer Seite seien. Lebt wohl!"Die Gefährten erwiderten den Gruß. Frodo wandte sich um. Zaghaft machte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Er kam zu dem kleinen Tor, das aus Elronds Haus führte. Die anderen folgten ihm. Nach dem Tor gabelte sich der Weg. Der junge Hobbit blieb stehen. Leise fragte er Gandalf: „Welcher Weg führt nach Mordor, Gandalf? Rechts oder links ?"„Nach links, Frodo. Ab jetzt geht es immer bergab."Arahiriel, die hinter dem Zauberer und dem Hobbit ging, lächelte etwas. Er war etwas ängstlich. Allerdings wer wäre es nicht, wenn er so eine Last tragen müsste. Sie gingen erst eine Stunde lang, als Apate und Ascarameniel anfingen zu maulen. „Uns ist langweilig."„Können wir nicht irgendetwas spielen?"„Oder singen."„Ja, wir könnten singen." Nilelen verdrehte die Augen. Die anderen nahmen das Jammern der beiden mit einem Lächeln hin. Merry und Pippin warfen einander einen beredeten Blick zu. „Was wollen wir denn singen, Schwesterherz?"„Was hältst du von einer unserer Sagen."„Das ist gut. Thár?"„Thár ist gut."„Auf drei?"„Auf drei. Ich fang an."  
  
Apate. „Es war vor langer Zeit Da war die Welt noch neu und Mutter Erde ging es nicht gut, denn die Titanen packte eine blinde, kalte Wut. Ascarameniel: „Das war ekelhaft. Der ganze Dreck war echt ein Problem. Die Erde schüttelte und hat gebebt, ja das Chaos war extrem. Gemeinsam: Dann kam der große Thár. Ascarameniel: Mit einem Blitz allein sperrt er die Raudis ein und alles Böses biß dabei ins Gras. Apate: „Und dieser Thár war süß. Gemeinsam:"Ein junger Held ein Prachtexemplar. Und wenn du noch nicht überzeugt bist jedes Wort ist wahr Und so ein großer Hels wohnt auf den Enór das ganze Jahr und wenn du noch nicht überzeugt bist jedes Wort ist wahr."  
  
Die beiden lachten. Arahiriel hatte sich zu den beiden Geschwistern umgewandt. Genauso, wie der Rest der Gefährten es getan hatte. „Ihr habt echt ´nen Vogel."meinte Nilelen 


	10. Die Reise

Frodo trat neben seine Beschützerin. Ein Lächeln erhellte seine bleichen Züge. „Was hat es mit diesem Thár auf sich?"fragte er Gandalf. „Das solltest lieber Arahiriel fragen. Schließlich ist sie eine Sina. Sie wird dir eine richtige Antwort geben. Und jetzt kommt. Wir müssen weiter. Und ihr beide werdet gefälligst leise sein." „Warum? Was haben wir getan?" „Wir haben doch nur ein bisschen gesungen."  
  
„Unser Feind lauert überall. Und dank euch werden wie schnell gefunden werden."Die beiden Sinas zogen einen Schmollmund, antworteten aber nicht. Als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten, murmelte Apate: „Dieser verfluchte Optimist. Unsere Feinde lauern überall. Ich kann die Reise jetzt schon nicht mehr ausstehen."„Jetzt beruhig dich wieder, Schwesterherz. Im Prinzip hat er ja doch recht."„Ich weiß. Aber sag es nicht so laut. Es muss ja nicht gleich jeder hören, oder?"Ein verräterisches Lächeln erhellte das Antlitz der Sina. Ascarameniel erwiderte das Lächeln. „Du wirst sehen, Apate. Diese Reise wird das größte Abenteuer unseres Lebens...."  
  
Frodo hatte sich etwas von Gandalf distanziert und ging jetzt genau neben Arahiriel. „Ich wollte dich fragen, er dieser Thár ist, von dem Apate und Ascarameniel gesungen haben."„Weißt du, wir Sinas haben unsere eigenen Vorstellung von der Erschaffung der Welt. Wir glauben, das mächtige Wesen, die den Namen Titanen trugen, die Erde erbaut haben. Doch ihnen gefiel ihr Werk nicht und sie wollten es mit samt den Geschöpfen vertilgen. Aber der Herr der Götter, der die Welt liebgewonnen hatte, durchkreuzte ihre Pläne. Er sperrte die Titanen in ein bodenloses Loch. Er wollte der Welt Wesen geben, die sie wieder aufbauten.. So wurden die Sillnara geboren. Und die Sinas entstanden durch die Liebe zwischen einer Sillnara und eines Elben. Einem Elben, der auch menschliches Blut in sich trug."„Sie haben gesagt, dass dieser Thár in Enár wohnt. Was ist das?"„Hast du schon einmal die Wolken betrachtet, wie sie über dem Himmel wandern?"„Ja."„Dann ist dir sicher aufgefallen, dass die Wolken verschiedene Gestalten annehmen können, oder?"„Ja."„Der Enár ist ein Palast, der über den Wolken schwebt und seine Position ändert sobald der Wind sich dreht und die Gestalten aus dem weißen Wolken sind die Bewohner."„Das ist eine schöne Geschichte."„Es ist eine Legende. Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Wenn gleich Apate und Ascarameniel sie umgestaltet haben."Frodo antwortete nicht mehr. Er ging wieder etwas schneller und nahm seinen Platz zwischen Arahiriel und Gandalf ein. Der Zauberer führte eine leise aber heftige Diskussion mit Saraviera. „Es ist total unsinnig nicht durch Moria zu gehen."„Du weißt genau, was in Moria auf uns wartet."„Aber wir haben Nilelen. Sie kann ihn aufhalten."„Wir gehen nicht nach Moria und damit basta."Saraviera sah Gandalf zuerst ungläubig an. dann blieb sie stehen und wartete, bis sie am Ende der sie in der nähe des Wesens gewesen wäre, bildete sie das Schlusslicht.  
  
Sie waren nun schon einige Tage unterwegs. Stetig hatte ihnen ein kalter Wind entgegen geblasen. Sie befanden sich nun in einem Land westlich des Nebelgebirges, dass man Hulsten nannte. Sie ging immer nur Nachts und schliefen tagsüber in Mulden zwischen den Sträuern. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihre Reise begonnen hatten, wagten sie es, ein Feuer zu machen. Die Hobbits waren darüber sehr glücklich. So wie die Sina-Geschwister. Auch, wenn sie es nie zugeben würden, hatten sie angst im Dunkeln. Diesen Umstand hatten sie wahrscheinlich der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass sie zu viele Gruselgeschichten gehört und gelesen hatten, als sie noch ein normales Leben hatten. Aragorn stand im Schatten eines Baumes und betrachtete die Umgebung. In seinem Antlitz spiegelte Unsicherheit. Er beäugte das ganze Gelände misstrauisch. „Was ist los, Streicher?"fragte Merry an ihn gewandt, als er das bemerkte. „Warum denn so ernst? Vermisst du etwas? Ich hoffe doch nicht der Ostwind, jetzt wo er sich endlich gelegt hat?"Pippin, Ascarameniel und Apate lachten. „Nein, den vermisse ich nicht."sagte Aragorn. „Ich vermisse etwas anderes. Ich kenne Hulsten sehr gut und normalerweise leben hier sehr viele Tiere. Doch jetzt höre ich keinen einzigen Vogel. Nur euer Gelächter, mit dem ihr den Boden in einer Meile Umkreis zum Beben bringt."Gandalf sah besorgt auf Aragorn. „Wir stellen besser Wachen auf."sagte er schließlich. Die erste Wache hatte Sam, wobei ihm Streicher Gesellschaft leistete, während die anderen schliefen. Nun erkannte Sam. was Aragorn gemeint hatte: nichts rührte sich. Jeder Atemzug der anderen Gefährten war deutlich zu hören. Jede Bewegung die er tat, kam ihm unendlich laut vor. Das konnte nicht normal sein, nicht am Tag in solch einem Land! Plötzlich erblickte Sam im Süden einen dunklen Fleck, der nicht wie eine Wolke aussah. „Aragorn..was..?"„Duck dich!"schrie dieser, da er die Gefahr zuvor erkannt hatte. Die Wolke kam näher und endlich erkannte Sam, was es war: Ein Schwarm Vögel, Krähen ähnlich, überfliegen ihr Versteck. Lange wartete Aragorn, bis sie weit genug entfernt waren. Dann weckte er Gandalf „Crebain haben das Land überflogen. Ich denke, es waren Späher!"„Dann müssen wir um so schneller und vorsichtiger sein."bemerkte Gandalf  
  
An diesem Abend schlichen alle etwas vorsichtiger durch die Nacht. Selbst Apate und Ascarameniel blickten ernst drein. Es war eine sternklare Nacht und der Mond schien in seiner vollen Gestallt über die Berge. er brachte den Gefährten einen hellen, blassblauen Schein. Schweigend gingen sie voran. Nilelen blickte zu den Sternen. Plötzlich sah oder besser fühlte sie einen Schatten, der die Sterne im Vorüberschweben kurz erlöschen ließ. Von einer dunklen Ahnung gepackt blieb sie stehen. Hinter ihr war Saraviera. „Du hast es auch gespürt!"„Ja!"„Also sind uns doch wieder einige Feinde auf der Spur...!"Auch weiter vorne in der Gruppe hatte man den schwarzen Schatten bemerkt. Besorgt fragte Frodo Gandalf. Was war das?" Gandalf antwortete zuerst nicht. „Vielleicht nur ein Wolkenfetzen." antwortete er schließlich, doch nicht sehr überzeugend. „Dann ist er sehr schnell geflogen"bemerkte Aragorn. „und gegen den Wind..." 


	11. Am Caradhras

Arahiriel antwortete nicht auf die Bemerkung des Waldläufers. Auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich Sorgenfalten gebildet. Sie warf Nilelen einen beredeten Blick zu. Doch die Sillnara war mit etwas anderen beschäftigt. Mit etwas Blondem. Apate und Ascarameniel schmunzelte, als sie bemerkten, wie gebannt das Wesen auf den Rücken des Elben starrte, der vor ihr ging. Apate flüsterte ihrer Schwester in der Sprache der Sinas zu: „Tak tiev naó mone, hareb na-in la harena besanus."Was frei übersetzt so viel bedeutet wie: „Wenn sie noch lange auf seinen Rücken starrt, werden ihr die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen."Ascarameniel lachte leise. In diesem Moment wandte sich die Sillnara um und sprach: „Ich bezweifle, dass meine Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Und wenn, würde es mich auch nicht stören. Schließlich habe ich ein sehr, sehr gutes Gehör."Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ die beiden Sinas mit verdutzten Gesichtern hinter sich zurück. Legolas hatte das Gespräch der Wesen gehört- Er war der Sprache der Sinas durchaus mächtig und auch sein Gehör war schärfer als das eines Menschen, wenn auch nicht so scharf wie das einer Sillnara. Ein Lächeln erhellte das feine Antlitz des Elbens. In seinem Bauch schienen Schmetterlinge zu fliegen, als er erfuhr, dass Nilelen ihn angestarrt hatte...  
  
Sie wanderten tagelang weiter, bis sie zu dem Fuß eines mächtigen Berges, dem Caradhras, kamen. Davor blieben sie stehen. sie müssten den Kopf in dem Nacken legen um zu mindestens die Hälfte der schneebedeckten Hänge mit ihren Augen zu erfassen. Der Gipfel blieb sogar Legolas, Nilelen und den Sinas verborgen, da er con dichten, weißen Wolken eingehüllt wurde. Saraviera seufzte. Dann meinte sie: „Dann wollen wir den Berg besteigen." Nilelen wandte sich um und sah ihre alte Freundin an. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass er heute gut gelaunt ist."Apate und Ascarameniel sahen sich an. Dann meine die erst genannte: „Wieso hoffen wir, dass er gut gelaunt ist? Er ist ein Berg. Ein.... Ding."„Vergiss nicht, Schwesterherz, wir sind in Mittelerde und nicht in Nomagen""Was ist Nomagen?" fragte Pippin. Dabei zappelte er etwas unruhig. Ascarameniel lächelte. „Nomagen ist eine Welt, in der keine Magie existiert. Dort sind Bäume Bäume und Berge Berge." „Und ihr ward dort schon einmal?"wollte nun Merry wissen. Dieses Mal antwortete Apate: „Ja. Einmal ganz kurz. Aber nicht freiwillig. Es ist dort ziemlich kalt."Merry zog die Augenbraun hinauf: „Kalt?"„Es ist keine normale Kälte. Es ist eine Kälte, die von innen kommt."Apate legte ihre Hand auf die Stelle, an der sich ihr Herz befand. „Von deinem Herzen. Du weißt, dass etwas wichtiges fehlt. Aber es dauert lange, bis du begreifst, was es ist."„Und was ist es?"fragte Pippin. Dieses mal sprach Arahiriel. Ihre Stimme hatte einen traurigen Klang: „Es ist die Magie. Jedes Wesen trägt ein kleines Stück Magie in sich und wenn diese fehlt, schmerzt dein Herz als hätte man dir eine Klinge hinein gejagt. Du kannst nicht mehr träumen und dein Leben wird zu einem grauen Alltag, dem du nicht mehr entrinnen kannst."„Hat diese Magie einen Namen?"Frodos Stimme klang seltsam hohl. „Man nennt sie Fantasie."Darauf erwiderte niemand mehr etwas. Gandalf wandte sich um und setzte schweigend den Weg fort.  
  
Die anderen folgten ihm. Sie wanderten lange. Die grünen Wiesen mit den kräftigen Bäumen wichen kargen Felsen und schließlich waren selbst die Felsen nicht mehr zu sehen, da sie von einer dicken Schneeschicht überzogen wurden. Nilelen genoss das Licht der Sonne. Oft ging sie mit geschlossenen Augen hinter Legolas und genoss die sanfte, warme Berührung der Strahlen. Auch die beiden Sina-Geschwister genossen es sichtlich. Ihre Haut war nun so goldbraun wie sie es von Natur aus war. Ihr Haar war bereits von goldenen Strähnen durchzogen. Selbst Arahiriels bleiche Haut hatte etwas Farbe bekommen. Plötzlich rutschte Frodo aus und kullerte den Weg zurück bis er vor Aragorns Füssen zu liegen kam. Der Waldläufer half dem Hobbit hoch. Frodos Hand glitt zu seinem Hals. Die Kette mit dem Ring war nicht mehr da. Er sah zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach, aber die Kette war fort. Er blickte auf. Boromir hatte den Ring entdeckt und aufgehoben. Sein Blick war irgendwie entrückt als er das Schmuckstück betrachtete. „Wer hätte das gedacht. So viel Aufregung wegen so einem kleinen Ding."Seine Stimme klang seltsam. „Boromir, gib Frodo den ring zurück."sprach Aragorn. Der Sohn des Stadthalters von Gondor blickte ihn an. Ein bedrohliches Blitzen erschien in den Augen des Mannes. Die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, war fast körperlich spürbar. Arahiriel ging auf Boromir zu und stellte sich vor ihm auf. Ihre Augen sahen fest in die seine. Sie streckte die Hand aus und nahm ihm die Kette aus der Hand. Augenblicklich wurde Boromir wieder der Alte. Er lächelte etwas verlegen und wandte sich um. Arahiriel ging zu dem Ringträger. Vor ihm hockte sie sich in den Schnee und legte ihm die Kette an. Ihre Finger berührten dabei sanft seinen Hals. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast. Sie war ihm so nahe wie noch nie zuvor. Ihre blauen Augen blickten ihn an. Sie sahen aus, wie zwei Ozeane. Tief und unergründlich. Arahiriel lächelte ihm zu. Er erwiderte diese Geste. dann stand sie auf und die Gefährten setzten ihren Weg fort. Mit dem Aufstieg wurde auch das Wetter schlechter. Ein Wind kam auf, der kleine Schneeflocken mit sich wirbelte. Aus dem Wind wurde ein Sturm und aus den Schneeflocken wurden Schneewehen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er Schnee reichte ihnen bis zu den Hüften. Nur zwei Ausnahmen gab es und diese waren Legolas und Nilelen.  
  
Der Elbe ging an den anderen vorbei an die Spitze der Gruppe. Die Sillnara folgte ihm. Er warf einen spähenden Blick in das Schneetreiben. „Siehst dein scharfes Elbenauge etwas, Legolas?"fragte Gandalf. Er musste schreien, um das Heulen des Sturmes zu übertönen.„Böse Stimmen liegen in der Luft!"„Das ist Saruman!"schrie Gandalf. Er raffte sich auf, stellte sich neben Legolas und rief einige Zauberworte in das Toben des Sturmes. Doch vergebens. Statt dessen brach über der Gruppe ein Teil des Berges ab und Schnee überschüttete die Gefährten. Legolas warf sich instinktiv über Nilelen und drückte diese gegen die Felswand. Arahiriel drückte Frodo an sich und warf ihren Umhang über sich und den Hobbit. Apate schnappte sich Merry und Ascarameniel Pippin und taten es Arahiriel gleich. Boromir hob sein Schild, um sich vor den Massen des Schnees zu schützen. Gandalf rückte sich an die Wand. Aragorn tat es ihm gleich. Saraviera hingegen sprach ein Wort und sofort spannte sich ein blaues Schutzschild um sie und Gimli. Nach einigen Momenten gruben sich die Gefährten wieder frei. Nilelen sah in die blauen Augen ihres Beschützers. So wie es aussah, war dieser leicht verschüchtert durch die Nähe. Er grub sich aus dem Schnee und half der Sillnara auf die Beine. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter von einander getrennt. Legolas konnte den sanften Duft des Geschöpfes wahrnehmen. Sir roch nach Efeublüten...  
  
Auch Frodo war über Arahiriels Nähe irritiert. Ein sanfter Rosenduft stieg ihm in die Nase, als er an die Sina gedrückt wurde. Ihr Haar halb ihm am Hals gekitzelt. Nun nach dem Arahiriel sie beide freigegraben hatte, machte er einen Schritt weg von ihr. Nicht dass es ihm unangenehm war in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Er wollte gar nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen. Aber er hatte Angst, dass es ihr so ging...  
  
Apate sah Merry an. "Na, mein kleiner Held ist dir etwas passiert?" Verlegen fuhr sich der junge Hobbit durch das lockige Haar. „Mir ist nichts passiert. Danke."„Derién."„Was?"Apate lächelte. „Gern geschehen." Ascarameniel holte tief Luft, als sie sich und Merry aus dem Schnee befreit hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Ascarameniel Pippin. „Ja. Danke."„Für was?"„Du hast mich gerettet, oder nicht."„Das war doch nicht der Rede wert. Ich bin sicher du hättest das Gleiche für mich getan."„Wenn du kleiner wärst sicher."„Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich einmal so groß wie du."Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. 


	12. Auf nach Moria

„Den Berg können wir nie bezwingen. Lass uns nach Moria gehen, Gandalf." meinte Gimli. Der Zauberer schwieg einige Augenblicke lang. Dann sprach er: „Der Ringträger soll entscheiden."Frodo blickte den Magier an. Er fühlte, wie alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Unweigerlich schweifte der Blick seiner stahlblauen Augen zu Arahiriel. Der Wind zerrt an ihrer zarten Gestalt. Eiskristalle hatten sich in ihrem Haar verfangen. Ihre Haut war blass. Sie litt unter der Kälte des Windes. „Wir werden nach Moria gehen."sprach er schließlich. Auf Saravieras Gesicht machte sich ein siegessicheres und rechthaberisches Lächeln breit. Mit einem triumphierenden Blick in Gandalfs Richtung wandte sie sich um und trat als erstes den Rückweg an.  
  
Der Rückzug machte anfangs leichte Schwierigkeiten, da auch dort Schneemaßen heruntergekommen waren. Doch je weiter sie hinab stiegen, desto mehr verloren sich die Schneemaßen, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwunden waren und nur noch der nackte Fels empor ragte. Auch das Wetter wurde besser und die Kälte, die ihre Glieder erfasst hatte, verschwand langsam wieder. Frodo betrachtete Arahiriel verstohlen. Die Kristalle in ihrem Haar waren geschmolzen. Auch schien ihre Haut ein bisschen mehr Farbe bekommen hatte. Plötzlich wurde ein Schrei hörbar. Die Gefährten wandten sich um. Boromir, der vor den beiden Sinas gegangen war, starrte die beiden Wesen nun mit zornigen Blick an. Ascarameniel und Apate lachten. In ihren Händen lagen Schneebälle. Apate hatte bereits einen verschossen. Das Ziel war nicht schwer aus zumachen. Es war Boromirs Genick gewesen. „Sagt, spinnt ihr jetzt total?!"fuhr Saraviera die beiden Sinas an. Doch bevor sie ihre Standpauke zu ende halten konnte, landete einer der Schneebälle in ihrem Gesicht. Ärgerlich wischte sie die kalte Masse aus ihrem Gesicht. Gandalf konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Schön, wie ihr wollt. Wenn ihr zwei denkt, dass ihr die einzigen seit, die mit Schneebällen umgehen können, dann habt ihr euch geirrt."meinte die weiße Zauberin. Bevor die beiden Sinas noch richtig begriffen, was geschah, viel ein Schneeball in der Größe eines Trolles auf sie herab. Mit einem genugtuenden Blick beobachtete Saraviera wie die zwei Sinas sich brustend von den Schneemassen befreite. „Nun ist es aber genug. Wir müssen weiter."sprach Gandalf. „Warum siehst du mich dabei so strafend an? Die beiden haben angefangen."versuchte sich Saraviera zu verteidigen, als sie den Blick des alten Mannes sah, der auf sie gerichtet war. Gandalf wandte sich ohne ein Wort zu erwidern von ihr ab und setzte den Weg fort. Die anderen folgten ihm. Saraviera holte ihn ein und erklärte ihm die ganze Zeit in drei verschiedenen Sprachen ( wobei sie diese immer wieder unter einander mischte ), dass sie nicht angefangen habe und dass alles die Schuld von Apate und Ascarameniel sei.  
  
In dieser Nacht waren alle zu erschöpft, um noch weiter zu gehen. Sie suchten eine geeignete Stelle für die Nacht und rasteten. Doch bevor sie sich zum Schlafen hinlegten, wollte Gandalf noch einmal die Gefährten über den Weg durch Moria aufklären. „Die Minen von Moria habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.."( Saraviera verdrehte die Augen ) „Wir können hoffen, dass wir dort Zwerge antreffen.."(„Das wäre logisch, denn es ist ja auch eine Mine von ihnen."meinte Nilelen im Flüsterton zu Saraviera. Diese grinste verstohlen) „Ich will euch jetzt nicht gleich das Herz schwer machen, doch ihr wisst hoffentlich, dass mancherlei dunkles über die Minen berichtet wird."Er warf einen beredeten Blick in Saravieras Richtung. Diese wiederum sah Nilelen an. Die Sillnara war erstaunlich ruhig geworden, seit Gandalf das Dunkle im Inneren Morias erwähnt hatte. „Ich will noch einmal von jedem wissen, ob er mit unserer Entscheidung einverstanden ist." „Ich werde durch Moria gehen."erhob Gimli als erstes das Wort. Er war sehr erpicht war auf, die Minen zu sehen. „Ich ebenfalls."erklärte Saraviera. Gandalf würdigte sie keines Blickes. „Ich gehe zwar nicht gern unter Tag, aber ich werde ebenfalls meiner Freundin folgen."erklärte Nilelen. Legolas betrachtete sie. Dann sprach er: „Wenn es denn sein muss und es der Wille des Ringträger ist, dann folge ich euch, wenn auch nicht gerne."Nilelen bemerkte, dass es ihm viel Überwindung gekostete hatte, sich für die Minen zu entscheiden. Aber anscheinend gab es einen Grund, der ihn dazu trieb, die Gefährten zu begleiten. „Also ich will nicht durch die Minen."erklärte Sam. „Aber wenn Herr Frodo diesen Weg wählt, begleite ich ihn."„Ich muss eine Aufgabe erfüllen. Ich kann nicht umkehren. Und wenn Frodo durch Moria geht, werde ich ihm folgen."sprach Arahiriel. „Also, ich will nicht unbedingt nach Moria, aber ich werde trotzdem mit gehen."meinte Merry. Pippin und Boromir schlossen sich dem Hobbit an. Apate und Ascarameniel sahen einander an. „Ich hasse zwar die Dunkelheit und Steine.."„Große Steine, die uns einschließen.."„Aber ich, nein, wir sind bereit euch noch weiter mit unserer Anwesenheit zu erfreuen."meinte Ascarameniel. „Nein, wie gütig ihr heute wieder seit."meinte Nilelen. Aragorn bemerkte: „Mir gefällt der Weg ebenso wenig, doch ich werde mich dem Ringträger anschließen."„Gottchen, warum seid ihr alle bloß so ängstlich. Dann wird es eben ein bisschen dunkel sein, aber mehr kann auch nicht passieren." meinte Saraviera. Gandalf ignorierte sie und sprach: „Ich war von Anfang an gegen diesen Weg.."„Wissen wir."unterbrach ihn Saraviera. Ein Blick des Zauberers brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Doch Saraviera ist auch mir schweigend gefolgt, als ich euch ins Unglück auf den Caradhras führte.." („Ich glaube, dass soll so etwas wie ein Friedensangebot sein."flüsterte Nilelen der weißen Magierin zu. „Ich weiß. Das macht er schon seit Jahrhunderten so."erwiderte Saraviera genauso leise wie die Sillnara.) „Nun werde ich ihr schweigend folgen."„Das ist wirklich was Neues."meinte Saraviera erstaunt. Somit war klar, dass sie den Weg durch Moria nehmen würden. Nun lagen alle nachdenklich da. „Wie der Wind nur heult."bemerkte Frodo. Alle lauschten.  
  
„Wie der Wind heult?"Aragorn war plötzlich auf den Beinen. „Das ist Wolfsgeheul! Die Warge kommen vom Westen über das Gebirge!"Alle sprangen auf. Gandalf blickte sich um. Er entdeckte einen Hügel mit Bäumen und einigen Felsen. „Dort hin!"rief er und führte alle dort hinauf. Schnell entfachten sie ein großes Feuer, da sie wussten, dass ihnen versteckten nicht mehr nutzte. Das Geheul kam immer näher. Die Gefährten stellten sich Rücken an Rücken im Kreis und zogen ihre Waffen. Angespannt warteten sie auf den Feind. 


	13. Auf nach Moria

Saraviera bemerkte plötzlich einen Schatten zwischen den Felsen. Ein Feuer aus grenzenlosem Hass brannte in den Augen des Wolfes. „Weiche, du elende Kreatur."schrei sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. Er begann zu knurren und fletschte die Zähne. Saraviera murmelte etwas und plötzlich brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes ein blendender Blitz hervor. Man hörte den Wolf kurz heulen und dann lag er tot am Boden. Einige der anderen Wölfe liefen verängstigt davon.„Nicht schlecht Cowboy."meinte Nilelen. Saraviera antwortete mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Stille legte sich über die Gefährten. Keiner von ihnen vermochte die schwärze der Nacht zu durchdringen. Rücken an Rücken gedrängt standen sie zusammen und lauschten in die unheimliche Stille. Sie konnten das Rauschen der Blätter hören. Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung brach ein tosender Orkan aus dem wütenden Knurren der Wölfe los. Sie waren umzingelt! Die Wölfe hatten sich heimlich gesammelt. Der Angriff kam schnell und plötzlich. Die ersten Wölfe sprangen auf die Gefährten los. Einer verlor den Kopf durch Aragorns Schwert, eine, wurde Kehle durch Nilelens Schwert geöffnet. Einem weitern traf einer von Legolas Pfeilen mitten im Sprung. Gimlis Axt sauste munter hin und her. Boromir führte sein Schwerts sicher und auch die Sinas wussten perfekt mit ihrem Schwert um zugehen. Die Geräusche von Knurren, Geheul, Schwerterklirren singenden Bogensehnen und zischenden Zauberblitzen durchhallten die Nacht. Doch die Wölfe waren zahlreich und Gandalf erkannte bald ihre fast ausweglose Situation. Also griff er schnell nach einem brennenden Ast im Feuer. Er ging den Wölfen entgegen und sie wichen zurück. Er warf das brennende Stück Holz in die Luft und es erglühte auf einmal zu einem weißen Blitz. Gandalf erhob seine Stimme und mit donnernden Worten sprach er: „Naur an endraith ammen! Naur don i ngaurhath!"Ein Tosen erklang und plötzlich begannen alle Bäume im Umkreis zu brennen. Die Schwerter der Gefährten glühten. Legolas schoss seinen letzten Pfeil ab, der im Flug Feuer fing und traf das Oberhaupt des Wolfsclan mitten ins Herz. Alle anderen Kreaturen suchten das Weite und kamen nicht weiter. Das Feuer brannte noch lange, bis es sich in beißenden Rauch verwandelte und den Hügel umwehte. Als die Gefährten in der Morgendämmerung nach den Feinden Ausschau hielten, konnten sie keine einzige Kreatur erblicken. Legolas Pfeile lagen alle unversehrt im Gras. Nur einer war beschädigt. Von ihm fanden sie nur die Spitze. „Das waren keine gewöhnliche Warge."meinte Gandalf. „Hast du denn erwartet, dass es gewöhnliche Warge sind?"fragte Saraviera mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht. Schließlich kannte Saraviera die Antwort nur zu gut..  
  
Gandalf führte sie nun schnell in Richtung Moria. Saraviera trabte mit ihm an der Spitze. Gimli überholt sie immer wieder. Allerdings fiel er immer wieder ein Stück zurück, da er das Tempo nicht lange halten konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich von diesem Weg halten soll."ertönte leise das Maulen Boromirs weiter hinten in der Gruppe. „Schon der Name dieser Mine ist schwarz und verheißt nichts Gutes."Apate, die mit ihrer Schwester hinter ihm ging, hörte gebannt zu. Boromir fuhr zu sich selbst fort: „Warum sag ich überhaupt noch was. Es hört mir sowieso keiner zu. Keiner fragt nach meiner Meinung."„Und was ist deine Meinung?"fragte Apate. Verdutzt drehte sich Boromir um. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihm jemand zu gehört hatte. „Nun sag schon, was ist deine Meinung."hakte Apate nach. Boromir sah noch eine kurze Zeit verdutzt aus. (was Ascarameniel, die neben Apate ging, in einem Kicheranfall verfallen ließ) Er fing sich dann aber und erklärte: „Ich hätte die Südpforte Rohans gewählt- Mein Vater pflegt gute Verbindungen mit dem dortigen König Theoden. Die Pferdeherrn sind ein edles Volk."„Es wäre vielleicht eine gute Möglichkeit gewesen, doch dann kämen wir zu nah an Isengard heran. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hat Gandalf uns alles über das dunkle Treiben Sarumans berichtet. Es hat sich anscheinend sehr viel geändert, seit du das letzte Mal dort warst."meinte Apate. Sie beachtete das Kichern ihrer Schwester nicht. Boromir wollte anscheinend etwas entgegen, doch er wusste nicht was. Er errötete, senkte den Blick, drehte sich um und stapfte weiter. Noch nie hatte es ein weibliches Geschöpf gewagt, seine Meinung in Frage zu stellen. Doch diese Gefährtinnen waren alle anders. sie hatten eine eigene Meinung und keine von ihnen war auf den Mund gefallen. Doch am meisten irritierte ihn Apate. Warum bloß? Sein Herz hatte begonnen wie wild zu schlagen. Boromir atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er versuchte einen Gedanken zu vertreiben, den er gerade begonnen, aber nicht mehr fortgesetzt hatte. Nilelen, die weiter hinten ging, hatte alles mit angehört und beobachtete nun Boromir. Sie wusste, was in ihm vorging. Ein leises und wissendes Lächeln überzog ihre Lippen. Tief im Herzen verankerte sie ihr Wissen und gab es niemand anderem preis.  
  
„Vor Sonnenuntergang müssen wir bei der Tür sein."erklärte Gandalf. Sie waren nun schon im Laufschritt unterwegs, was besonders für die Hobbits anstrengend war. Der Wind hatte aufgehört zu wehen und auch die Wolken hatten sich verzogen. Es schien, als würde das Wetter einer fremden Macht gehorchen. Denn obwohl es Schönwetter war, konnten sich die Gefährten nicht freuen, denn sie mussten vorsichtig sein. Man hätte sie von der Ferne nicht zu erkennen vermocht. Gandalf und Saraviera hielten nun nach einem Fluss Ausschau, der in der Nähe der Tür von Moria entsprang. Doch es war kein Fluss zu finden. Erst als es Mittag wurde und viele schon verzweifelten, was wohl sein würde, sollten sie am Abend auch noch umher irren, entdeckten sie eine tiefe, schmale Rinne. Am Grund tröpfelte ein wenig Wasser. „Ah, das ist der Sirannon. Zumindestens das, was von ihm noch übrig ist."sprach Gandalf- „Was wohl mit ihm passiert ist?"fragte Saraviera nachdenklich. „Weißt du, es gibt Fragen, auf die man keine Antwort bekommen sollte." erwiderte Ascarameniel. Die weiße Zauberin bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den die Sina nicht zu deuten vermochte. Schnell gingen sie weiter. Die Sonne begann sich nach Westen zu neigen. Endlich kamen sie zu einer Felswand, die von einem Wasserfall ausgewaschen schien. Doch es tröpfelte nur ein schmaler Rinnsal herab. „Hier hat sich viel verändert!"erkannte Saraviera. Sie ging zu einer Treppe. Nilelen schaute empor. „Soll ich nachsehen, ob wir hier hinaufkommen?"fragte sie Saraviera. „Bitte!" erwiderte diese erleichtert. Nilelen lächelte. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und dann wuchsen aus ihrem Rücken die Flügel, die sie nun seit Bruchtal versteckt hatte. Es war ein wundervoller Anblick und alle Gefährten staunten. Schließlich stieß sich Nilelen ab und flog bis zum ende der Treppe. Alle sahen gebannt zu. Nilelen verschwand für einige Zeit aus ihrem Blickfeld. Als sie wieder kamen, sah sie nicht begeistert aus. „Der Sirannon ist gestaut worden und überflutet das ganze Tal. Über diese Treppe kommen wir nicht zum Tor von Moria, es sei denn, jemand möchte schwimmen. Doch davon würde ich abraten. Ich fand da Wasser nicht sehr geheuer. Doch ich habe auch einen anderen Weg entdeckt. Ich denke es ist die Hauptstraße, die direkt zum Tor führt."Die Gefährten waren zwar nicht sehr glücklich, doch sie hatten keine Wahl. Im schnellsten Tempo. das sie kannten, rannten sie zur Hauptstraße. Als sei endlich den See erreichten, waren alle erleichtert. „Dort drüben ist das Tor. Kommt, schnell!"meinte Saraviera. Etwas Angst machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Auch die anderen hatten das Wolfsgeheul vernommen, welchen sich ihnen näherte. 


	14. Moria

„Dort drüben ist es."Gandalf ging auf die graue Wand zu. Mit seiner rechten Hand fuhr er über die nicht sichtbaren Linien. Dabei flüsterte er: „Nur das Mondlicht gibt dieses Geheimnis preis."Dann etwas lauter sprach er: „Wir müssen auf den Mond warten."So, als hätte dieser die Stimme des Zauberers vernommen, kam er in diesem Moment hinter einer schwarzen Wolke hervor. Die Strahlen vielen auf die Ritzen und ließ das Tor zur Zwergenwelt erscheinen. Ober diesem zog sich ein Band aus elbischen Buchstaben. „Was steht da?"fragte Frodo. „Da steht: Sprich Freund und tritt ein."„Und was heißt das?"fragte Pippin den Zauberer. „Das bedeutet, wenn du ein Freund bist, sprich das Losungswort und tritt ein."Gandalf drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf die Tür und sprach ein Wort, dessen Klang dem Rascheln eines Baumes im Herbstwindes gleich kam. Doch die Tür rührte sich nicht. Apate stieß Nilelen kurz mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Wie viele Zauberworte gibt es?"Nilelen verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich denke mal, dass es so viele Zauberworte gibt wie Sterne am Himmel."„Oh." Apates Augen nahmen einen entrückten Blick an. „Das sind viele. So wie ich das sehe, können wir nur auf das Zufallsprinzip vertrauen."meinte Ascarameniel. „Wenn ihr wieder zum Singen anfangt, erschlage ich euch."Die Geschwister sahen Arahiriel an. „Wir werden nicht singen."Sie hoben beide den Mittel- und Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand und sprachen: „Wir schwören es."Arahiriel wandte sich mit einen eher verächtlichen Blick ab. Die Schwestern warfen sich verschwörerische Blicke zu. Arahiriel hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie die beiden Sinas hinter ihrem Rücken die Finger der linken Hand gekreuzt hatten.  
  
Eine Stunde saßen sie vor der Tür. Gandalf hatte sich seine Pfeife angezündet. Apate und Ascarameniel hatten sich etwas entfernt von den anderen an der Wand nieder gelassen. „Also Schwesterherz. Wenn findest du am collsten?"Apate sah die Gefährten an. „Ich mag Merry. Er ist irgendwie niedlich mit seiner Knollnase."„Ich finde Pippin ist viel niedlicher mit seiner Lockenmähne."„Alle vier Hobbits haben eine Lockenmähne."Die beiden kicherten. „Weißt du, wen ich noch mag?"nahm Apate das Thema wieder auf. „Ich höre."„Boromir."„Boromir? O Gott, du spinnst ja."„Keiner mag ihn. Sie geben sich nur alle mit ihm ab, weil ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleibt. Irgendwie habe ich Mitleid mit ihm."„Mitleid ist eine gute Vorraussetzung für eine Beziehung."„Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen."„Vielleicht solltest du Nilelen fragen, was ihrer Meinung nach die beste Vorraussetzung für eine Beziehung ist."„Ich glaube, sie ist noch im Versuchstadium."„So könnte man es auch ausdrücken."„Was ist denn deiner Meinung nach die beste Vorraussetzung für eine Beziehung."„Sex."„Sex?"Apate blickte ihre Schwester erstaunt an. "Kommt noch was oder ist das alles?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. „Nein... oder warte. Liebe ist auch eine gute Vorraussetzung für eine Beziehung. Zwar nicht so gut wie Sex aber auch ok."Apate lachte. Die Blicke der beiden Sinas richteten sich auf Nilelen. Die Sillnara saß auf einem kleinen Felsen und blickte auf die dunkle Oberfläche des Sees, der sich vor ihr erstreckte. Legolas stand etwas abseits hinter ihr und betrachtete sie mit einem verträumten Blick. Merry und Pippin wollten gerade noch einen Stein im Wasser versenken, als Boromir seine Hand fest hielt und ihnen zu raunte: „Schreckt nicht das Wasser auf. Wer weiß, was darin alles lauert."Als wären Boromirs Worte ausschlaggebend standen alle auf. Nilelen jedoch stand nicht auf, weil sie die Worte erschreckte haben, sondern weil sie etwas fühlte, dass ihr in ihrer Umgebung gar nicht gefiel. Frodo war neben Gandalf getreten. „Es ist ein Rätsel. Sprich Freund und tritt ein. Was bedeutet Freund auf elbisch?"Gandalf nannte ihm das Wort. Das Tor öffnete sich. Saraviera stand auf. „Jetzt wirst du langsam alt, Gandalf."„weil du gewusst hast, wie man sie auch macht."„Ich bitte dich. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, wurde die Tür gerade gemacht."Gandalf antwortete nur mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Frodo. „Das habe ich gesehen, Gandalf Graurock. Und wenn wir nicht in Eile waren, würde ich dir die Leviten lesen."Dann betrat sie als Erste Moria. Die anderen folgten ihr Nilelen kehrte dem See nur widerwillig den Rücken. Gandalf ließ den Stein auf seinem Stab leuchten. Der Schein erhellte eine Halle voller Leichen. „Das ist keine Mine, das ist ein Grab."rief Boromir.  
  
Die Gefährten wichen zurück. Die Hobbits waren die letzten, die die Mine betreten hatten. Plötzlich schlang sich ein grüner Fangarm um das Bein das Ringträgers. Frodo schrie auf. Er wurde in die Höhe gehoben und auf den See zu gezogen. In diesem war ein Monster, dessen Hautfarbe undefinierbar war, aufgetaucht. Legolas begann sofort Pfeile auf das Wesen zu schießen. Aragorn lief auf das Monster zu und begann auf die hundert Fangarme ein zu hacken. Arahiriel sprang in den See und lief ebenfalls auf das Monster zu. Sie sah, dass Frodo nur noch wenige Zenitmeter von den spitzen Zähnen entfernt war. In diesem Moment gelang es erstens Legolas einen Pfeil zwischen die Augen des Ungeheuers zu treiben und zweitens Aragorn den Fangarm mit Frodo abzuschneiden. Der Hobbit fiel in die Arme der Sina. Dies packte ihn wie ein Kleinkind. Frodo fest an sich gedrückt lief sie auf das Tor zu. Aragorn folgte ihr. Legolas war der Letzte. Die Fangarme versuchten gleichzeitig durch das Tor zu gelangen. Dadurch bekommen das Gestein Risse und der Eingang stürzte in sich zusammen. Staub hüllte die Gefährten ein Arahiriel hielt Frodo noch immer fest an sich gedrückt. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzerster Zeit konnte Frodo den zarten Rosenduft wahrnehmen, der das Geschöpf umhüllte. „Es tut mir leid."flüsterte Arahiriel. „Was?"„Ich hab dich nicht gut genug beschützt." „Das stimmt doch nicht. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Schutz als dich vorstellen."Arahiriel sah den Ringträger etwas skeptisch an. Doch dann lächelte sie ihm dankbar zu. Als wäre es ihr erst in diesem Moment bewusst geworden, setzte sie Frodo auf den Boden ab. „Tut mir leid."„Schon in Ordnung."  
  
Gandalf ließ den Stein wieder leuchten. Nun müssen wir es mit der tagelangen Dunkelheit Morias aufnehmen. Hoffen wir, dass unsere Anwesenheit unbemerkt bleibt."Mit diesen Worten führte der Zauberer die kleine Gruppe in das Labyrinth der Zwergenmine Moria. Mit dem „unbemerkt bleiben"war das Jedoch eine andere Sache. Nilelen war umgeben von einem sanft, goldenen Schimmer, der sie wie Seide umhüllte. Die goldenen Strähne der beiden Sina- Geschwister funkelten im schwachen sein Schein des Steines. Saraviera war ein ganz besonderer Fall. Sie strahlte wie ein Stern am Nachthimmel. Bei einer Weggabelung blieb Gandalf stehen und raunte seiner alten Freundin Zu: „Kannst du dieses Leuchten nicht abstellen?"„Wieso?"„Weil sie uns sonst entdecken."„wer denn?"„Die Orks, die die Zwerge getötet haben."„Mit ein paar Orks werden wir doch wohl fertig werden oder?"Gandalf antwortete mit einem beredeten Blick. Saraviera verstummte und hüllte sich in einen Mantel aus Dunkelheit. Apate und Ascarameniel war die Umgebung ganz und gar nicht geheuer. Der Vorfall mit dem seltsamen Monster im See hatte sie etwas verängstigt. Doch wenn sich die beiden etwas vorgenommen haben, brechen sie das Unternehmen nicht bei der Hälfte ab. hand in Hand und wenn es ging neben einander folgten sie dem Weg, den der Zauberer einschlug. Arahiriels Sinne begannen sich zu schärfen- Sie durfte Frodo nicht noch einmal so einer Gefahr aussetzen. Sie musste ihn beschützen... 


	15. Moria

Tagelang marschierte die Gemeinschaft des Ringes durch die dunklen Gänge Morias, die einst vor langer Zeit von dem stolzen Volk der Zwerge in den Berg getrieben worden waren. Die Dunkelheit und auch das Versagen des Zeitgefühles trugen zu der allgemein drückenden Spannung zwischen den Gefährten bei. Sogar das sonnige Gemüt der beiden Sina-Schwestern war getrübt. Und dann geschah das, was Saraviera die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte. Gandalf wüsste den Weg nicht mehr. „Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass du langsam alt wirst?"seufzte die weiße Magierin. Sie stand neben dem Zauberer vor einer Verzweigung. „Weil das heißen würde, dass ich dir recht gebe." „Männer sind so stur."Gandalf lächelte. „Meine Liebe, ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass, wenn ich zu gebe, dass ich alt werde, es nicht gerade ein Kompliment für dich wäre."„Und wie soll ich das jetzt wieder verstehen?"„Du bist doch genauso alt wie ich. Oder irre ich mich da?"„Ja das tust du!"fuhr Saraviera ihn an. Dann verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich auf einen Stein nieder. Schmollend meinte sie dann: „Ich bin zwei Wochen jünger als du."Gandalf zog es vor, auf die Äußerung seiner alten Freundin nichts zu erwidern. Er konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen.  
  
Nilelen ließ sich neben Legolas auf einen Felsen sinken. Sie zog ein Bein an, legte ihr Kinn auf das knie und schlang ihre Arme darum. Das andere Bein baumelte gelassen herab. „Sag mal, Legolas, wenn wir Moria verlassen, kommen wir doch in die Nähe vom Düsterwald. Oder irre ich mich da?"Der Elbe lächelte. „Es kommt darauf an, was du unter „in die Nähe"verstehst." Die gold-braunen Augen der Sillnara sahen ihn an. Ein seltsamer Blick, den der Elbe nicht zu deuten vermochte, lag in ihnen. „Ist er so in der Nähe, dass du Lust bekommen könntest dort hin zu gehen? Zurück zu deinen Freunden? Deiner Familie?"„Wer verspürt nicht den Wunsch wieder nach Hause zu gehen?"Nilelen wandte ihren Blick ab und sah die Sinas der Reihe nach an. „Diejenigen unter uns, die kein zu Hause haben. Für sie gibt es weder am Anfang noch am Ende der Reise eine Zukunft, ein Ziel, dem sie glücklich entgegen gehen könnten. Für das sie ihr Leben geben könnten."Legolas blickte sie an. Nilelen wirkte entrückt. In ihrer Stimme lag eine Trauer, die er nicht erfassen konnte. So unendlich schien sie zu sein. „Wenn du kein zu Hause hast, werde ich dir eines geben müssen."sprach er schließlich. Nilelen blickte ihn wieder an. „Zu Hause ist dort, wo dein Herz ist. Willst du meinem Herzen den Weg zu dem Ort, an dem es glücklich sein kann, zeigen?"„Ich würde es zu mindestens versuchen."Die Sillnara wandte ihren Blick ab. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr zartes Antlitz. Ein Schein von Zufriedenheit erhellte es. Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. Legolas nahm diese kleine Veränderung mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf seine verstummte Gesprächspartnerin zur Kenntnis. Ein Schmunzeln heiterte die feinen, sonst eher harten Züge des Waldelben auf.  
  
Die anderen Gefährten saßen alles sehr stumm in vereinzelten, kleinen Gruppen. Sie sprachen nur wenig und sehr gedämpft, damit man sie nicht entdeckte. Sogar die beiden Sina-Geschwister hatten begriffen, dass es für sie besser ist zu schweigen. Auch hatte die Dunkelheit der Zwergenmine und die Traurigkeit, die einem immer zu umgeben schien, wie ein dunkler Mantel, hatte sich in ihre Herzen gefressen. Merry und Pippin hatten ebenfalls ihre Heiterkeit abgelegt. Wobei man hier bemerken muss, dass die beiden Hobbits verstimmt waren, da sie nun schon mehr Mahlzeiten als das zweite Frühstück ausfallen lassen haben müssen. Frodo saß auf einem Stein und ließ seinen Blick über den Weg unter ich schweifen, den sie gekommen waren. Seine Augen blieben unwillkürlich an etwas hängen. Zuerst dachte Frodo, es wäre nur ein Stein, doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass siech dieses etwas bewegte und plötzlich konnte er auch die leisen, platschenden Geräusche dieses Etwas hören. Erschrocken rannte er zu Gandalf. der saß pfeifenrauchend neben Saraviera auf einen Stein vor den drei möglichen Wegen. „Da unten ist etwas."„Das ist Gollum."antwortete Gandalf ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Er folgte uns schon seit vier Tagen."Frodo war starr vor Entsetzten. Er begriff nicht, wie Gandalf das so kalt lassen konnte. Unsicher fragte er Gandalf: „Wie ist er den Verließen von Mordor entkommen?" „Entkommen?...Oder freigelassen."bemerkte Gandalf und sah nun endlich in die Augen des Hobbits. Frodo verstand. Er dachte an das, was Gollum schon alles getan haben sollte. „Ein Jammer, das Bilbo ihn nicht umgebracht hat als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte!"rutschte es Frodo hasserfüllt heraus. Arahiriel blickte ihren Schützling an. Was sie dachte, konnte der Hobbit, der ihren Blick erwiderte, nicht erkennen. Dann wandte sie ihre wunderschöne blauen Augen von ihm ab und fixierten einen Punkt irgendwo in der Dunkelheit der Mine. „Ein Jammer?"Der Zauberer blickte zuerst Frodo und dann Arahiriel an. „Mitleid und Erbarmen hielten Bilbos Hand zurück." „Aber es war nicht sein Mitleid."flüsterte Saraviera. Gandalf sah Frodo an. „Viele die sterben, verdienen das Leben und viele die leben verdienen den Tod. Kannst du es ihnen geben, Frodo?"fragte Gandalf. „Wessen Mitleid hat Bilbo davon abgehalten sein Schwert zu ziehen?"fragte der junge Hobbit leise. Saraviera blickte ihn an. „Die Kräfte der Sinas mögen zwar nicht so groß sein, wie die der Sillnara, aber man sollte sie nie unterschätzen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie eine Mission verfolgen, an denen ihr Herz hängt."Frodo antwortete nicht. Erneut wanderte sein Blick zu Arahiriel. Die Sina saß auf dem rauen Felsboden und lehnte mit ihrem Rücken an der Wand. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sie schien zu schlafen und dennoch konnte er ab und zu den wachsamen Blick ihrer Augen unter den Lidern erblicken.  
  
„Das ist der Weg!"Der Aufschrei des Zauberers riss die Gefährten aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. „Gandalf erinnert sich."meinte Merry. „Nein, Merriadoc. Doch im Zweifelsfall sollte man immer seiner Nase folgen und hier ist die Luft besser."„Sie könnte auch besser sein, weil wir in den Tod gehen." murmelte Saraviera. „Wir sind heute wieder optimistisch."meinte Arahiriel, die die Worte ihrer Freundin vernommen hatte."„Es kann eben nicht jeder einen kleinen Held als baldigen Ehemann haben."„Kleine Helden sind immer noch besser als alte Männer."Saraviera zog es vor nichts mehr zu erwidern. Die beiden folgten den Gefährten die Treppen in die Tiefen der Minen hinab, in denen die Luft besser sein sollte. 


	16. Moria

Nach zahlreichen Stufen erreichten sie eine große Halle. Sie konnten das Ende dieses Raumes nicht einmal erahnen. Gandalf wagte es etwas mehr Licht mit seinem Zauberstab zu machen und ihnen bot sich ein gewaltiger Anblick. Ein endlos langer wie hoher Raum mit kunstvoll behauene Säulen schloss sich vor ihnen auf. Jetzt erst begriffen sie, welche Kunstfertigkeit die Zwerge haben mussten, um so etwas zu erbauen. Alle waren hellauf begeistert, doch Gimli entdeckte plötzlich etwas, dass ihn grauen ließ. Er hatte eine kleine Kammer entdeckt und nannte verzweifelt schreiend darauf zu. Entsetzt rannten ihm die anderen Gefährten nach. Als sie nachgekommen waren, stand Gimli verzweifelt vor einem Steingrab. Es war die letzte Ruhestätte von Durin. Die anderen Gefährten sahen sich entsetzt in dem grauen Raum um. Überall lagen Gebeine von Zwergen herum. Gandalf nahm seinen Hut ab und gab ihm mitsamt seinem Zauberstab Pippin in die Hand. Dann ging er zu den Überresten eines Zwerges, der ein Buch in der Hand hielt. Er hob das schwere Buch hoch und begann laut vorzulesen: „Sie haben die Brücke und die zweite Halle genommen. Wir haben das Tor versperrt, können es aber nicht lange halten. Die Erde bebt, Trommeln in der Tiefe. Wir können nicht hinaus...ein Schatten bewegt sich in der Dunkelheit... wir können nicht hinaus... Sie kommen!"Gandalf blickte entsetzt auf die letzten Worte, die nur sehr schwer zu lesen waren, da sie in Todesnot geschrieben worden waren. Alle Gefährten packte das Grauen.  
  
Pippin wich immer mehr Richtung Wand zurück, doch plötzlich bemerkte er hinter sich einen Brunnen. Darauf lag ebenfalls ein Skelett eines Zwerges. Trotz der Angst erwachte in Pippin große Neugier und sie nahm schließlich auch Überhand. Er begutachtete das Skelett. Vorsichtig berührte er die seltsam gekrümmte Hand und wollte sie schließlich auch bewegen. Doch in diesem Moment verlor das Skelett seinen Kopf. Er fiel in den Brunnenschacht und bei jedem Aufprall erzeugte es ein lautes Geräusch. Erschrocken wandte sich Pippin um. Gandalf funkelte ihn mit bösen Augen an. Doch bevor er etwas sagen, fiel auch noch der Rest des toten Körpers in den Schacht des Brunnens. Das Geräusch von Knochen, die gegen eine Wand schlugen, und das Rasseln einer Kette hallte durch die gespannte Stille der Mine. Ein dumpfes Geräusch setzte dem Fall des Skelettes schließlich ein Ende. Endlos erscheinende Sekunden, in denen keiner es wagte sich zu rühren, vergingen. Doch es geschah nichts. Boromir war der Erste, der erleichtert aufatmete. Wütend klappte Gandalf das Buch zu und stürmte Pippin entgegen. Dieser wurde immer kleiner unter den wütenden Blicken des Zauberers. Gandalf donnerte mit energischer Stimme: „Närrischer Tuck! Wirf dich das nächste Mal selbst hinein, dann sind wir dich und deine Dummheit los!"Er riss Pippin seinen Hut und den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Obwohl der Schrecken immer noch in ihren Knochen steckte, keimte Zorn in Ascarameniel auf. Doch Apate bemerkte den Gedankengang ihrer Schwester und konnte sie gerade noch zurück halten, bevor sich die Sina auf Gandalf stürzen konnte. Gandalf wandte sich wütend von Pippin ab und murmelte etwas unverständliches in seinen Bart. Plötzlich vernahmen sie einen dumpfen Trommelschlag. Alle Gefährten wandte siech entsetzt zu dem Brunnen um. Ein weiterer Trommelschlag folgte. Und dann ertönte, wie zur Antwort, eine andere Trommel. Und plötzlich waren es mehr als zwei Trommeln-. Die Takte wurden immer heftiger und die Antwortschläge wurden immer schneller. Und schließlich vernahmen die Gefährten wütendes Jagdgeschrei. „ORKS!"schrei Legolas. Boromir riss entsetzt die Augen auf und rannte zur Tür, die zur Halle hinausführte. Er wandte seinen Blick nach rechts und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. An der Stelle, an der zuvor noch sein Kopf gewesen war, steckte nun ein schwarzgefiederter Pfeil im Holz. Aragorn zog ihn zur Seite und schloss mit Boromirs Hilfe das alte Tor. Mit Äxten und Stangen, die sie teilweise aus den toten Hände ihrer Besitzer reißen mussten, verriegelten sie den Eingang. „Sie haben einen Höhlentroll bei sich!"rief Boromir. Aragorn zog sein Schwert. Die anderen Gefährten taten es ihm gleich. Arahiriel stellte sich schützende vor die Hobbits, welche sich alle um Frodo gedrängt hatten. Die wütenden Orkschreie ließen den Gefährten das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Legolas legte einen Pfeil auf seinen Bogen und spannte dessen Sehne. Nilelen flüsterte ihrem Schwert Marzu eine alte Beschwörungsformel zu. Dann ging auch sie in Gefechtsposition. Die Orks begannen das Tor mit Hilfe von Äxten zu zerstören. Kaum hatte der erste von ihnen seine hässliche Visage durch die Öffnung, die sie geschaffen hatten gesteckt, wurde er auch schon von Legolas Pfeil nieder gestreckt. Auch der zweite wurde von dem Pfeil des Elben getötet.  
  
Dann allerdings benutzen die Kreaturen einen Rammbock und verschafften sich so den Zugang zu der Kammer, in der die Gefährten sie bereits mit gezückten Waffen erwarteten. Ascarameniel und Apate warfen sich den Orks entgegen und keiner von den Kreaturen, die sich auf die Sinas stürzten kam mit dem Leben davon. Auch Nilelens Schwert Marzu fuhr durch die Kehlen der Orks wie durch Papier. Saraviera murmelte einen alten Zauberspruch und 10 Orks wurden von einem gleißenden, weißen Pfeil, der den Durchmesser einer Lanze hatte, durchbohrt. Gerade als sich in den Gefährten die Hoffnung rührte, dass sie gewinnen könnten, wurde das Gebrüll des Trolles hörbar. Seine grässliche Gestalt zwängte sich durch den Eingang und zerstörte die Reste der Tür, die den Orks vorher stand gehalten hatten. Sam stand direkt vor dem Monstrum. Entsetzt blickte er auf. Wütend hob der Troll seine Keule. Geistesgegenwärtig sprang Sam durch die Beine des Trolles und kam noch einmal mit heiler Haut davon. Der Troll hatte jedoch bereits ein neues Opfer gefunden. Er stürzte sich nun auf die anderen drei Halblinge. Doch bevor die mächtige Keule auf sie zerschmettern konnte, sprangen die Hobbits auseinander. Frodo rettete sich nach rechts hinter eine Säule. Er hoffte, der Troll würde ihn nicht entdecken, doch seine Hoffnungen waren vergebens. Als er einen vorsichtigen Blick um die Säule wagte, blickte er in das Auge des Monstrums. Der Troll brüllte Frodo an. Entsetzt schreiend fiel Frodo in die Nische, welche sich hinter der Säule befand. Der Troll zertrümmerte die Säule und wollte auf den Hobbit losgehen, als sich Aragorn ihm in den weg stellte. Wütend schrie die Kreatur auf und schleuderte den Mann gegen die nächste Wand. Frodo lief auf den bewusstlosen Aragorn zu. Der Troll hatte sich inzwischen seinen Speer geholt und ging nun auf den Ringträger los. Frodo konnte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Aber den zweiten Angriff sah er nicht kommen. Mit ungeheurer Kraft rammt der Höhlentroll den Speer in Frodos rechte Schulter. Der Hobbit schnappte nach Luft und brach zusammen. „Herr Frodo!"schrie Sam entsetzt und lief auf seinen Freund zu.  
  
Arahiriel, die sich umgewandt hatte, nach dem der Schrei des Hobbits an ihr Ohr gedrungen war, wurde kreidebleich. Ihr Blick war auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt des Hobbits gerichtet. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich Pippin wutentbrannt auf den Troll stürzte. Sie sah auch nicht Ascarameniel, die versuchte Pippin zu helfen. Nach und nach wurde ihr bewusst, was geschehen war. Ihr Antlitz verzog sich zu einer Fratze aus reinem Hass und Zorn. In ihren blauen Augen glomm ein Feuer, dessen Hitze auf die Aura der verbannten Fürstentochter überging. Die Orks schienen die Veränderung, die mit der Sina vorging, zu spüren, denn sie wagten nicht sie anzugreifen. Arahiriel wandte sich dem Höhlentroll zu. Sie streckte ihre linke Hand aus und schrie: „Ta niatek layórnoch blesórth, ekrehar iniré remár! In tarek tunarkieth!"( Du Kette königlichem Geblüd erhöre meinen Ruf! Ich fordere Gerechtigkeit!) Kaum waren die Worte über die blassen Lippen der Sina gekommen, schoss eine silberne Kette aus ihrer Hand und durchbohrte die Brust des Trolles. Sie ließ ihr Schwert fallen, packte das Ende der Kette nun auch mit ihrer anderen Hand und zog mit einer ungeheuren Kraft daran. Der Troll schrie auf. Dann brach er zusammen. Die Gefährten blickten auf den roten Klumpen, den Arahiriel mit Hilfe der Kette aus der Brust der Kreatur gerissen hatte. Es war das Herz des Monstrum.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm Sam ein Stöhnen neben sich. „Herr Frodo! Du lebst noch!" schrei er begeister auf und drehte ihn herum. Alle anderen kamen auf ihn zugerannt. Nur Arahiriel blieb stehen. Sie wandte sich um und sah Frodo an. Während die anderen entdeckten, dass es ein Kettenhemd aus Mithril war, welches Frodo vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, stand sie einfach nur da und wagte es nicht ihren Blick von ihrem Schützling zu wenden. Was sie dachte blieb allen Anwesenden verborgen. In der rechten Hand hielt sie noch immer die Kette. Mit der Linke tastete sie vorsichtig zu ihrer rechten Schulter. Sie fühlte das Pochen des Schmerzes. Frodo legte seine Hand auf die selbe Stelle an seinem Körper. dort hatte der Troll den Speer in ihn gerammt. 


	17. Moria

Gandalf war der Erste, der die Stille unterbrach. „Wir müssen weiter. Sie werden bald kommen."Die anderen standen auf und folgten dem Zauberer, der die kleine Kammer bereits verlassen hatte. Orks kamen aus allen möglichen Himmelsrichtungen gerannt und hetzten ihnen nach. Ihr Geschrei war ohrenbetäubend. Als sie in der Mitte der Halle waren, konnten sie nicht mehr weiter. Orks umzingelten sie . Rücken an Rücken standen sie mit gezückten Waffen vor ihren Feinden, die ihnen zahlenmäßig um Tausende überlegen waren. In dem weißen Licht von Gandalfs starb konnte man die grünen Augen der Kreaturen erkennen. In ihnen war grenzenloser Hass zu erkennen. Apate schlucke. Ascarameniel erging es nicht anders. Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern. In diesem Moment kam ihr ein Gedanke. Orks waren wie Hunde. Sie konnten die Angst ihres Gegners riechen.  
  
Sie atmete durch und richtete sich auf. Apate tat es ihr gleich. Sie nahm den Griff ihres Schwertes fester in die Hand. Die Sina ließ ihren Blick über die Reihen der Feinde schweifen. Saraviera fasste in diesem Moment eine Entscheidung, die sie für den Rest ihres Weges am Leben erhalten würde. Und diese Entscheidung lautete folgendermaßen: wenn sie schon sterben musste, wenn Mantos, der Gott des Schicksal, die letzten Seiten ihres Lebensbuches bereits gezählt hat, dann würde sie so viele ihrer Feinde mit sich in den Tod reißen, wie es in ihrer Macht stand. Und diese Macht hatte fast keine Grenzen. Doch zu einem Kampf sollte es nicht kommen. Plötzlich wurde ein Geräusch, dass einzigartig auf dieser Welt und genauso unbeschreibbar war, hörbar. Es war nicht laut. Das menschliche Ohr vermochte es kaum zu erfassen. Man könnte es mit einem Knacken vergleichen. Man hört es, kann aber nicht genau feststellen, woher es kommt. Die Orks gerieten in Panik.  
  
Sie wandten sich um und lieben so schnell sie konnten davon. Einige verschwanden in Löcher im Boden. Andere wiederum kletterten die riesigen Steinsäulen hinauf. Gandalf wandte sich um. Am anderen Ende der Halle war ein roter Schein zu erkennen. Nilelen starrte den Schein mit großen Augen an. Ihre Hand hatte sich fester um den Griff ihres Schwertes geschlungen. „Was zum Henker ist das?"Es war Boromir, der die Frage, die im Moment allen durch den Kopf ging, stellte. „Es ist ein Dämon aus alter Zeit. Die Zwerge haben ihn aufgeweckt."„Und die Sillnara haben ihn geschaffen." Saraviera sah Nilelen an. Eine Träne hatte sich aus ihrem Auge gelöst und rann ihre Wange hinab. „Man nennt ihn Balrog. Lauft!"Ohne wirklich darüber nach zu denken folgten die anderem dem Befehl. Sie lieben zu dem Ausgang der Halle. Die Hobbits waren die ersten. Diese Tatsache wäre ihnen fast zum Verhängnis geworden. Sie die ersten Stufen der Treppe hinab und konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Sie hatten übersehen, dass die Stiege einen scharfen Knick nach rechts machte. Sie liefen weiter. Gandalf hielt Aragorn auf. „Schwerter nützen hier nichts. Wenn mir etwas passiert, führst du sie weiter."Apate und Ascarameniel hatten die Worte des Zauberers vernommen. „Hast du das gehört?"fragte Ascarameniel ihre Schwester. Diese bejaht die Frage. „In den Geschichten nehmen nur solche Figuren diese Worte in den Mund, die ins Gras beißen."meinte Ascarameniel. „Ich hoffe du irrst dich."„Ich auch." Nilelen war die letzte. Die Gefährten kamen zu einem Teil der Treppe, bei dem ein Stück fehlte.  
  
Legolas sprang mit großer Leichtigkeit über den Spalt. Gandalf und Saraviera folgten ihm etwas tollpatschig. Apate und Ascarameniel sahen darin einen günstigen Zeitpunkt ihr Geschick zu beweisen. Sie sprangen hinüber und vollführten dabei einen Salto. Boromir nahm Merry und Pippin um die Hüfte und sprang mit den beiden Hobbits. Arahiriel folgte ihnen und landete wie eine Katze auf ihren Füßen. Aragorn nahm Sam und warf den protestierenden Hobbit hinüber, wo er in den Armen des Elben sicher landete. Als nächstes wollte sich der Waldläufer Gimli vornehmen. Doch dieser meinte nur: „Einen Zwergen wirft man nicht ."Dann nahm er Schwung und sprang. Doch leider landete er etwas unglücklich. Legolas musste ihm am Bart festhalten, was der Zwerg mit einem „Nicht den Bart!"–Aufschrei kommentierte, damit er nicht in die Tiefen stürzte. Dann geschah etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes. Die Treppe brach vor und hinter Aragorn und Frodo ab. Nilelen konnte sich mit einem Satz nach hinten retten. Aragorn weiß dem Hobbit an sich leicht nach vorne zu beugen. Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen war. Das Treppenstück wankte nach vor. Frodo und der Waldläufer sprangen in dem Moment, als die Treppe, auf der die anderen standen in der Nähe war. Sie wurden von Arahiriel und Legolas aufgefangen. Diese Mal vergaß die Sina nicht den Hobbit wieder auf den Boden zu setzten. Legolas wandte sich Nilelen zu. „Komm!!"rief er ihr zu. Sie wandte ihrem Blick von dem roten Schemen hinter sich ab, breitete ihre Flügel aus und wollte hinüber fliegen. Ein Orkpfeil traf einen ihrer weißen Schwingen. Sie schrie kurz auf, strauchelte und fing sie noch um in Legolas Armen zu landen. Dieser zog den Pfeil geistesgegenwärtig heraus. Die Flügel verschwanden. Ein roter Fleck wurde auf dem Rückend er Sillnara sichtbar. Nilelen zog wütend einen Pfeil aus Legolas Köcher. Sie wandte sich um und schoß den Pfeil mit freier Hand auf den Ork.  
  
Der Pfeil bohrte sich in den Bauch des Wesens. Nilelen verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und der Ork explodierte. Bevor der Elbe irgend etwas sagen konnte, nahm ihn Nilelen bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Die Gefährten überquerten die Brücke von Khazad – dûm. Nur Gandalf blieb auf der selbigen stehen. Der Balrog war nun ganz dicht vor ihm. Nilelen drehte sich um. Sie machte einige Schritte auf die Kreatur zu. Dann breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und flog unter großen Schmerzen auf den Balrog zu. Drei Meter von ihm entfernt blieb sie in der Luft stehen. Die roten, glühenden Augen des Monsters starrten sie an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Trauer. „So sehen wir uns also wieder, Marinos. Hab ich dir gefehlt?"„Jeder Augenblick ohne dich ist eine Qual." „Ich wollte, ich könnte dir helfen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Mantos dazu bringen, dein Schicksal umzuschreiben. Aber diese Macht besitze ich nicht. Nicht mehr."„Ich will nicht, dass du den Gott des Schicksals deine Seele im Tausch gegen mein Schicksal anbietest. Ich bin selbst schuld."„Du fehlst mir."„In lor tain. ( Ich liebe dich)" „In phia.( Ich weiß)."Der Balrog streckte seine linke Klaue aus und wollte Nilelen berühren, doch diese konnte der bösen Aura des Wesens nicht stand halten. es verbrannte sie innerlich. Der Schmerz betäubte sie. Wie ein Blatt im Wind fiel Nilelen aus der Luft. Als sie auf dem harten Stein aufkam, schrie der Balrog auf. Er wollte zu ihr und ihr helfen. Gandalf jedoch glaubte, dass das Wesen angreifen wollte. Legolas lief auf Nilelen zu, hob sie hoch und brachte sie in Sicherheit.  
  
„Du kommst nicht vorbei!!"schrei der Zauberer. Dabei rammte er den Stock in den Fels. Der Stein auf dem Stock flammte auf. Der Balrog ließ seine Geißel in der Luft schwingen. Doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, brach die Brücke unter seinen Füßen auseinander und der Balrog stürzte in die Tiefe. Gandalf wandte sich zu den andere um. In diesem Moment schoss die Geißel hinter dem alten Mann durch die Luft und schlang sie um das rechte Bein des Zauberers. Er wurde von der Brücke gerissen. Mit dem Händen konnte er sich noch kurz an dem Stein fest halten. „Flieht ihr Narren."warf er den anderen an den Kopf. Dann ließ er los und folgte dem Balrog in die Tiefe. Frodo schrie laut den Namen des Mannes. Er wollte zu im laufen, doch Boromir hielt in zurück. Saraviera seufzte. „Das musste ja irgendwann einmal so kommen."murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Abgrund zu. Ein Arm packte sie plötzlich. Sie wandte sich um und blickte in Arahiriels blaue Augen. „Pass auf dich auf."„Immer doch."Die Sina ließ ihre Freundin los. Saraviera lief auf das Ende der Brücke zu, Sie sprang, streckt ihre Arme aus und folgte Gandalf in die Tiefen. 


	18. Lorien

Die Orks hatte ihre Angst überwunden und beschossen die Gefährten mit Pfeilen. Die Gefolgschaft des Ringes verließ die Mine. Draußen angekommen, ließen sie ihren Emotionen freien Lauf. Merry und Pippin sanken auf dem felsigen Boden. Sie konnten ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Apate und Ascarameniel fielen sich um den Hals und weinten. Boromir starrte fassungslos in Nichts. Sam saß auf einem kleinen Felsen und wischte sich mit der flachen Hand über die Augen. Legolas setzte sich auf eine Erhebung. er richtete Nilelens bewusstlosen Körper etwas auf und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Sein Kinn legte er auf ihr Haupt. Er musste mehrmals schlucken, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.  
  
Arahiriel ging auf Frodo zu, der etwas abseits von den anderen stand. Leise rief sie seinen Namen. Er wandte sich um. Seine blauen Augen waren wässrig. Sie ließ sich vor Frodo auf die Knie fallen. „Frodo, weine nicht. Gandalf ist nicht tot. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht."„Woher willst du das wissen?"„Saraviera würde nie zu lassen, das Gandalf stirbt. Sie würde nicht einmal zu lassen, dass man ihm die Haare schneidet."Sie versuchte ein Lächeln hervor zu bringen. Frodo antwortete nicht. Statt dessen fiel er ihr um den Hals. Arahiriel legte ihre Arme um den Hobbit.  
  
Aragorn war der einzige, der sich nicht gehen ließ. Er drängte sie anderen zum Aufbruch. „Jetzt lass ihnen doch eine Minute zum Trauern!"fuhr ihn Boromir an. „Wir müssen von hier weg. Wenn es dunkel wird, wimmelt es hier von Orks. Legolas!"Der Elb sah ihn an. Er stand auf. Nilelen stöhnte in seinen Armen. Eine Hand griff nach seinem Kragen und krallte ihre Finger in den grünen Stoff. Die anderen wischten ihre Tränen weg und folgten Aragorn. Nach etwa einer Stunde kam Nilelen wieder zu sich. Als sie in die blauen Augen ihres Trägers blickte, huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Züge. Gegen Legolas Willen setzte Nilelen den Rest des Weges zum Wald Lórien zu Fuß fort. Sie dachte angestrengt nach. Legolas hatte ihr von Gandalfs und Saravieras Verslust berichtet. War ja logisch gewesen, dass ihre alte Freundin in Verlauf ihrer Reise so eine Aktion abziehen musste. War ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Auch spürte Sillnara die Gewissheit, dass ihre Freundin noch am Leben war. Aber auch etwas anderes quälte ihre Gedanken . Das sie Marinos wieder begegnet war... Es war schon so lange her. Sie hatte ihn nie vergessen. Sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Schließlich gehörte ein Teil ihres Herzens immer ihn. Seine Liebe zu ihr war immer in ihren Gedanken gewesen und doch... Heute harre sie zum ersten Mal begriffen, wie sehr er sie geliebt hatte und noch immer liebte. Es war eine Liebe, der nicht einmal der Tod die Grenzen aufzeigen konnte. Sie dachte dran, wie er zuvor versucht hatte, sie zu berühren. Er hatte sei innerlich verbrannt. Es hatte sich etwas in ihr verändert. Sie konnte die Anwesenheit des Bösen in ihr spüren. Sie wusste zwar, dass es schon immer da gewesen war, aber es schien durch die Berührung des Balrogs an mehr Macht gewonnen zu haben.  
  
Es begann bereits zu dämmern. Aragorn legte nun ein immer schnelleres Tempo vor. Die Gefährten konnten in der untergehenden Sonne einen goldschimmernden Wald vor sich erkennen. „Lothlórien!"bemerkte Aragorn erfreut. „Kommt schnell, meine Freunde."Er rannte auf den Waldrand zu, Dabei überquert er einen klaren, blauen Bach. Arahiriel verharrte einen kurzen Augenblick, an dem Ufer des Baches. Er erinnerte sie an den Bach, dessen Lauf sich um ihr Gefängnis gewunden hatte. Sie verwarf den bedrückenden Gedanken jedoch sofort. Jetzt war nicht der passende Zeitpunkt, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zu widmen, überquerte sie den Bach. Gimli warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Wald. „Man erzählt sich, dass hier eine Elbenhexe wohnt."meinte er mit einem mürrischen Unterton in der Stimme. „Viele die in diesen Wald gingen, wurden nie wieder gesehen und die, die entkamen, waren nie unversehrt."„Sag nicht unversehrt´ sondern unverändert´ und ich will dir glauben."erwiderte Aragorn. „Vielleicht veranstalten sie da drinnen Orgien und keiner will wieder weg, weil seine Bedürfnisse in der Welt außerhalb des Waldes nicht so gut befriedigt werden können."meinte Apate. Ascarameniel blickte ihre Schwester an. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?" fragte sie. Die beiden Sinas lächelten vielsagend. Bevor sie jemand aufhalten konnten, liefen sie in den Wald. „Verflucht sei der Urvater der Sinas. Hat er ihnen doch diese Überstürztheit mit gegeben."meinte Aragorn. Nilelen folgte den beiden Sinas. Kurz darauf konnten man die Protestschrei der Geschwister hören, die von Nilelen an ihren Ohren zurück zu den anderen Gefährten geschleift wurden. „Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht."meinte Apate. „Ja, genau. Du kannst uns ruhig loslassen."sagte Ascarameniel. „Hier gibt es keine Alleingänge." sagte Nilelen. Sie ließ die Geschwister los. „Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht."„Das ist mir egal. Es gibt Regeln und an die werdet ihr euch jetzt gefälligst halten."Die beiden Sinas blickten zu Boden. „Habt ihr verstanden?"hackte die Sillnara nach. „Ja, Nilelen."antworteten die Angesprochenen wie aus einem Munde. Nilelen seufzte. „Hätt´ ich gewusst, dass ich jetzt auch noch Babysitterin spielen darf, wäre ich zu Hause geblieben."murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."meinte Arahiriel. Ein Lächeln erhellte die Züge der Sillnara. „Du hast recht."erwiderte sie. Dann betraten die Reste der Gefolgschaft den Wald.  
  
Frodo erschrak plötzlich. Er war sich sicher eine Stimme gehört zu haben, die ihn im Wald willkommen hieß. Er warf verwirrt einen Blick auf seine Beschützerin. Doch konnte er aus ihren Zügen nicht entnehmen, ob sie die Worte ebenfalls vernommen hatte oder nicht. Sie gingen immer tiefer in den Wald. Erneut drang die Frauenstimme in die Gedanken des Ringträgers. Dieses Mal konnte er jedoch den Schauer, der über seine Rücken laufen wollte, unterdrücken. Gimli sah sich misstrauisch um. „Seid wachsam, junge Hobbits."wandte er sich an die Halblinge. „Bleibt an meiner Seite, den ich habe die Augen eines Adlers und die Ohren eines Luchses..."Noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, sah er sich einer Pfeilspitze gegenüber. Die anderen Gefährten erschraken. Sie waren plötzlich von Elben umzingelt. Die Elben trugen graue Mäntel, die sie zwischen den silbernen Stämmen der Bäume verschwinden ließen. Ein Elb trat neben die Bogenschützen, die Gimli bedrohten. Mit einem leicht höhnischem Blick sprach er: „Der Zwerg atmet so laut, dass wir ihm im Dunkeln hätten erschießen können. 


	19. Lorien

Gimli funkelte den Elben wütend an. Aragorn richtete seinen Blick auf den Elben und erschien ihn zu erkennen. „Haldir von Lórien, wir brauchen den Schutz eures Volkes. Bitte.."Haldir betrachtete die restlichen Gefährten. „Kommt."sagte er und mit einem wissenden Blick auf Frodo fügte er hinzu: „Sie erwartet euch."„Sie?"fragte Apate ihre Schwester. „Wahrscheinlich lebt in dem Wald ein Monster mit sechs Augen und siebenundzwanzig Beinen und diesem Monster wollen sie uns zum Fraß vorwerfen."sagte Ascarameniel. „Das klingt aber gar nicht gut. Warum dann sie?"„Weil Monster immer weiblich sind. Naja. Meistens zu mindestens."Die Geschwister blickten sich an. Dann erschauderten sie gleichzeitig.  
  
Die Nacht war hereingebrochen. Die Gefährten, geführt von den Elben, waren nun schon lange der Nimrodel gefolgt, die langsam zu einem reißenden Fluss angewachsen war. Haldir hielt neben einem großen Mallorn-Baum. er ließ einen Pfiff, der wie ein Vogelruf klang, ertönen und wenige Sekunden später wurde eine Leiter herunter gelassen. Haldir kletterte voraus und die Gefährten folgten ihm. Wobei man bei dieser Gelegenheit hinzufügen muss, dass Ascarameniel leise vor sich hin fluchte, da sie Strickleiter klettern wie die Pest hasste. „Was ist das?"fragte Pippin, als er oben angekommen war. „Ich tippe auf ein Baumhaus."meinte Apate. „Ein sehr großes Baumhaus. Ohne Wände und ohne Dach."fügte Ascarameniel hinzu. „Das ist ein Flett- von uns auch Talon genannt."erklärte Haldir. „Kein Baumhaus."meinte Apate. „Nein, aber knapp daneben ist leider auch vorbei."meinte Ascarameniel. Haldir wandte sich an Legolas: „Ihr seid 12 Gefährten: Ein Elb, zwei Menschen , vier Hobbits und ein Zwerg – wovon ich nicht sehr viel halte..."  
  
Gimli murmelte etwas, was Aragorn sich entrüstet um drehen ließ. „Das wahr jetzt nicht nett!"meinte er. „Das wären nun acht Gefährten von 12."fuhr Haldir fort. „Doch die Rasse der restlichen vier vermag ich nicht zu erkennen."„Es sind Geschöpfe aus alter Zeit."erwiderte Legolas. „Drei Sinas und die letzte Sillnara haben sich uns angeschlossen."Haldir sah Nilelen an. Ein bewundernder Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten. „Diese Fremden sind in Lórien gerne willkommen."sagte er erfreut zu Legolas. „Doch der Zwerg..."begann er ernst. „Er hat sich als tapferer und treuer Gefährte erwiesen."erwiderte Legolas. „Genau. Höre auf die Worte des Prinzen des Düsterwaldes."sagte Nilelen. Legolas sah sie überrascht an. Sie erwiderte seinen erstaunten Blick mit einem Lächeln. „Wir werden sehen,"sagte Haldir, „Ich möchte, dass du ihn nicht aus den Augen lässt. Gimlis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Doch kam kein Wort über seine Lippen. Die Gefährten bekamen zu Essen, was vor allem die Hobbits dankbar annahmen.  
  
Legolas ging zu Haldir und sagte:"Ich bräuchte eure heilenden Kräfte." „Warum? Ist jemand verletzt?"„Ja."sprach der Prinz vom Düsterwald und sah Nilelen an. Die Sillnara saß zwischen Apate und Arahiriel. Von ihrem Essen hatte sie kaum etwas zu sich genommen. Sie war blass. Haldir nickte. Legolas trat an Nilelen heran. „Komm."meinte er und reichte ihr seine Hand. Die Sillnara sah ihn einem Moment lang misstrauisch an. Dann seufzte sie und ergriff seine Hand. Legolas führte sie zu einer kleinen Hütte. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Innere des Hauses. Als sie Haldir erblickte, stöhnte sie auf. „Nicht doch. Ich habe doch angst vor Nadeln und spitzen Gegenständen."meinte sie. „Du hast ein Schwert."warf Legolas ein. „Ich habe angst vor spitzen Gegenständen, die mir weh tun könnten. Mein Schwert tut nur denen weh, die mir weh tun wollen. Aber das versteht ein Mann wahrscheinlich nicht."Legolas schluckte den Kommentar, der auf seiner Zunge lag hinunter. „Öffne bitte deine Flügel."bat er sie statt dessen. Nilelen blickte den Elben einen Moment lang. Dann ließ sie einen resignierenden Seufzer ertönen und öffnete ihre Flügel. Sie ließ sich nichts von ihren Schmerzen anmerken, aber Legolas kam es so vor, als wäre sie nun blasser als zuvor.  
  
Auch bot ihr Flügel keinen allzu schönen Anblick. Er war blutverschmiert und viele Federn hatten sich verklebt. Legolas ergriff ihre Hand. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe Haldir gebeten, dir zu helfen. Ohne spitzen Gegenstände." Nilelen blickte ihn misstrauisch an. Haldir trat an die Sillnara heran. Er hatte ein silbernes Blatt in der Hand. Er betrachtete die Wunde, die der Orkpfeil hinterlassen hatte. Dann machte er Wasser heiß und rieb das Blatt hinein. Ein wohltuender Duft erfüllt den Raum. Haldir nahm das kleine dampfende Gefäße mit dem Sud und ging auf Nilelen zu. Leise murmelte er etwas und Begann die Wunde auszuwaschen. Die Wunde begann zu brennen. Der Schmerz verschwand jedoch so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Haldir wusch das Blut aus den Federn und verließ. Nilelen hatte während der ganzen Prozedur kein einziges Mal die Hand des Elben losgelassen. Nun blickte sie Legolas an. „Thanór."(danke) sagte sie lächelnd. "Derien" (gern geschehen) antwortete er. Dann verließen sie beide den Raum, um sich, wie die andern schlafen zu legen. 


	20. Lorien

Am nächsten Tag setzten sie ihren Weg durch Lórien fort. Die Elben waren bereit sie zu führen, jedoch wollten sie Gimli die Augen verbinden. Die Zwerg wehrte sich mit Hand und Fuß dagegen. „Seuche über die Halsstarrigkeit der Zwerge."meinte Legolas. Nilelen warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelte. Um den aufkommenden Streit zu unterdrücken, schlug Aragorn vor, dass allen Gefährten die Augen verbunden werden könnte. Jetzt wehrte sich Legolas. Er wollte die Wunder des Waldes sehen und nicht wegen eines dämlichen Zwerges eine schwarze Augenbinde tragen. Aragorn sah den Elben an und sprach:„ Jetzt ist es an der Zeit die Halsstarrigkeit der Elben zu verfluchen."Legolas antwortete nicht darauf. Statt dessen ließ er zu, dass man ihm die Binde anlegte. „Ich werde euch für jede verstauchte Zehe verklagen."meckerte Gimli. „Du verstauchst dir ja nur die Zehen. Wir müssen auch noch auf unsere Köpfe aufpassen."meinte Apate. „Bei deinem Kopf würde eh nicht viel passieren."erwiderte Ascarameniel. Apate wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu. „Was soll das schon wieder bedeuten?"„Das weißt du ganz genau."„Wenigstens habe ich mich nicht in den Hexer von Angmar ran gemacht."„Er war noch gut, als ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Außerdem war er da auch noch nicht so alt."„Siehst du. Wahrscheinlich bist du ihm mit deiner Nachsteigerei so sehr auf die Nerven gegangen, dass er beschlossen hat, die Seite zu wechseln."  
  
Ascarameniel hob drohend ihren Finger. „Das...könnte durch aus sein."Dann fing sie an, an ihren Nageln herum zu kauen. Plötzlich wurde es dunkel vor ihren Augen. „Bei den Göttern! Apate wo bist du!"„Ich bin hier!" antwortete die Sina, deren Augen ebenfalls verdeckt worden waren. Beide streckten die Hände tastend aus. Sie wandten sich einander zu. Sie schafften es, sich mit ihren Händen nicht zu berühren. Statt dessen knallten sie mit ihren Köpfen gegeneinander. Wie aus einem Mund schrieen sie: „Au!! Ach du verdammter Scheibenkleister!"Dann griffen sie sich an die Stirn. „Das ist alles diene Schuld!"„Meine Schuld? Ist ja gar nicht wahr! Es ist deine Schuld!"Bevor die beiden einander nach weitere Beschuldigungen an den Kopf werfen konnten, ging Nilelen dazwischen und brachte sie zum Schweigen. Die Elben, die belustigt den kleinen Wortkrieg zugehört hatten, führten sie durch eine Welt der Dunkelheit umgeben von den zarten Geräuschen des Waldes und dem zarten Duft der Blumen. Mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich die Gefährten an die Umstände.  
  
Arahiriel hatte es nach einer Minute geschafft, sich ohne fremde Hilfe in ihrer Umgebung zu recht zu finden. Apate hatte es jedoch nicht so leicht. Ihr Gehör war zwar sehr gut und sie konnte es ohne weiterem schaffen, alleine den Weg zu finden. Aber sie hatte Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester. Während Apate sich in Boromirs Gürtel eingeharkt hatte, ging sie sicheren Schrittes zwischen Merry und Pippin. schließlich kamen sie zu einem Fluss. Man brachte sich auf ein Plateau, welches sich auf einem Baum befand. Dann mussten sie auf einem seltsamen Gespann aus Seilen den Fluss überqueren. Die einzige, die dabei ein Problem hatte, war Apate. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen Boromirs Gürtel los lassen. Also nahm der Sohn des Stadthalters von Gondor den Gürtel ab. Kaum hatte er das getan, schlang die Sina ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Also fand sich der junge Mann damit ab und überquerte den Fluss mit Apate im Schlepptau. Als sie dann nach dem Fluss und einem weiterem Weg durch ein Waldstück endlich vor Galadriel und Celeborn standen, hatte Apate einen Muskelkater in den Armen und Boromir hatte rote Abdrücke auf der Brust, welche von den Armen der Sina stammten.  
  
Galadriel war eine königliche Erscheinung. Ihr goldenes Haar fiel wie ein Schleier über ihren Rücken. Celeborn sprach: „14 Gefährten brachen von Bruchtal auf."Er ließ seinen Blick über die Gruppe schweifen. „Aber vor mir stehen nur 12. Sagt, wo sind Gandalf der Graue und Saraviera Silberhaar?"Bevor einer der Gefährten antworten konnte erklang die Stimme Galadriels. „Sie sind hinabgestürzt in die Tiefe."„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Apate an ihre Schwester gewandt. „Dummchen, sie kann Gedanken lesen."„Das ist cool. Nilelen kann das auch."„Ja, aber Nilelen macht das nur in Notfällen, weil sie weiß, dass es sich nicht gehört."  
  
„Sag einmal, ist Gandalf jetzt ein Held?"„Ich weiß nicht. Saraviera wollte ihn retten. Helden müssen nicht gerettet werden."„Saraviera ist doch nur hinunter gesprungen, damit sie ihn davon abhalten kann sich eine andere an zu lachen."„Wer steht denn schon auf einen alten Kauz mit Bart und verhinderten Krückstock."„Geschmäcker sind verschieden. Und wo sie Liebe hinfällt, weiß keiner. Sieh dir Celeborn und Galadriel an."„Das ist doch keine Liebe."„Ach, was dann sonst."„Der Beweis, dass die Herrin von Lórien gut mit Liebeszauber umgehen kann."„Ach, meinst du, dass sie da ein bisschen geholfen hat?"„Ja, meine ich."„Und warum sollte sie so etwas tun?"„Vielleicht ist der Sex dann besser."„Das würde dann bedeuten, dass sie weiß wie man eine „Bleib-lange-oben"-Salbe mischt."„Jetzt reicht es aber!!"fuhr Nilelen die beiden Geschwistern an.  
  
Diese fuhren erschrocken zusammen. „Ich will nichts mehr von eurem dämlichen Diskussion hören! Verstanden!?!"Die beiden nickten nur und sahen die Sillnara mit ängstlichen Blick an. Nilelen beruhigte sich wieder. Celeborn ergriff wieder das Wort und meinte, dass die Gefährten sich hier ausruhen können. Galadriel blickte Frodo an. In dem Kopf des Hobbits erklang die zarte Stimme der Elbenfrau: „Willkommen Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland."Arahiriel vernahm ebenfalls die Stimme Galadriels. Sie sah das Wesen misstrauisch an. Ihr war diese Frau, um deren Gestalt sich so viele Legenden rankte, nicht ganz geheuer. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von ihr hatten und wie sie sich ihr gegenüber benehmen sollte. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten so offen zur Schau stellte missfiel ihr. Zum Glück hatte Arahiriel gelernt ihre Gedanken vor Fremden zu verbergen. Seien diese jetzt Mensch, Elb oder ähnliches. Sie konnte jetzt nur abwarten und Frodo so gut es eben ging im Auge zu behalten und beschützen. 


	21. Lorien

Die zwölf Gefährten hatten ihre Schlafstätte am Boden unter den Bäumen in Zelten, da sie Hobbits nicht an das Schlafen in luftigen Höhen gewohnt waren. Die Gefährten saßen alle sehr schweigsam dort. Obwohl sie von den Elben mit Proviant und Feuer versorgt worden waren, konnten sich die meisten nicht freuen. Und das waren all jene, die sich sicher waren, dass Gandalf und Saraviera nie wieder kommen werden. Eine wunderbare Elbenstimme stimmte ein Lied an. Die traurige Melodie machte sich in den herzen der Freunde breit.  
  
„Was ist das für ein trauriges Lied?"fragte Merry. „Ein Klagelied für Gandalf. Mein Schmerz ist so stark, dass ich es nicht zu übersetzten mag." „Memme."zischte Apate ihrer Schwester zu. Diese lächelte, wagte es aber nicht eine entsprechende Antwort darauf zu erwidern. „Was Nilelens Blick ruhte auf der stattlichen Gestalt des Elben. Sie konnte die große Trauer des Elben spüren. Sie wollte zu ihm gehen, und ihm sagen, dass er keinen Grund hatte traurig zu sein, da Saraviera und Gandalf noch lebten. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie gleich wieder. Er würde ihr sowieso nicht glauben. In dieser Hinsicht waren die Elben den Menschen einfach zu ähnlich. Mitleid würden sie ihres Stolzes wegen nicht zu lassen. Typisch Mann.  
  
Apate und Ascarameniel hatten sich inzwischen einem, ihrer Meinung nach, wichtigerem Thema zu gewandt. „Und du bist immer noch ihn DEN verknallt?" fragte Ascarameniel ungläubig. „Wer har gesagt, dass ich in ihn verknallt bin?"„Du."„Ist ja gar nicht wahr! Du verzapfst heute nur Blödsinn."„Gut. Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Dann hast du eben nicht gesagt, dass du in ihn verknallt bist."„Fein."„Bist du in ihn verknallt?"„Ein bisschen....ein wenig....vielleicht."„Tolle Antwort."Das Gesicht Apates leuchtete auf. „Gel, ich finde die Antwort auch super."Ascarameniel seufzte. Ihre Schwester war manchmal ziemlich anstrengend. „Und wenn wir gerade bei dem Thema Liebe sind...wie sieht es eigentlich mit dir aus?"fragte Apate mit unverhohlener Neugier in der Stimme. „Mit mir?"fragte Ascarameniel perplex. „Ja, mit dir. Ich weiß genau, auf wen du es abgesehen hast!"„Ach ja?"„Ja! Aber bitte, brich den armen Hobbit nicht das Herz. Nicht so, wie du es bei deinen anderen Liebhabern gemacht hast."„Ich habe noch keinem meiner Liebhabern das Herz gebrochen!"fuhr sie Ascarameniel an. „Ach ja, klar. Glaube ich dir sofort. Sie sind einfach nur so mit eingezogenem Schanz davon gelaufen."Mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen fügte sie hinzu: „ Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, dass du sie alle geliebt hast."Ascarameniel zog einen Schmollmund. Dann lächelte sie auf einmal auf eine melancholische Art und Weise. „Vater hatte recht. Wir sind Prinzessinnen und benehmen uns wie Dirnen."„Ich finde noch immer nichts Schlimmes daran."meinte Apate. Ascarameniel zuckte die Schultern. „Ich auch nicht."pflichtete sie ihrer Schwester bei. „He,"fing Apate noch einmal mit dem eigentlichen Thema der Unterhaltung an. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen: Du und ich als Ehefrauen von zwei kleinen Kerlchen mit behaarten Füßen?"„Ich kann es mir schon vorstellen."Ein anzügliches Lächeln erhellte ihre Lippen, als sie weitersprach: „Und ich bin auf die Flitterwochen gespannt."Die beiden Sinas konnten nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken, mit dem sie die Trauer der anderen mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit gestört hätten.  
  
Mit der Zeit fingen die Gefährten an ihre Umgebung zu erkunden. Zumindestens einige von ihnen wollten sich unbedingt umsehen und die Elben mit einigen „wichtigen"Fragen bombardieren. Schließlich würde dies eine der letzten Gelegenheiten sein, um mit den Bewohnern Lóriens einen Plauschen zu halten. Nilelen hatte es sich auf einem Baumstamm einigermaßen bequem gemacht. Der kühle Abendwind ließ die Blätter an den Bäumen rauschen und strich sanft über ihr Antlitz. „Nilelen?"Die Stimme des Prinzen des Düsterwaldes riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre braun-goldenen Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"„Wie könnte ich dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes eine Bitte abschlagen?"erwiderte sie mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme. Legolas schmunzelte, widersprach ihr aber nicht, da er nicht wusste, wie eine Sillnara darauf reagieren würde. „Ich möchte dich etwas fragen." „Worauf wartest du dann noch?"„Als wir in Moria von dem Balrog fast erwischt wurden, hast du dich zwischen ihn und uns gestellt. Und dann sagtest du, dass du ihn liebst."Nilelen sah in an. „Das hast du gehört?"Legolas ging nicht auf die Frage ein. „Du hast ihm etwas erwidert."„Würdest du auf eine Liebeserklärung nichts erwidern?" Legolas schwieg. „Hast du ihn gekannt?"„Er war ein Sillnor."Etwas leiser fügte sie dann hinzu: „Und ich habe ihn geliebt." „Erzählst du mir, was es mit ihm auf sich hat."Die Augen der Sillnara verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Warum willst du das ausgerechnet jetzt wissen."Legolas zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wer weiß, wann wir wieder die Gelegenheit für ein längeres Gespräch haben."Nilelen schwieg. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die dicken Stämme der Bäume gleiten. Dann begann sie zu erzählen. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme nicht lauter als ein warmer Frühlingswind:  
  
„Marinos war ein Fürstensohn. Er hatte wunderschönes, schwarzes Haar und graue Augen, die alles sehen und doch nichts erfassen konnten. Außer den Sternen. Er liebte die Sterne. Manchmal hatte ich sogar das Gefühl, dass er die Sterne mehr liebte als mich."Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Schließlich kam es dazu, dass er um meine Hand anhielt. Doch er war nicht der Einzige. Xantos, der Sohn eines Grafen hatte ebenfalls um meine Hand angehalten. Mein Vater musste entscheiden, wer mein Ehemann werden sollte. Und er wählte Xantos, weil er Marinos für einen Träumer hielt. Marinos war wütend. Wenn ein Wesen meiner Gattung wirklich wütend wird, verwandelt es sich in ein Abbild einer Wut. Und so wurde Marinos zu dem Balrog, den du gesehen hast. Man Vater verstieß ihn, da er eine zu große Gefahr für mein Volk darstellte. Er verbannte ihn nach Moria, wo er in einem Stein eingeschlossen den Rest seines Lebens, in einem tiefen Schlaf versunken verbringen, sollte. Doch die Zwerge erweckten ihn..."  
  
Nilelen verstummte. Legolas saß schweigend neben ihr. Viele Fragen brannten ihm auf der Zunge, doch er wagte nicht auch nur eine von ihnen zu stellen. Irgendwann würde schon noch die Zeit kommen, zu der Nilelen seine Fragen beantworten musste. Aber es war nicht eilig. Er war ein Elbe und die Ewigkeit breitete sich vor ihm aus... 


	22. Galadriels Spiegel

Als es dunkel wurde, fanden sich alle Gefährten wieder in den Zelten ein, die die Elben ihnen als Nachtquartier zur Verfügung gestellt hatten. Es war eine klare Nacht. Die Sterne strahlten am Firmament und erinnerten an Diamanten, die sich an das dunkle Samtgewand der Königin der Nacht, schmiegten.  
  
Er wusste nicht, warum er erwachte, aber auf einmal konnte Frodo nicht mehr schlafen. Er richtete sich auf und erblickte die weiße Gestalt Galadriels. Lautlos schritt sie an ihm vorbei. Die Neugier des Hobbits war geweckt. Er erhob sich und folgte der Elbenkönigin. Vorsichtig und bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen, stieg er über den schlafenden Körper von Sam und ging an Arahiriel vorbei. Die Sina hatte es sich zwischen den Wurzel eines Baumes bequem gemacht. Ihr Körper war in eine grüne Decke eingehüllt. Nur der Schimmer ihres rot-silbernen Haares ließ erkennen, dass sich ein lebendiges Wesen dort befand. Als er an ihr vorbei gegangen war, öffneten sich die Augen der Fürstentochter. Sie richtete sich lautlos auf und folgte ihrem Schützling. Das Misstrauen, dass sie gegenüber Galadriels empfand, verstärkte sich nun.  
  
Die kleine Reise führte Frodo eine lange Treppe hinab. Arahiriel versteckte sich am oberen Ende der Treppe hinter einem Busch. Ihre Augen fixierten die beiden Gestalten am anderen Ende der Stiege. Galadriel schöpfte aus einer Quelle Wasser in einen silbernen Krug. „Möchtest du in den Spiegel sehen?" fragte sie Frodo. „Was werde ich sehen?"Unsicherheit schwang in der Stimme des jungen Hobbits mit. „Selbst der Weiseste vermag das nicht zu sagen. Denn der Spiegel zeigt viele Dinge: Dinge, die waren, Dinge, die sind und Dinge, die vielleicht sein mögen."Sie füllte das klare Wasser, dass sie zuvor geschöpft hatte in eine große flache Silberschüssel, die auf einem steinernen Podest stand. Arahiriels Körper spannte sich unmerklich. Sie wirkte in diesem Moment wie eine Raubkatze, die sich zum Angriff fertig machte. Würde Galadriel auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machen, würde sie bereit sein um Frodo beizustehen. Frodo schritt auf das Steinpodest zu. Er stellte sch auf die Zehenspitzen und betrachtete die Wasseroberfläche. Zuerst sah er nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Doch dann löste es sich auf, und vor ihm erschien Beutelsend. Wieder verschwand das Bild und er konnte ein Meer aus Flammen erkennen, dass das Auenland und seine Bewohner verschlang. Wieder verschwand das Bild und er erblickte Arahiriel. Sie lag in einem dunkel Kellergewölbe. Ihre Kleidung bestand nur noch aus zerrissenen Fetzen. Ihre Haut war bleich und von Narben gezeichnet. Das Schlimmste war jedoch der Moment, als sie ihr Haupt hob und ihn anblickte. Ihre blauen Augen waren leer. Keine einzige Regung war in ihnen zu erkennen. Es war, als wäre jegliches Gefühl aus ihrem Herzen entwichen.  
  
Frodo stöhnte innerlich, als er sie so sah. Das Bild verschwand und ein rotes, lidloses Auge, welches von Flammen umrandet war, bohrte seinen Blick in Frodo. Der Ring wurde plötzlich immer schwerer. Frodo spürte, wie sich die Kettenglieder tief in die Haut seines Nacken schnitten. Arahiriel verspürte das selbe. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Kraft, die nach dem Ring verlangte. Es war ein lautloser Kampf, den sie mit dem lidlosen Auge austrug und schließlich siegte die Macht der Sina. Frodo wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Über dem Wasser stieg eine Rauchfahne empor. „Ich weiß, was du gesehen hast, denn ich nehme das Gleiche war." begann Galadriel. Die Lippen der Sina verzogen sich zu einem geringschätzenden Lächeln. „Ich weiß auch, was er gesehen hat und binde es trotzdem nicht an die große Glocke."dachte sie. Und dann vernahm Arahiriel wieder die Stimme in ihren Kopf und wusste zugleich, dass sie eigentlich für Frodo bestimmt war. „Du hast gesehen, was geschieht, falls du versagst."sprach die Elbenkönigin. Frodo blickte sie an. „Er wird versuchen den Ring an sich zu nehmen."fuhr sie fort. „Wenn ihr ihn verlangt, so will ich ihn euch geben."sprach der Hobbit. Arahiriel zog hörbar die Luft ein. Dennoch schritt sie nicht ein. Frodo nahm die Kette mit dem Ring ab und hielt sie Galadriel entgegen. „Du gibst ihn mir freiwillig?"fragte Galadriel. Ihre Züge hatten sich verändert, doch Arahiriel vermochte nicht zu sagen, welche neue Regung sich ihnen widerspiegelte.  
  
„Ich leugne nicht, dass mein Herz ihn sehr begehrt."sprach Galadriel. Sie streckte ihre zitternde Hand aus. Wenige Zentimeter vor der Hand Frodos hielt sie an und besann sich. „Das will ich dir auch geraten habe, du Hexe."dachte Arahiriel. Der Blick Galadriels richtete sich auf das Versteck der Sina. Arahiriel lächelte kalt. „Sieh an, du kannst mich hören. Interessant. Vielleicht bist du doch klüger, als ich dachte."Die Elbin schien die Gedanken der Fürstentochter nicht mehr wahr nehmen zu können. Sie tat es als Einbildung ab und wandte sich wieder Frodo zu. „Anstatt eines Dunklen Herrschers hattest du eine Königin – nicht dunkel, aber schön und entsetzlich wie der Morgen."Galadriel begann sich zu verändern. Die Umgebung um sie herum verblasste und sie wirkte plötzlich unerträglich leuchtend, schön und gefährlich. Frodos Hand schloss sich instinktiv um den Ring. „Ich wäre tückisch wie die See und stärker als die Grundfesten der Erde. Alle würden mich leiben und verzweifeln!"Die drohende Gestalt sank in sich zusammen und Galadriel stand wieder vor ihm. Sie keuchte ein wenig. „Ich habe die Prüfung bestanden. Das Schicksal unserer Welt liegt nun in deinen Händen, Frodo Beutlin. Wenn du keinen Weg findest, findet ihn niemand."  
  
Frodo legte den Ring wieder um seinen Hals. „Dann weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe. Es ist nur..."Er stockte und blickte Galadriel an. „...ich habe solche Angst davor."vollendete er schließlich den Satz. Galadriel lächelte ihn sanft an. Dann beugte sie sich vor und sprach mit zärtlicher Stimme: „Selbst der Kleinste vermag den Lauf des Schicksals zu verändern." Arahiriel richtete sich vorsichtig auf und verließ ihr Versteck im Rückwärtsgang. Ihre blauen Augen glitten noch einmal über ihren Schützling und die Elbin. Als sie sich sicher war, dass nichts mehr geschehen konnte, wandte sie sich um und ging zu ihren Schlafplatz zurück. Fast wäre sie dabei über Sam gestolpert. Der Hobbit musste einen aufgeregten Traum gehabt haben. Er war sehr weit von seinem eigentlichen Schlafplatz weggerollt. Arahiriel ergriff ihre Decke und verkroch sich wieder in den Wurzeln des Baumes. Ihre Augen beobachteten noch eine Zeit lang das Lager der Gefährten. Erst nachdem Frodo sich wieder hingelegt hatte und sich der Schlaf über den Hobbit gelegt hatte, schloss sie ihre Augen und trat ihren Weg in das Traumland an. 


	23. Aufbruch von Lorien

Etwas abseits von Arahiriel und Frodo lag Pippin wach auf seinem Lager. Er konnte nicht einschlafen. Ein wunderbares Gefühl erfüllte ihn und vertrieb den Gedanken an Schlaf. Es war, als ob Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch ihre Kreise ziehen würden. Immer und immer wider erschien ihr Bild vor seinen Augen. Doch auch Angst kribbelte in seinen Eingeweiden. Angst vor einer bestimmten Situation, an die er nicht gerade gerne denken wollte. Er fürchtete sich vor seiner Unbeholfenheit, die ihn überfallen könnte, wenn dieses Situation eintraf. Doch er konnte nicht länger warten, wollte es ihr endlich gestehen. Er warf einen Blick auf die schlafende Ascarameniel. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt. Das weiße, kurze Haar mit den goldenen Strähnen umhüllte ihre Antlitz wie ein feiner Schleier aus Gold- und Silberfäden. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich langsam und regelmäßig unter ihren tiefen Atemzügen. In diesem Moment faste der jung Hobbit einen Entschluss. Er musste jetzt sofort mit ihr sprechen, koste es was es wolle. Wer weiß, wann er wieder dazu kommen würde. Außerdem war es unwahrscheinlich, dass er ein zweites Mal soviel Mut aufbringen würde.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig, um seinen Nachbar, den schlafenden Merry nicht zu wecken, stand er auf. Leise schlich er zu Ascarameniel. Seine Augen glitten über ihren Körper. Dann kniete er sich neben sie hin. Etwas schüchtern rüttelte er an ihrer linken Schulter und flüsterte dabei ihren Namen. Zuerst antwortete sie ihm mit einer Mischung aus Murmeln, Grunzen und Schnarchen. Dann wandte sich ihm ihr Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen zu. „Wenn nicht der Weltuntergang unmittelbar bevor steht, lass mich weiter schlafen, wer immer du auch bist."Erst nach diesem Satz öffnete die Sina langsam ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte. „Pippin? Was..."„Pst. Die anderen schlafen noch."„Beneidenswert. Was willst du mitten in der Nacht von mir?" Plötzlich leuchteten ihre Augen auf. „Doch nichts unanständiges, oder?"Mit mehr als nur ein bisschen Genugtuung stellte die Sina fest, dass sich die Wangen des Hobbits gerötete hatten. „Ich möchte dir was sagen."meinte Pippin, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Ascarameniel. Dann setzte er hinzu: „Aber ich glaube, dass es besser ist, wenn ich es dir ein anderes Mal sagen."Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als Ascarameniel ihn am Arm packte. „Jetzt bin ich schon wach und außerdem hast du meine Neugier geweckt. Also, schieß los." „Nicht hier. Kommst du mit?"„Muss das sein?"Der letzte Teil der Frage ging in einem Gähnen unter. Pippin blickte in die Augen der Sina. Der Mut verließ ihn wieder. Ascarameniel sah die aufsteigende Enttäuschung in seinen Augen. „Gut, ich komme mit."  
  
Sie machte anstallten aufzustehen, doch er hielt sie zurück. „Nein, nein. Ist nicht wichtig. Schlaf weiter."Die grün-blauen Augen blitzen genervt auf. Dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln und sprach. „Mir soll´s recht sein." Sie drehte sich wieder zur Seite um weiter zu schlafen. Pippin kniete immer noch neben ihr, Obwohl er ihr Antlitz nicht sah, war er sich sicher, dass sie die Augen bereits geschlossen hatte. Er wollte schon weggehen, als ihm eine Idee kam. Er atmete tief durch, beugte sich etwas hinunter und flüsterte erneut ihren Namen. Ascarameniel drehte sich mit einem Murren zu ihm. Ihre Augen bleiben jedoch geschlossen. Pippin, der auf diesen Moment nur gewartet hatte, beugte sich vor und berührte sanft mit seinen Lippen die ihren. Die blau-grünen Augen des Wesens öffneten sich und blickten ihn an. In ihrem Bauch machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit. So einen Kuss hatte sie noch nie bekommen. Keiner ihrer vorigen Liebhaber konnte dem gerecht werden, was sie nun gespürt hatte. Als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, sahen sie sich in die Augen. Ascarameniel wollte etwas sagen, fand jedoch nicht die richtigen Worte. Sie lächelte dem Hobbit verträumt zu. Dieser erwiderte die Geste. Nach einigen Augenblicke, in denen die Verlegenheit Pippins stark stieg, beugte er sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht."flüsterte er ihr zu. „Gute Nacht."erwiderte sie genauso leise wie er. Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Schlafplatz zurück. Ascarameniel sah ihm nach. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen trat Ascarameniel an Apate heran und meinte: „Anscheinend bin ich wieder einmal die erste von uns, die schon vor dem leidigen Ende ihres Liebhaber geküsst worden ist."„He! Was heißt den da wieder einmal und leidiges Ende?"Dann glühten Apates Augen. „Er hat dich geküsst?"hauchte sie. „Jip."„Oh mein Gott!!!! Pippin hat dich wirklich geküsst!?!"„Hör auf hier in der Gegend herum zu schreien."Apate zog einen Schmollmund und fing an vor sich her zu meckern: „Das ist nicht fair. Ich wollte zuerst geküsst werden. Das nächste Mal verliebe ich mich in einen Kerl, der mehr Mumm in den Knochen hat, als dieser Merry und der Sohn unseres Stadthalters."Ascarameniel lächelte. „Tja, Schwesterherz, du hast dich anscheinend wiedereinmal vergriffen."Apate verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast dich anscheinend wiedereinmal vergriffen."äffte sie ihre Schwester nach. Nachdem die Sina einige Flüche in den verschiedensten Sprachen ausgesprochen hatte, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Ascarameniel konnte sich trotzdem kein schadenfrohes Lächeln verkneifen. Die anderen Gefährten hatten den kleinen Streit der beiden nicht mitbekommen. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen ihre sieben Sachen zusammen zu packen, um wieder auf zu brechen.  
  
Als sie alle gerade mit dem Packen fertig waren, kam Haldir auf sie zu. „Ich soll euch zum Hafen begleiten. Dort stehen Boote für euch bereit." meinte er. Sie nickten alle und überprüften ein letztes Mal, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatten. Dann folgten sie Haldir. Traurig kehrten sie der schönen Stadt der Elben den Rücken zu. Selbst Arahiriel konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie die Stadt als schön empfand. Schließlich hatte sie dort seit langem wieder einmal eine erholsame Nacht in mitten des Waldes verbracht, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass Orks oder Wölfe sie in der Nacht anfallen oder Rosenranken sich in ihre zarte Haut bohrten. 


	24. Aufbruch von Lorien

Lange gingen sie schweigend durch den Wald. Endlich kamen sie am Hafen der Elben an. Vier Boote waren am Ufer vertäut worden und warteten nur darauf von den Gefährten in das Abenteuer ihres Leben gefahren zu werden. „Wo ist die hohe Frau Galadriel und Herr Celeborn? Wollen wir uns nicht ihnen verabschieden?"fragte Sam besorgt. Wie zur Antwort erschienen die beiden mit einem Gefolge von zwanzig Elben. „Wir kommen um Lebewohl zu sagen." begann Celeborn. „Doch haben wir noch einige kleine Geschenke, die euch auf euren Weg helfen sollen, für euch."Er winkte den Elben hinter ihm. Zwölf von ihnen lösten sich bei dieser Geste aus der Schar und traten auf die Gefährten zu. Alle trugen sie Mäntel der gleichen Farbe in den Händen. „Dies Mäntel werden euch ein guter Schutz sein. Sie wehren zwar keine Klingen und Pfeilen ab, doch werden sie euch kühlen oder wärmen, wann immer es nötig ist und was die Situation gerade erfordert. Auch vor ungewollten Blicke seit ihr geschützt."Ascarameniel stieß ihre Schwester an und flüsterte ihr zu: „Diese Fähigkeit kann für uns nur von Vorteil sein." Apate lächelte wissend. „Meinst du nicht, dass es unbequem wäre in gewissen Situationen einen solchen Mantel zu tragen?"„Das müsste man erst einmal ausprobieren."Dann schwiegen sie. Die Elben traten an die Gefährten heran und legten ihnen die Mäntel um. Eine Spange, die ein Blatt darstellte hielt die Umhänge zusammen. „Hohe Gunst wurde euch von unserer Herrin und unserem Volk gewehrt. Denn noch nie zuvor haben wir fremde in unsere Gewänder gehüllt."„Noch etwas wollen wir auch mit auf den Weg geben."sprach Galadriel. Arahiriels Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sie folgte mit misstrauischem Blick jeder Bewegung der Elbin. Galadriel begann nun jeden der Gefährten einzeln aufzurufen. „Für den Führer eurer Fahrt, Aragorn," und mit diesen Worten reichte sie Aragorn eine Scheide passend für sein Schwert. Sie war mit fein gehämmerten Maßwerk von Blättern und Blüten von Silber und Gold überzogen und mit Elbenrunen aus vielen kleinen Edelsteinen besetzt, die den Namen Andúril und die edle Herkunft des Schwertes angaben.  
  
„Möge die Klinge, die aus dieser Scheide gezogen wird auch in der Niederlage nie besudelt oder zerbrochen werden. Doch gibt es etwas anderes, das du zum Abschied von mir begehrst?"„Hohe Frau, du kennst mein Begehren,"antwortete Aragorn, „doch kannst du es mir nicht erfüllen." „Aber ich habe etwas, dass dir das Herz leichter macht."Und mit diesen Worten überreichte sie ihm einen Edelstein von klarem Grün, eingefasst von einer silbernen Spange in Form eines Adlers mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen. „Es soll dir als Zeichen der Hoffnung dienen, Elessar, der Elbenstein aus dem Hause Elendil!"Aragorn verneigte sich und trat zurück. Dann wandte sie sich an Boromir. Ihm schenkte sie einen Gürtel. („An den kannst du dich besser anhalten. Vielleicht hättest du sie aber vorher bitten sollen Haltegriffe für dich einzubauen."flüsterte Ascarameniel ihrer Schwester zu. Diese zeigte ihre als Antwort demonstrativ die Zunge.) Merry und Pippin erhielten jeder einen schmalen, silbernen Gürtel mit blumenförmigen, goldenen Schnallen. Legolas erhielt einen Bogen, wie in die Bewohner Lothlóriens gebrauchten. Er war länger und stärker und mit einer Sehne von Elbenhaar. Auch einen Köcher mit Pfeilen bekam er. „Und dir, kleiner Freund der Bäume", wandte sich Galadriel an Sam „schenke ich dies."Sie gab Sam einen kleinen hölzernen Schachtel mit nur einer einzigen Verziehung einen silbernen „G"als Rune. „Das G für Galadriel, obwohl es für dich auch für Gärtner stehen könnte."Sie zwinkerte Sam lächelnd zu. Dieser neigte verlegen das Haupt und trat zurück. In der Schachtel war fruchtbare Erde mit allem Segen, den Galadriel verteilen konnte.  
  
„Und welches Geschenk mag ein Zwerg wohl von den Elben erbitten?"fragte Galadriel Gimli. „Keines, hohe Frau,"erwiderte Gimli. „Mir genügt euch gesehen zu haben."„Hört ihn euch an, ihr Elben!"lachte Galadriel. „Niemand möge noch sagen, Zwerge seien Rohlinge. Doch du begehrst etwas, Gimli. Nenne deinen Wunsch und ich werde ihn dir gewähren."„Ich ..nein." stammelte der Zwerg verlegen. Er räusperte sich und brachte dann seinen Wunsch vor: „Nichts...doch...ich dürfte bitten, um...nein, ich will es nur nennen: eine Strähne Eures goldenen Haares würde mir reichen. Ich bitte nicht darum, doch du befahlst mir meinen Wunsch zu nennen."Galadriel lächelte. „Nie mehr soll ein Elbe schlecht über die Zwerge reden." unterbrach Galadriel das erstaunte Geraune der Elben. Celeborn blickte Gimli ebenfalls verblüfft an. „Ich würde es hüten wie einen Schatzen und es soll für immer die Freundschaft zwischen Berg und Wald widerspiegeln." erklärte der Zwerg weiter, ohne auf die Elben zu achten. Galadriel lächelte sanft, löste ihre goldenen Flechte und schnitt drei Strähnen ab. „Mögest du immer an Galadriel und dieses Volk denken, denn unsere Zeit hier geht dem Ende zu."Und mit diesen Worten legte sei Gimli drei Strähnen in die Hände.  
  
Die anderen Gefährten waren nicht minder überrascht gewesen als alle anderen Anwesenden. Legolas setze ein Lächeln auf, denn er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Gimli jemals so etwas tun und wünschen könnte. Galadriel ging weiter. Nun waren die beiden Sina-Geschwister an der Reihe. „Für euch beide habe ich dies!"sprach die Herrin des Waldes zu den Prinzessinnen und überreichte jeder von ihnen einen Armreif aus Eisen. Feine Linien zogen sich netzartig über die Oberfläche. Die Linien waren Runen aus alter Zeit. Ihr Mittelpunkt war ein eingefasster Edelstein. „Dies sind die Armreifen, geschmiedet von der kunstfertigen Hand der Sillnara und Sillnor. Es sind eure Armreifen. Euer Vater gab sie mir einst, damit ich sie euch überreiche, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."Trauer erschien für einen Moment in den Augen der Geschwister, als sie die Worte der Elbin vernommen hatten. Doch dieser verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war und ein vielsagendes Lächeln erhellte die Gesichter der beiden Sinas. Dennoch sprachen sie kein weiteres Wort. Galadriel trat nun auf Nilelen zu. „Dir, ehrwürdige Königin, letzt deiner Art werde ich ein etwas anderes Geschenk geben. Du sollst einen Schutz unseres Volkes erhalten, der deinen ohnehin schon große Kraft noch etwas verstärkt."Nilelen warf Legolas einen beredeten Seitenblick zu. Dieser senkte verlegen sein Haupt. Celeborn war währenddessen an die Sillnara heran getreten. Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Galadriel tat es ihm gleich. Anschließend legte ihr die Elbin eine Kette mit einem weißen Stein als Anhänger um ihren schwanengleichen Hals. „Dies ist für dich." sprach sie laut. Und in Gedanken setzte sie hinzu: „Damit du das Böse in dir in Zaum halten kannst." Nilelen erwiderte nichts und Galadriel sah dies als Zustimmung an.  
  
Galadriel wandte sich Arahiriel an. Der misstrauische Blick in den Augen der Fürstentochter war noch nicht erloschen. „Für dich Habe ich einen guten Rat als Geschenk: Höre auf deine Herz!"Arahiriel lachte kurz auf. „Oh ja, höre auf dein Herz. Schließlich hat mein Herz mich ja noch nie im Stich gelassen oder zugelassen, dass ich an einen Baum gekettet werde."Galadriel erwiderte nichts. Sie nahm die Hand der Sina und lege eine Rosenbrosche hinein. „Trage sie an der Stelle deines Herzens. Ich hoffe du denkst nun anders von mir."Arahiriel wollte etwas erwidern, doch Nilelen hielt sie durch eine kleine Geste mit ihrer rechten Hand zurück. So schluckte sie ihre Worte hinunter und verbeugte sich vor Galadriel. „Und dir, Ringträger,"sprach Galadriel, „schenke ich dies."Sie überreichte ihm eine kleine, kristallenen Phiole. Sie sandte bei jeder Bewegung glitzerndes, weißes Licht aus. „In dieser Phiole ist das Licht unseres geliebten Sternes, Earendil, gefangen, so wie in meinem Spiegel. Möge sie dir an dunkeln Orten leuchten, wo alle anderen Lichter erlöschen. Dies waren die Geschenke Celeborns und Galadriels. Mögen sie euch Kraft und Hoffnung in schweren Stunden bringen. Und nun lebt wohl und tragt unsere Bilder immer in euren herzen."Mit diesen Worten schloss Galadriel und die Gefährten verneigten sich. Dann teilten sie sich auf die Boote auf. Aragorn, Frodo, Sam und Arahiriel in einem Boot. Dann Legolas, Gimli, Apate und Nilelen. Das letzte war mit Ascarameniel, Merry, Pippin und Boromir besetzt. Sie ruderten davon. Ein letzte Mal blickten sie noch zurück und dann verschwand Lórien aus ihrem Blickfeld... 


	25. Die Argonauten

Sie fuhren bis zur Nacht mit den Booten. Sie wären noch länger damit gefahren, wenn sich Folgendes nicht ereignet hätte: Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über den bleichen Schein des Mondes. Eine Wolke konnte es nicht sein. Es wehte nicht das kleinste Lüftchen und dennoch bewegte sich das dunkle Etwas ziemlich schnell. Das Misstrauen der Gefährten wurde geweckt. Legolas zog einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und schoss auf den Schatten. Ein wütender Schrei ertönte. Ein Schauer lief über den Rücken sämtlicher Anwesenden. „Was war das?"fragte Apate ihre Schwester leise. „Ich glaube, dass wollen wir gar nicht wissen."antwortete diese. Als wäre diese Frage und die Antwort ein Signal gewesen, gab Aragorn den anderen ein Zeichen zum Land zu rudern. Die anderen folgten der Aufforderung. Sie ruderten zu dem Ufer, an dem nicht so viele Bäume standen und stiegen aus. Apates Beine waren wacklig. Ab und zu überfiel sie ein kleiner Zitteranfall. Um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, hackte sie sich bei Boromir ein. Der junge Mann nahm die Nähe der Sina mit leicht geröteten Wangen zur Kenntnis. Sie teilten die Wache für die nacht ein und legten sich dann schlafen.  
  
Nilelen lag auf dem Boden. Ihr war kalt. Sie zog die Decke etwas enger um sich. Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Die feinen Haare in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf. Sie setzte sich auf. Ihre Augen sahen sich in der Schwärze der Nacht um. Arahiriel schlief ganz nahe bei Frodo. Sie berührten einander fast. Ascarameniels Hand lag in Pippins. Apate lag, eingerollt in ihren Umhang, zwischen Boromir und Merry. Aragorn und Gimli saßen etwas entfernt am Lagerfeuer. Das rote Leuchten der Glut konnte man als orange Punkte erkennen. Legolas konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Sie zitterte wieder. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihre angezogenen Beine. Plötzlich legte sich eine Decke von hinten über ihre Schultern. Legolas setzte sich neben sie. „Warum hast du mir deine gegeben?"fragte Nilelen etwas verwirrt. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr half, ohne eine gegen Leistung zu verlangen. „Weil dir kalt ist."antwortete der Prinz des Düsterwaldes. „Und du? Ist dir nicht kalt?"„ich bin es gewohnt. In meiner Heimat sind die Nächte nicht viel wärmer."Die braun-goldenen Augen der Sillnara blickten ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an. „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass einem Prinzen nicht lange kalt sein wird, wenn er im Bett liegt."meinte sie. „Du denkst nicht gut von uns Elben."Nilelen antworte nicht. Sie blickte in die Schwärze der Nacht vor ihr. Legolas betrachtete sie von der Seite. Sie war wunderschön.  
  
„Celeborn hat dich geküsst."brach er schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen. „Ja, und?"„Es gibt nicht viele Wesen, denen diese Ehre zu teil wird."„Ich nehme an, dass Galadriel diese Ehre auch nicht gerade oft hat. Aber wahrscheinlich hat sie sich Ersatz gesucht."„Was willst du damit sagen?"„Naja, das Elben..."Sie wandte sich ihm zu. Seine blauen Augen blickten sie an. „...nicht gerade wählerisch mit ihren Sexualpartner sind und mit jeden vögeln, der ihnen in die Quere kommt."vollendete die Sillnara den Satz in ihren Gedanken. Doch zu Legolas meinte sie nur: „Elben sind, Neben den Sinas, den Sillnaras am ähnlichsten."„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du etwas anderes sagen wolltest."„Nein, wollte ich nicht. Ich war nur für einen Augenblick abgelenkt."„Wir sollten jetzt schlafen. Wer weiß, was der morgige Tag bringen wird."„Du hast recht."„Du kannst die Decke behalten."„Danke."Legolas lächelte sie an. Dann legte er sich hin und schlief augenblicklich ein. Nilelen beobachtete in noch eine Weile lang. Er erinnerte sich an Marinos. Sie legte sich hin und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Sie schloss ihre Augen und sah das vertraute Antlitz des Balrogs vor seiner Verwandlung. Seine grünen Augen sahen sie gutmütig und liebevoll an. Die braunen Haare umrahmten seine feinen Züge. Er war wunderschön. Aber Schönheit ist vergänglich. Genauso wie das Leben. Sie hoffte, das Legolas nicht das gleiche Schicksal widerfuhr wie Marinos. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte zum Himmel empor. einige Sterne blitzen durch das dichte Blattwerk der Bäume. Sie erinnerte sich an eine Szene aus ihrem früheren Leben.  
  
Sie saß auf der Mauer einer alten Ruine. Marinos saß neben ihr. Er erklärte ihr mit seiner wunderbaren melodischen Stimme die Sternbilder. Doch sie folgte seinen Worte nicht, Statt dessen starrte sie ihn an. Er bemerkte es und lächelte ihr zu. „Du hörst mir gar nicht zu."„Doch. Ich lausche jedem deiner Worte. Aber wenn du mich bitten würdest, sie dir zu wiederholen, würde ich kläglich scheitern."Er schüttelte sein Haupt. Dann sah er wieder zu den Sternen. „Du hast doch eine Schwäche für Elben, oder?"fragte er sie nach einer Weile. „So kann man es auch nennen."„Ich habe gehört, dass, wenn ein Elbe stirbt, sich der Himmel verdunkelt und die Sterne verschwinden. Sie wollen nämlich nicht, dass man ihre Tränen sieht." Nilelen schloss ihre Augen. Der Wind ließ die Blätter der Bäume rascheln. „Ich hoffe, dass ich nie herausfinde, ob du recht hattest, Marinos."dachte sie. Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein...  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde die Reise fortgesetzt. Nach einigen Stunden Bootsfahrt kamen die Argonauten in Sichtweite. Dies waren große steinerne Statuen, die nach dem Abbild Menschenkönige, die die Zeit dahin gerafft hat, gemacht worden waren. Ascarameniel sah die Gestalten an. Dann rief sie ihre Schwester zu: „Apate, die sehen ihnen aber nicht ähnlich!"„Nicht im geringsten! Mein Schatziputzi hatte nicht so einen langen Bart und seine Augen waren nicht so leer!"„Außerdem sind sie nicht in Sandalen herumgelaufen!"„Genau! Und dieses Tunika-Ding ist lächerlich! Was haben die gemacht, wenn ein Wind aufgekommen ist!?!"Ascarameniels Züge wurden von einem vielsagenden Lächeln erhellt. „Ich bin sicher, dass, wenn sie so ein Kleidchen angehabt hätten wir mehr gesehen!"Apate lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben beide einen riesigen...!"„Schluss jetzt! Wenn ihr weiter so schreit, finden sie uns! Und es will keiner wissen, was an ihnen so riesig war!!"rief ihnen Nilelen zu. „Ihr Bizeps"Ich habe den Bizeps gemeint!!"„Natürlich!!"Apate wollte etwas erwidern, zog es aber nach einem zornigen Blick von der Sillnara, vor, zu schweigen. 


	26. Das Ende der Gefolgschaft des Ringes

Hinter den Statuen wurde ein Wasserfall sichtbar. Das donnernde Rauschen drang an die Ohren der Gefährten. Kurz vor dem Wasserfall brachte die Gesellschaft am rechten Ufer des Flusses zum stehen. Arahiriel spürte, wie ein seltsames, flaues Gefühl sich in ihrem Bauch breit machte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Dieses Ufer kam ihr wie das Angesicht der Gefahr vor. Sie äußerte ihren Verdacht jedoch nicht. Sie war eine Verstoßenen. Wer würde ihr schon Glauben schenken? Sie blickte sich um und ließ ihre Augen auf ihrem Schützling ruhen. Wenn sie ihn im Auge behielt, könnte es schon nicht so schlimm werden. In diesem Moment hob Frodo sein Haupt. Die blauen Augen des Hobbits richteten sich auf sie. Ohne ein Wort zu verschwenden. verstand sie, dass der Hobbit alleine sein wollte um nachzudenken. Arahiriel dachte kurz nach. Sie konnte fühlen, wenn ihm was geschah. Außerdem würde er sicherlich nicht so dumm sein und weit weg gehen. Sie nickte ihm zu und er schenkte ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich um und verschwand im Wald. Arahiriel sah sich um. Keiner außer ihr hatte wahrgenommen, dass Frodo gegangen war. Eine schöne Beschützertruppe hatte Elrond ausgesucht. Aber was konnte man auch anderes von ihm erwarten? Schließlich fesselte er auch mit Vorliebe Fürstentöchter mit Rosenranken an Bäume...

Sam, Merry und Pippin kamen aus dem Wald. In ihrem Armen hatten sie Brennholz. Aragorn trat neben Legolas, der seine Augen über das andere Ufer gleiten ließ. „Wir sollten hier nicht zu lange verweilen." meinte der Waldläufer. „Ich weiß. Och habe Orks am Ostufer gesehen."„Nicht das Ostufer ist es, dass mit Sorgen bereitet."Der Schrei eines Adlers ertönte. Nilelen blickte auf. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge. Als sie den besorgten und erschrockenen Blick der anderen sah, meine sie: „Keine Angst. das ist mein Ehe... ein guter alter Freund von mir."„Dein guter alter Freund könnte uns verraten."erwiderte Aragorn. Die Augen der Sillnara verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wie könnte er mich verraten, wenn er doch die Aufgabe erhalten hat, mich zu beschützen. Außerdem achten Orks nicht auf das Geschrei von Vögeln, um ihre Opfer ausfindig zu machen. Sie nehmen die Fährte mit ihren Nasen auf. Die kann sie nicht so leicht täuschen."Aragorn erwiderte nichts. Doch sein missbilligender Blick war noch immer auf den Greifvogel über ihn gerichtet. Gimli trat auf Aragorn zu. „Wir sollten aufbrechen."meinte er. „Nützt die Pause und erholt euch, Herr Zwerg."„Als ob ein Zwerg Erholung bräuchte. Hört nicht auf ihn junge Hobbits. Ein Zwerg braucht sich nicht auszuruhen."Pippin legte das Holz neben der Feuerstelle zu Boden. Dann sah er sich um. „Wo ist Frodo?"fragte er. Sam wurde aus seinem Trance ähnlichen Zustand gerissen und sah sich nervös um. Aragorn tat das Gleiche. Jedoch blieben seine Augen an Boromirs Schild hängen. Von dem Sohn des Stadthalter von Gondor war nichts zu sehen. „Wo sind die beiden Nervensägen?"fragte Nilelen. Sie sah Arahiriel an. „Ich habe nichts mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun." meinte diese. „Das weiß ich. Hast du sie gesehen?" Arahiriel zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht spielen sie im Wald verstecken."schlug sie vor. „Gut. Dann suchst du Frodo und ich die beiden Prinzessinnen."Arahiriel lächelte. Als sie an Nilelen vorbeiging konnte sie folgende Bemerkung von der Sina aufschnappen: „Ja, ja. Gleich und gleich gesinnt sich gerne." Doch bevor sie Arahiriel zu recht weisen konnte, war diese schon im Wald verschwunden...

Frodo stand neben einer großen, umgefallenen Steinfigur, die die Menschen gemacht hatten und war tief in Gedanken versunken. Er wusste, es war Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sollte er mit den anderen Gefährten nach Gondor und Mordor ziehen oder sollte er alleine weiter ziehen? Arahiriels Antlitz erschien vor seinen Augen. Sie hatte schon so viel auf sich genommen. Er wollte sie nicht in Lebensgefahr bringen. Sie hatte das nicht verdient. Sie musste weiter leben und glücklich werden. „Du solltest nicht alleine umherziehen. Vor allem du nicht."riss ihn Boromirs Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Frodo blickte ihn an. Boromir trug Feuerholz in seinen Armen. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem Hobbit. Sein Blick verfolgte jede Bewegung von Frodo. „Du quälst dich schon so lange... ich sehe es."Ein seltsamer Schein erhellte die Züge des jungen Mannes. „Warum sollten ...wir den Ring nicht einsetzten? Wir könnten Saurons Armee damit bezwingen!"begann er.

„Deine Worte würden mir weise vorkommen, wenn mein Herz mich nicht warnte."sprach Frodo. Doch bei sich dachte er: „Warnt mich wirklich mein Herz oder Arahiriel?"„Warnte? Wovor sollte es dich warnen? GIB MIR DEN RING!!!!"Die letzten Worte schrie er. Er ließ das gesammelte Feuerholz fallen. „Nein! Du bist nicht du selbst!" erwiderte der Ringträger. Er wollte an Boromir vorbei und zu den anderen gehen. „Du...du hast ihn doch nur durch einen unglücklichen Zufall erhalten, du verfluchter Narr!!"Frodo wandte sich um und sah ihn an. „Er hätte mir gehören können. GIB IHN MIR!"rief er und stürzte sich auf Frodo. Dieser wollte fortlaufen, doch Boromir packte ihn und er stürzte zu Boden. „GIB IHN MIR!!"schrie der junge Mann. Dabei versuchte er Frodo die Kette mit dem Ring abzunehmen. Doch Frodo war schneller. Ohne über die Konsequenzen nach zu denken, steckte er den Ring an den Finger. Etwas abseits von Boromir und Frodo stürzte Arahiriel im selben Moment zu Boden. „So eine verdammte Scheiße!!" schrie sie. Dann rappelte sie sich hoch. Sie musste ihn finden. Er hatte das Dümmste auf der Welt getan. Er war ein männliches Wesen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass so etwas passieren musste. Während sie lief, murmelte sie: „Verdammt, Linus! Warum habe ich nicht aus den Fehlern, die ich bei dir gemacht habe gelernt?"

Inzwischen hatte sich Frodo von Boromir befreit und war einen Hügel hinauf gelaufen. Hinter einer alten Steinstatuen versteckte er sich. Vorsichtig lugte er darüber hinweg. Er blickte nach Westen und er erblickte einen großen Turm, der nur aus Finsternis und Feuer zu bestehen schien. Auf der Spitze des Turmes befand sich ein rotes Auge ohne Lider, umgeben von einem schrecklichen Rad aus Feuer. Es wurde immer größer und größer und versuchte ihn zu erfassen. Frodo wich zurück und versuchte so schnell wie möglich den Ring abzunehmen. Plötzlich fiel er und landete auf dem Laubboden des Waldes. Er hielt den Ring in der Hand. Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Er spürte plötzlich wie eine unsichtbare, große Hand über ihn hinweg zu gleiten Schien. Beinahe hätte er ihn entdeckt...


	27. Das Ende der Gefolgschaft des Ringes

„Frodo!" Aragorns Stimme ließ den Hobbit zusammen zucken. „Er...er hat sich Boromirs bemächtigt!"rief er dem Waldläufer zu. „Wo ist der Ring?"fragte Aragorn. Frodos Antlitz verzog sich zu einer Maske aus purem Entsetzen. Er wich einige Schritte zurück. „Was ist mit dir?"Doch Aragorn brauchte nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er konnte sie in den blauen Augen des Halblinges lesen. Er ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder. „Ich habe geschworen dich zu beschützen."Frodos Blick fixierte ihn. „Kannst du mich auch vor dir selbst beschützen?"Er streckte Aragorn seine Hand entgegen. In ihr lag der Ring. Aragorn antwortete nicht sofort. Er nahm Frodos Hand und schloss seine Finger um den Ring. „Ich wäre bis ans Ende mit dir gegangen, selbst in die Feuer Mordors."sprach er leise. Frodo nickte. „Kümmere dich bitte um die anderen. Arahiriel und Sam werden es nicht verstehen."Ein Schrei zerriss die Luft. „Orks!"rief Aragorn. „Ich werde sie aufhalten. Lauf du und rette unser aller Leben!" Frodo zögerte noch einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann wandte er sich um und lief in den Wald. Plötzlich sah er Orks und versteckte sich hinter einem Baum. „Frodo!"Merrys und Pippins plötzliches Auftauchen beim benachbarten Baum erschreckte ihn. „Komm und versteck dich mit uns."flüsterten sie ihm verschwörerisch zu. Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat er den auf einmal?"fragte Pippin seinen Freund. „Er...er will uns verlassen."erwiderte Merry mit einem seltsamen Ton in der Stimme. „Was?"frage Pippin noch einmal nach. Doch er wusste, dass Frodos Entschluss bereits feststand und das er nicht die Macht besaß ihn zu ändern...

„Nein!" rief er und brach aus seinem Versteck hervor. Merry tat es ihm gleich."Die Orks bemerkten sie und kamen auf die beiden zu. „Lauf Frodo!"forderte ihn Merry auf. Frodo war ihm einen kurzen dankbaren Blick zu und rannte los. Merry und Pippin liefen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung los. Und die Orks folgten ihnen. Den beiden Hobbits wurde fast gleichzeitig klar, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte vor ihren Feinden wegzulaufen. Sie fügten sich ihrem Schicksal und stellten sich in Kampfposition auf. Ein Ork lief mit gezogenen Schwert auf sie zu. Doch bevor er sie erreichte, warf sich Boromir zwischen die Kreatur und die Hobbits. Dies war der Anfang eines Gemetzels, dass mehr als nur ein Leben forderte.

Arahiriel keuchte. Warum verspürte sie auf einmal so einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust? Kampfgeschrei drang an ihr Ohr. Sie wollte wieder los laufen, als sie eine Hand packte. Sie wandte sich um und blickte in die braun-goldenen Augen Nilelens. „Geh und erfülle deine Aufgabe. Ich werde den anderen zur Seite stehen."Arahiriel richtete sich auf. „Ich danke dir, Königin der Sillnara." Nilelen lächelte traurig über die Worte der Sina. „Ich hoffte, wir würden Freunde werden."„Vielleicht werden wir das auch irgendwann einmal. Wenn die alten Wunden verheilt sind." „Dann werde ich auf unser Wiedersehen vertrauen, Fürstentochter." Arahiriel verbeugte sich leicht. „Wenn der Schicksalsgott Mantos uns wohl gesinnt ist, werden wir uns wiedersehen, Königin." Dann lief sie an Nilelen vorbei und begab sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Schützling. Das Wort Suche war zweifellos übertrieben. Schließlich wusste sie ja, wo er war.

Legolas und Gimli kämpften bereits tapfer an Aragorns Seite, als Nilelen zu ihnen stieß. Obwohl sie alle Hände voll zu tun hatte sich gegen die Angreifer zur Wehr zu setzten, konnte sie sich doch immer wieder bei dem Gedanken ertappen, dass sie nur zu gerne wüsste, wo die beiden Sina-Geschwister sich befänden. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass Ascarameniel und Apate versuchten Boromir so gut wie möglich zur Seite zu stehen. Sie wären zwar Prinzessin, aber als weibliche Mitglieder der Königsfamilie war es ihnen verwährt geblieben Einblicke in die Kunst der Kriegführung zu erlangen. Dass sie sich dennoch tapfer und gerissen zur Wehr setzten, lässt darauf schließen, dass sie sich auch an diese Regel nie wirklich gehalten hatten. Und dies war zweifelsohne ihr Glück.

Frodo stand am Ufer bei den Booten. Er war sich seiner Entscheidung sicher. Dennoch stiegen Zweifel in ihm hoch. Eine Träne löste sich aus seinen Augen, als er an die anderen dachte. Er legte sich die Kette wieder um den Hals und diesem Moment wusste er, dass er sich nicht gegen sein Schicksal zur Wehr setzte konnte. Was geschehen musste, würde geschehen. Nichts konnte etwas daran ändern. Er trat an eines der Boote heran und schob es ins Wasser. Er ergriff die Ruder und paddelt um sein Leben. Als er schon in der Mitte des Flusses war, brach Sam aus dem Wald hervor. Er sah, was Frodo vor hatte und lief ihm nach...

Arahiriel atmete tief durch. Der Schmerz verschwand. Ein Ork tauchte plötzlich vor ihr auf. Sie zog ihr Schwert und schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Weitere dieser Bestien stürzten sich auf sie. Arahiriel tötete fünf von ihnen. Doch die Angreifer gaben immer noch nicht auf. „Verdammt! Seht ihr denn nicht, dass ich jetzt keine Zeit habe um mit euch zu spielen!?!"schrie sie ihnen entgegen. Doch die Orks ignorierten ihre Schrei und stürzten sich auf sie. Arahiriel schob ihr Schwert in die Scheide zurück. Sie lief den Orks entgegen. Diese wussten nicht so recht, was sie von dem Gegenangriff der Sina halten sollten. Doch bevor sie dazu kamen, sich eine Meinung darüber zu bilden, stieß sich Arahiriel vom Boden ab. Sie sprang auf die Schulter des ersten Orks und benutze ihn als eine Art Sprungbrett. Das gleiche tat sie auch mit den anderen. Am Ende der Angreiferkette berührten ihre Füße wieder den Boden. Schnell wie ein Pfeil schoss sie durch den Wald und auf das Ufer zu. Als sie dort ankam, erblickte sie Frodo und Sam bereits am anderen Ufer. Sie fluchte. „Die Götter im Himmel wissen alleine, wie lange ich das nicht mehr getan habe."fauchte sie. Sie ging einige Schritte rückwärts. Dann lief sie los und sprang. Ihre Füße berührten das Wasser des Flusses, sanken aber jedoch nicht darin ein. Jetzt musste sie sehr schnell sein, schoss es durch ihren Kopf. Nur eine Sekunde zögern und der Fluss hatte sie in seiner Gewalt. Schneller als zuvor lief sie über das Wasser.

Frodo, der ein seltsames Platschen gehört hatte, blickte auf den Fluss. Sein Erstaunen war mehr als groß, als er Arahiriel entdeckte. Auch Sam war überrascht. Arahiriel landete elegant neben dem Boot der beiden Hobbits. „Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt wieder, warum ich diese Gabe nie einsetzt."meinte sie nach Atem ringend zu den beiden Halblingen. „Warum bist du hier?"frage Frodo, der sich von seiner Überraschung einigermaßen wieder erholt hatte. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe und die werde ich auch erfüllen." Frodos Wangen röteten sich. Er senkte seinen Blick und antwortete nicht. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"fragte nun Sam. Arahiriel lächelte. Dann meinte sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme: „Das, mein lieber Sam, ist die Magie der Verfluchten...."


	28. Boromirs Tod

„Haltet die Halblinge!"hallte der Schrei des Anführers der Orks durch den Wald. „Was wollen sie bloß von den Hobbits?! So toll sehen sie auch nicht aus!"fragte Apate ihre Schwester, während sie einem Ork die Kehle aufschlitzte. „Ich glaube sie wollen den Ring !!"antwortete Ascarameniel. Sie war gerade damit beschäftig einem Ork den Arm abzuschlagen. „Welchen Ring?!"„Apate, streng dein Hirn an!!"Apate schien kurz nach zu denken. Allerdings hielt es sie nicht davon ab, ihr Schwert einem Angreifer durch seine Kniekehlen sausen zu lassen. Doch plötzlich hellte sich ihre Mine auf. „Ach, **_der Ring_**!!"„Das sind Sarumans Krieger!!"rief ihnen Boromir zu. Apate und Ascarameniel warfen Boromir einen kurzen Blick zu. Doch bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnten, stürmte einen neue Schar von Angreifern auf sie ein. Boromir ergriff sein Horn und blies hinein. Der Klang des Hornes rief nicht nur die anderen Gefährten an ihre Seite sondern beschwor auch mehr Feinde zu ihnen.

Der Anführer, der bis jetzt teilnahmslos dem Gemetzel zu gesehen hatte, ergriff nun seinen Bogen. Keinem der drei, weder den Sina-Geschwistern noch Boromir, bemerkten etwas davon. Der Krieger spannte seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf die Saite. „Apate!!" „Was?!!"„Wir können nie im Leben gewinnen!! Am besten wir schnappen uns unsere kleinen Freunde und....!!!"Ihre Augen blitzten auf. Apate sah sie an. Ihre Augen funkelten auf die gleiche Art und Weise wie die ihrer Schwester. „Meinst du, es würde funktionieren!?!"„Hat es bis jetzt noch immer, oder!?!"Sie lächelten einander zu. Dann, nachdem sie sich etwas Freiraum verschafft hatten, verwandelten sie sich. Sie schrumpften und waren schließlich nur noch so groß wie ein Hobbit. Merry und Pippin sahen die beiden erstaunt an. Auch Boromir merkte die Verwandlung und war verblüfft. Apate grinste ihn an als sie plötzlich das Zischen eines Pfeils vernahm. Das Geschoss flog nur wenige Millimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt vorbei. „Boromir!!!" Der Gerufene wandte sich zu ihr um. Der Pfeil bohrte sich in seine Brust. Entgeistert blickte der junge Mann auf das Ende des Geschosses. welches aus seiner Brust ragte. Doch lange konnte er sich nicht damit befassen. Die Orks stürmten weiter auf ihn ein. Ohne auf die bedrohliche Verletzung zu achten, kämpfte er weiter. Apate versuchte auf ihn zu zu laufen.

Ein zweiter und ein dritter Pfeil bohrten sich in den Köper des Sohnes des Stadthalters von Gondors. Apates Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Die Orks, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten, nahm sie nur noch durch einen trüben Schleier wahr. Es war ihr egal, was mit ihr geschah. Sie musste Boromir erreichen. Sie musste ihm helfen. Die Warnschreie ihrer Schwester drangen nicht zu ihrem Bewusstsein vor. Alles was jetzt für sie zählte war Boromir. Sie erreichte den knienden Mann gerade noch rechtzeitig. Eher er ganz zu Boden sank, fing sie ihn auf. Boromir keuchte. „Apate."flüsterte er. Blut rann aus seinem Mund. „Nein, nein, nein."wimmerte die Sina. „Du kannst nicht sterben. Du darfst nicht sterben. Du musst die Augen offen halten. Mantos kann doch nicht so grausam sein. Wir müssen noch eine Aufgabe erfüllen. Ich habe dich doch lieb." Boromir ergriff ihre Hand. Sie konnte seine Worte nur undeutlich hören, aber sie war in der Lage sie zu verstehen. „Auf dem Schild oder darunter?"Apate lächelte kurz. Helden wurden auf einem Schild zu ihrer letzten Ruhestätte getragen. „Natürlich auf dem Schild."antwortete sie. Auch über Boromirs Züge zog ein kurzes Lächeln.

Apate sah ihn an. Seine Zeit auf Erden war vorbei. Nur noch wenige Körner befanden sich im oberen Teil seiner Lebensuhr. Die Sina beugte sich vor und küsste Boromir sanft auf die Lippen. „Wir werden uns in einem anderen Leben wiedersehen. Das verspreche ich dir." flüsterte Apate. Boromirs Augen blickten sie dankbar an. Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen, soviel geben, doch sie kam nicht mehr zu. Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei kräftige Orkarme um ihre Taille. Ehe sie sich versah, wurde sie wie ein Sack über die Schultern eines Orks geworfen und von Boromir weggerissen. Ihre Hände verweilten noch für einen Sekundenbruchteil in einander. Doch dann war es vorbei und Apate sollte Boromir in diesem Leben nicht mehr wieder sehen....

Orkscharen liefen neben dem verwundeten Boromir vorbei. Er blickte auf den Boden vor sich und erkannte zwei Paar Füße, die dem Uruk-hai gehörten, dessen Pfeile ihn so schwer verwundet hatten. Die bösartigen Augen des Wesens fixierten ihn. Ein sadistisches Grinsen machte die Reihen verfaulter Zähne sichtbar. Er spannte seinen Bogen und zielte auf Boromirs Herz. Boromir wollte sich erheben, doch er vermochte seine Glieder nicht zu bewegen. Der Uruk-hai nutzte die Gelegenheit um einen weitern Pfeil in die Brust des jungen Mannes zu schießen. Boromir fiel nach hinten. In diesem Moment kam Aragorn. Er erfasste die Lage mit nur einem Blick. Mit einem Schrei aus purer Wut stürzte er sich auf die Kreatur. Dieser wandte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig um und parierte den Schlag des Waldläufers. Er stieß Aragorn von sich. Dieser wurde unsanft gegen den Stamm eines Baumes geschleudert. Wenige Augenblicke darauf warf der Feind ein Schild nach ihm. Dieses bohrte sich mit den Kanten in den Stamm des Baumes. Dadurch wurde der Hals des Waldläufers eingeklemmt. Aragorn schaffte es jedoch noch rechtzeitig sich zu befreien und entging somit dem tödlichen Schlag des Uruk-hais. Auch den darauf folgenden Schlag konnte er mit knapper Not entgehen. Aragorn schwang sein Schwert und rammte es der Kreatur in den Bau. Dies ließ daraufhin einen zornigen Schrei erklingen und schleuderte den Mann von sich. Aragorn ließ sich davon jedoch nicht einschüchtern. Er zog sein Schwert aus dem Rumpf des Wesen und schlug ihm beide Arme ab. Die Kreatur grinste noch immer höhnisch. Es brüllte Aragorn an. Dieser enthauptete ihn kurzer Hand.

Als Nilelen, Legolas und Gimli zu Boromir und Aragorn stießen, hauchte der erstgenannte gerade seinen Geist aus. Eine Träne löste sich aus dem Auge der Sillnara und fiel zu Boden. Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Seltsam. Sillnaras vergossen doch nie Tränen und wenn, dann nicht wegen eines Menschen. Menschen waren ihrer Meinung nach noch unwürdiger als Elben. Anscheinend stimmte die Legende von der EINEN, die sich von ihrem Volk unterschied indem sie verstand und fühlte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er die Ehre hätte diese Wesen kennen zu lernen und sich in sie zu verlieben...


	29. Getrennte Wege

Sie legten Boromir mit seinem Schwert, Schild und Horn in eines der Boote. Dieses trieb den Fluss entlang und fand sein Ziel im Wasserfall. Nachdem die restlichen Gefährten Abschied genommen hatten von ihrem Freund, schob Legolas eines der Boote ins Wasser und rief den anderen drei zu: „Frodo, Sam und Arahiriel haben schon das andere Ufer erreicht. Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir sie noch einholen!"Doch keiner der anderen rührte sich. „Wir lassen sie ziehen?" fragte der Elbe erstaunt. „Frodo will nicht, dass wir mit gehen." meinte Aragorn. „Arahiriel würde mir den Kopf abreißen." murmelte Nilelen. Doch sie hütete sich die Worte lauter auszusprechen. „Dann hat die Gemeinschaft des Ringes versagt?" fragte der Zwerg. Nilelen lächelte. „Einen Bruch kann man kitten."meinte sie. Aragorn zog den Stofffetzen, welchen er notdürftig als Verband benutzte fest. Es blickte auf. „Nilelen hat recht. Brüche kann man kitten. Wir müssen unsere beiden Freunde retten."Seine Augen blitzten auf, als der nächste Satz über seine Lippen kam: „Lasst uns Orks jagen!"Diese Worte entlockten Gimli einen Freudenschrei. Und die beiden anderen stimmten mit ihm überein. Orks jagen war eine ausgezeichnete Idee.

Sie waren gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen, als Legolas merkte, dass Nilelen nicht mehr hinter ihm war. Er wandte sich um und erblickte die Sillnara am Flussufer. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Arahiriel. Mögen das Schicksal die Güte haben unsere Wege sich kreuzen zu lassen."flüsterte sie dem Wind zu. Dieser trug die Worte an das Gehör der Sina. Arahiriel blieb stehen und tat etwas, was sie bis jetzt noch kein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben getan hatte. Sie blickte zurück. Und für diesen winzigen Augenblick erschien ihr die Welt um sich herum verändert. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alles kleiner werden würde und sie es nicht mehr richtig erfassen konnte. „Ja,"dachte sie bei sich; „so etwas nennt man Abschied." Dann wandte sie sich wieder um und folgte den beiden Hobbits auf ihren Weg nach Mordor.

„Nilelen!"Legolas Stimme riss die Sillnara aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wandte sich um und blickte ihn an. Sie lächelte ihm zu. Der Elbe drehte sich wieder um, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass ihm die Königstochter folgte. Nilelen tat ein paar Schritte und blieb dann wieder stehen. Sie fühlte sich so anders. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen nach ihrer Stirn. Sie berührte etwas Kaltes. Der silberne Stern war auf ihrer Stirn erschienen. Dieses Zeichen sollte die Sillnara davon abhalten etwas zu tun, dass für ihre Art untypisch war. Nilelen hatte diesen Stern oft getragen und nur zu oft hatte sie durch ihn eine kräftige Tracht Prügel von ihrem Vater als Strafe für ihr Benehmen bekommen. Doch jetzt wunderte sie sich nur, dass der Stern erst jetzt aufgetaucht war. War es etwas typisch für die Sillnara, dass sie sich einer Gemeinschaft zur Rettung der Welt anschließen? Diese Frage würde ihr niemand mehr beantworten können. Denn alle, die über so ein Wissen verfügten, waren längst von dieser Welt verschwunden.

Frodo, Sam und Arahiriel, die jetzt nur noch so groß war wie ihre beiden Weggefährten, kletterten die Felsen der Emyn Muil hinauf. An der höchsten Erhebung blieben sie stehen und blickten auf das Land, welches vor ihnen lag. Hinter der Ebene, welche sich vor ihnen erstreckte, lag eine graues Gebirge. Rote und Schwarze Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel. „Das ist kein leichter Weg, den uns Mantos auf erlegt hat." flüsterte Arahiriel. Frodo sah sie an. In ihren Augen lag eine Entschlossenheit, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Ihr könnt noch umkehren."meinte er. Arahiriel lachte kalt. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Wir stecken genauso tief drinnen wie du."meinte sie. Frodo konnte ihrem Blick nicht länger stand halten. Er sah nach vorn. Nach einigen Momenten seufzte er. „Mögen die anderen einen Weg finden, der leichter ist. Wir müssen diesen hier nehmen." sprach er und gab mit diesen Worten das Zeichen zum Aufbruch....

**Ende 1. Teil**

Tage lang folgten sie der Gruppe Uruk-hais, die Merry, Pippin und die beiden Sina-Schwestern in ihrer Gewalt hatten. Legolas führt die kleine Gruppe an. Dann folgte Aragorn. Etwas weiter hinten kamen Nilelen und noch weiter hinten keuchte Gimli. Nilelen war zuerst am Anfang der Gruppe gelaufen. Doch ihre Kräfte hatten leider schnell nach gelassen. Sie war nun einmal eine Sillnara. Ein Wesen der Lüfte. Ihre Füße waren das Laufen nicht gewohnt. Fliegen durfte sie nicht, weil sie sonst entdeckt werden konnte. Ihre Füße taten höllisch weh. Bei jedem Schritt, den sie tat, fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Je länger sie lief, desto mehr Platz beanspruchte er in ihrem Körper. Doch Nilelen hatte nicht vor, sich ihrer Schwäche oder gar dem Schmerz zu ergeben. Sie musste weiter laufen. Sie musste Apate und Ascarameniel retten. Die beiden vertrauten darauf, dass sie ihnen zu Hilfe kam. Und Nilelen würde sie nicht enttäuschen.

Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. Die Kette mit dem weißen Stein, die ihr Galadriel geschenkt hatte lag schwer auf ihrer Brust. Bei jedem Schritt schlug sie gegen ihren Körper. Einmal rechts und einmal links. Nilelen war schon am ganzen Oberkörper blau geschlagen. Doch auch diesen Schmerz ignorierte sie. Da draußen gab es zwei Wesen, die auf sie bauten. Die sie brauchten. Da draußen wartete jemand auf sie. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden. Marinos fehlte ihr in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Aber er hatte versprochen immer bei ihr zu sein. Selbst wenn er jetzt tot sein sollte, würde er von Thárs Wolkenschloss auf sie herabschauen und sie beschützen. Schließlich hatte er es geschworen...

Frodo schreckte aus seinem Traum hoch. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet. er keuchte. Der Hobbit hatte zwischen Sam und Arahiriel gelegen. Sam war ebenfalls aufgewacht. „Was ist los, Herr Frodo?"fragte er besorgt. „Nichts. Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum."antwortete Frodo. Es sah Sam nicht an. Aber dafür blickte er in die Augen seiner Beschützerin. Arahiriel hatte sich nicht bewegt. Sie hatte lediglich ihre wunderschönen Augen geöffnet. An ihren Blick konnte er erkennen, dass sie genau wusste, was er geträumt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er von Gandalf geträumt hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie sein Freund die Brücke hinab fiel. Er hatte gesehen, wie ihm Saraviera nach gesprungen war. Er hatte gesehen, wie die beiden mit dem Balrog gekämpft hatten. In ihren blauen Augen schien geschrieben zu stehen, dass sie von all dem wusste. Sie war in diesem Augenblick so schön, so unantastbar, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie ihn auch zu lieben vermochte. Sie hatte etwas besseres verdient. Einen blonden Elbenprinzen in einer Robe aus Samt und Seide. Nicht einen schmutzigen Hobbit mit schmuddeliger Bekleidung und behaarten Füßen. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und stand auf. „Wir sollten weiter gehen."meinte er zu seinen beiden Gefährten, ohne einen von ihnen anzusehen. Beide stimmten ihm mit einem Nicken zu und sie setzten ihren Weg fort...


	30. Gefangen

Nachdem sich der Nebel, der ihnen am Morgen die Sicht geraubt hatte, sich verzogen hatten, setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Gegen Mittag machten sie Rast. Sam holte etwas von dem Lambasbrot der Elben aus seinem Rucksack. Er reichte Arahiriel und Frodo je ein Stück. Während er genüsslich die Wegverpflegung aß, meinte er: „Ich mag fremdländische Küche eigentlich nicht. Aber dieses Lambas von den Elben ist ziemlich gut."Frodo lächelte. „Nichts vermag dir die Laune zu verderben Sam."Dieser wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung, die sie eingeschlagen hatte und erwiderte: „Nur die Regenwolken."„Ach, verdammt! Ich hasse diese Felsen! Ich hasse, hasse, hasse sie!"rief Arahiriel, die sich an einem der Steine aufgeschürft hatte. „Das Einzige, was ich noch mehr hasse , sind Rosen!"Die beiden Hobbits sahen die Sina an. Der Gefühlsausbruch der Fürstentochter kam so überraschend, dass sie nicht so recht wussten, wie sie reagieren sollten. Schließlich meinte Sam, der sein Staunen als erstes überwunden hatte: „Kein Wesen hasst Rosen."Die blauen Augen der Sina richteten sich auf ihn. An ihrem Blick konnte er erkennen, dass sie etwas erwidern wollte. Aber sie tat es nicht. Eine Weile lang saßen sie noch schweigend da und genossen ihr karges Mal. Arahiriel ließ ihren Blick über die Felslandschaft, welche sich vor ihr ausbreitete, streifen. Hätte ihr damals jemand gesagt, dass sie einem mit einem ihrer Schützlinge auf den Weg nach Mordor sein würde, um den dunklen Herrscher zu vernichten, sie hätte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, über ihn zu lachen...

Die Uruk-hai Truppe war nun schon tagelang unterwegs. Die vier Gefährten wurden von den Kreaturen getragen. Hände und Füße hatte man ihnen gebunden. Apate hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf. Ihr ganzer Körper schien nur aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Die Seile hatten sich in ihre Haut gescheuert. Hinzu kam noch, dass man ihnen schimmliges Brot und ein seltsames Gebräu zur Stärkung gab. Sie hatte sich mehr als einmal übergeben müssen. Von den anderen hatte sie lange nichts mehr gehört. Merry war seit Tagen bewusstlos. Ihre Schwester schien in eine Art Koma gefallen zu sein. Pippin hatte sie kurz zu Gesicht bekommen. Er hatte sich bei dem Kampf im Gesicht verletzt. Apate konnte aber nicht sagen, wann und wo dies geschehen war. Am Anfang hatte sie gedacht, dass der Schlaf ihrer Seele lindern bringen mochte. Doch dann waren sie gekommen. Die träume. Sie sah Boromir vor sich. Immer und immer wieder sah sie, wie sich die Pfeilen in seinen Körper bohrten. Und dann fühlte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren. Seine Hand, die sie berührte. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem, der ihr ins Gesicht schlug, als er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte. Aber sie konnte nicht mehr um ihn trauern. Sie hatte ihre Tränen um ihn bereits vergossen. Er war jetzt in einer besseren Welt. In einer Welt, in der es keinen Ring gab, der ihm den Verstand raubte.

„Halt!" schrie plötzlich der Anführer der Uruk-hai. er begann zu schnüffeln. „Ich rieche Menschenfleisch. Wir werden verfolgt! Los, schnell weiter!"Die Truppe folgte diesem Befehl. Ascarameniel kam es so vor, dass sie nun doppelt so schnell liefen als zuvor. Pippin begann über die Worte des Anführers nachzudenken. „Aragorn."meinte er schließlich. Mit seinen Zähnen versuchte er die silberne Spange seines Mantels abzumachen. Nach langem Versuchen gelang es ihm und er ließ die Spange auf dem Boden fallen, in der Hoffnung, die anderen würden es hoch rechtzeitig finden.

„Wir wollen nicht mehr weiterlaufen!"schrie einer der Orks. Es war nun schon dunkel. „Seit Tagen laufen wir schon durch, ohne Rast und ohne etwas Anständiges zu Essen!"fuhr der selbe Ork fort. „Ja, es reicht!"stimmten alle zu. Der Anführer sah die anderen wütend an, doch er merkte, dass sie wohl Recht hatten. „Gut, wir machen bei dem Waldrand dort vorne halt."erklärte er. Als sie unter den Bäumen angekommen waren, konnten die zwei Sinas und die beiden Hobbits endlich von den Rücken der stinkenden Orks absteigen. Man ließ sie auf die harte Erde fallen. Apate verbiss sich im aller letzten Moment den Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag. „Merry", begann Pippin. Er rüttelte an der Schulter seines Gefährten. Ein Stöhnen war zu hören und endlich wachte Merry auf. Ihm dröhnte der Kopf. „Was ist los? Wo sind wir?"fragte er etwas benommen. „Die Orks haben uns gefangen genommen"versuchte Pippin ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Langsam kam die Erinnerung an das Geschehene zurück. Merry richtete sich auf. Die Orks begannen nun die Bäume am Rand des Waldes abzuholzen, um ein Feuer zu entfachen.

Ein seltsames Knarren und rascheln zog durch den Wald. Es war ein gespenstischer Laut. „Was ist das?"fragte Pippin ängstlich. „Das sind die Bäume.", erklärte Apate, die zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder mit jemanden sprechen konnte. Die anderen sahen sie verblüfft an. Ihre Züge wirkten noch immer von einer unendlichen Trauer beherrscht. Aber Ascarameniel konnte diesen Funken Lebensfreude in ihren Augen erkennen. „Habt ihr noch nie etwas von dem Lied des Lebens gehört?"fragte die Sina die beiden Hobbits. Diese schüttelten ihre Häupter. „Dieses Lied ist sehr alt."meinte Ascarameniel. „Es geht dabei um die einfache Tatsache, dass jedes Lebewesen und jedes Ding eine Seele und damit auch die Gabe zu sprechen hat."

In diesem Moment brach unter den Orks ein Streit aus. Als sie den Gegenstand des Streites erfuhr, lief es ihnen eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Warum können wir nicht sie essen?" fragte ein Ork. Seine Augen richteten sich auf die Gefangenen. „Nein. Die sind nicht zum Fressen da."„Aber ihre Beine...die brauchen sie doch nicht. Och sehn die Lecker aus!!"der Ork lief auf die vier Freunde zu. Der Anführer der Uruk-hais stieß dem Ork seine Waffe in den Bauch. „Es gibt wieder frisch Fleisch!"rief er seinen Kollegen zu, als der Ork tot zu Boden fiel. Sie waren gerade bei der Zerstückelung der Orks, als plötzlich ein Pfeil einen der Orks traf. Er fiel tot zu Boden. Die anderen erstarrten. Der nächste Ork wurde getroffen. Und dann begann ein Hagel aus Pfeilen auf sie nieder zu regeln. Plötzlich wurden Hufschläge laut und Dutzende von Reitern ritten in die schreienden Orkmenge und metzelte sie nieder. Ein heilloses Durcheinander entstand, in dem die vier Gefährten beinahe untergingen.


	31. Gefangen

„Oh mein Gott!" „Warum schreien wir jetzt „Oh mein Gott"? Die, wer immer sie auch sind, töten die Orks. Das ist doch gut." „Ascarameniel. Benutze einmal das Hirn, welches sich irgendwo in deinem Kopf befinden muss, und denke nach!" „Und worüber?" „Wie groß sind wir?" „Na, so groß wie Hobbits. Ein laufender Meter, wenn wir Glück haben." „Genau. Und was könnte mir Hobbits passieren, wenn es dunkel ist und sie am Boden herumliegen, während um sie herum Menschen und Orks kämpfen?" Ascarameniels Stirn legte sich kurz in Falten. Ihr Antlitz erhellte sich jedoch, als sie die Antwort auf die Frage ihrer Schwester gefunden hatte. „Sie könnten zertrampelt werden." Als sie begriff, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, schrie sie: „Oh mein Gott! Wir könnten zertrampelt werden! Wir werden sterben! Die werden einfach über uns drüber reiten und zu Mus machen!" „Reiß dich zusammen! Wir werden nicht sterben." „Ok. Gut. Keine Panik." Sie atmete tief durch. Ihr blick schweifte zu den beiden Hobbits. Merry und Pippin starrten sie verwirrt an. Ascarameniel lächelte schuldbewusst. „Na gut." sagte sie schließlich. Die Augenbrauen ihrer Schwester runzelten sich. „Wir sollten fliehen, oder bist du andere Meinung." fragte Ascarameniel. „Nein, dieses Mal nicht." erwiderte Apate. Ascarameniel drehte sich um und robbte auf ein Schwert zu. Der Ork, dem die Waffe gehört hatte, war als solcher nicht mehr erkennbar. In diesem Moment war Ascarameniel wahnsinnig froh, dass es dunkel war und sie ihre Augenlider schließen konnte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und nach einer Reihe „Oh Gott" ´s schnitt sie die Fesseln durch. Als sie es nun doch wagte, ihre Augen zu öffnen und sich umzusehen. Ihre Schwester und die beiden Hobbits waren ihrem Beispiel gefolgt. Geduckt krochen sie weiter. Plötzlich wurden Merry und Pippin von einem Ork am Knöchel gepackt. „Dieses Mal kann euch keiner retten." zischte die Kreatur. „Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher." warf ihm Apate an den Kopf. Bevor der Ork überhaupt begriff, woher die Sina gekommen war, trat ihm diese in seine edelsten Teile. (Falls man das bei einem Ork so nennen konnte). Angewidert zog sie ihren Fuß wieder zurück. Aber der Effekt ihrer Tat war enorm. Der Ork heulte auf und krümmte sich. Die vier nutzten die Gelegenheit und liefen in den Wals. Doch leider hatte sich der Ork schon bald wieder von dem Tritt erholt und folgte ihnen. Sie liefen kreuz und quer zwischen Bäumen hin und her. Apate beging den Fehler zurück zu blicken und vergaß dabei auf ihre Füße zu achten. Sie blieb mit ihrem Stiefel an einer Wurzel hängen. Sie strauchelte und wäre fast der Länge nach hin gefallen, wenn sie Merry nicht aufgefangen hätte.

Die plötzliche Nähe zu dem Hobbit irritierte Apate. Sie war Merry noch nie so nahe gekommen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Und wieder fühlte sie Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte und ihre Lage eine andere gewesen wäre, sie hätte über sich selbst gelacht. Zwei Mal verliebt, zwei Mal verloren... Sie hasste die Ausweglosigkeit dieser Situation. Sie war eine Prinzessin. Hatte sie nicht Verpflichtungen?

Merry blickte in die braunen Augen der Sina. Er sah in ihnen einen großen Schmerz. Zuerst dachte, dass dieser Schmerz die Trauer um Boromir war. Doch dann musste er feststellen, dass er sich irrte. Es schien ein Streit in dem Inneren der Sina zu befinden. Und der Schmerz war die Angst vor dem Ende des Streites...

„Er kommt!" rief Ascarameniel. Apate sah sich um und bemerkte, dass der Ork nicht mehr weit von ihnen entfernt war. Merry ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Ascarameniel und Pippin waren auf einen Baum geklettert, nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Merry und Apate wollten es den beiden anderen gleich tun. Merry stützte sich auf einen Ast und sah sich um. „He, ich glaub er ist weg." Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, schrie Apate auf. Sie wurde von dem Ast gezogen, auf den sie sich gerade mühsam hinauf geschwungen hatte. Merry fackelte nicht lange. Er sprang von dem Baum und trat schützend vor Apate. „Merry!" rief Pippin. „Apate!" schrie Ascarameniel. Dann sahen sie hinunter. Als Pippin wieder den Stamm an blickte, sahen ihm auf einmal zwei Augenpaare entgegen. „Ascarameniel." „Ja." „Hilfe." Die Sina sah ihn an. Sein Blick war noch immer auf dem Baum gerichtet. „Warum Hilfe?" fragte sie. Pippin deutete mit seinem Haupt auf den Baum. Irritiert sah den Stamm an. Die zwei Augen blickten ihr entgegen. Sie schrie auf und ließ den Stamm los. Pippin tat es ihr gleich. Bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen, fing sie eine große Hand auf. Ein Fuß riss sich aus der Erde und zertrampelte den Ork . Dann hob das Wesen Apate und Merry hoch...

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas und Nilelen liefen über eine steinige Ebene, als das Donnern von Hufen hörbar wurde. Sie versteckten sich schnell hinter einem Felsen. Nilelen stolperte über einen Stein und landete glücklicherweise nicht auf dem steinübersäten Boden sondern in Legolas Armen. Sie lächelte ihn kurz dankbar an. Dann kam die Quelle des Donners heran. Es war eine Schar von Reitern. Sie alle ritten an dem Versteck der vier vorbei. Nilelen atmete erleichtert auf. Doch leider war ihre Freude umsonst. Als der letzte Reiter vorbei war, trat Aragorn aus ihrem Versteck hervor und rief den Reitern nach: „Ihr Reiter von Rohan! Was gibt es Neues in der Riddermark!" Seine Begleiter traten ebenfalls aus dem Schatten der Steine. Die Reiter machten kehrt und ritten auf sie zu. „Ich bezweifle, dass das eine gute Idee war." meinte Nilelen. Die Reiter kreisten sie ein. „Nein. Es war hundertprozentig keine gute Idee." wiederholte die Sillnara ihr Bedenken. Doch die anderen waren zu sehr damit beschäftig die Reiter im Auge zu behalten, als sich um die Bedenken einer Sillnara zu kümmern...


	32. Rohan

Die Pferde blieben stehen und der Anführer der Krieger erhob das Wort: „Was suchen ein Mensch, zwei Elben und ein Zwerg im Lande Rohan?" „Ich bin kein Elbe!" rief Nilelen entrüstet. Der Anführer beugte sich vor. „Was seit ihr denn da, My Lady?" fragte er mit einem gehässigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Erstens bin ich nicht eure Lady und zweitens bin ich die Letzte aus dem Volk der Sillnara. Und Sillnara sind ganz anders als Elben. Elben sind nicht so majestätisch wie wir. Sie sind verglichen mit uns plump und tollpatschig." Sie blickte zu Legolas. „War nicht persönlich gemeint." sagte sie zu ihm. Doch der Elb antwortete nicht. Der Anführer ignorierte Nilelens Bemerkung und stellte erneut seine Frage.

Dieses Mal richtete er sie direkt an Aragorn. Doch Gimli antwortete statt ihm:„Nennt mir Euren Namen, Herr, dann nenne ich Euch meinen." Aragorn streckte seinen Arm vor dem Zwerg aus, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Der Anführer stieg von seinem Ross. „Ich würde Euch den Kopf abschlagen, Zwerg, wenn er nur etwas weiter über dem Erdboden wäre." Legolas spannte seinen Bogen und richtete die Spitze des Pfeils auf den Krieger. „Ihr wärt tot ehe ihr zum Streich ausholen würdet." meinte er. Noch während er die Worte aussprach richteten sich die Spitzen von Lanzen und Schwertern der gesamten Schar auf ihn. „So. Jetzt reicht es mir!" schrie Nilelen. „Zuerst verwechselt man mich mit einem Elben, dann beschützen wir einen Zwerg, bevor man mich beschütz und nun wollen sich die Guten gegenseitig umbringen! Das ist wieder einmal so was von typisch Mann!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie so laut geschrieen, dass Gimli sich die Ohren zu hielt. Ein heftiger Wind kam auf. Er zerrte an den Flaggen und an den Kleidern der Anwesenden.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein Adler mit seinem Schrei das Toben des Windes. Nilelen sah auf. Der Wind legte sich so plötzlich, wie er aufgekommen war. Der Adler flog auf sie zu. Sie streckte ihm den Arm entgegen. Elegant landete der Greifvogel auf diesem. „Sieh an. Das ich _dich _wieder sehe ist ein Wunder. Du hattest wahrscheinlich Angst, dass ich wieder einen Tornado los lasse. Oder?" Der Adler legte seinen Kopf schief, sah sie mir seinen goldenen Augen an und bejahte die Frage mit einem Krächzen. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, warst du am letzten Tornado Schuld." Das Tier antwortete nicht. Es stieß sich ab und flog davon. Nilelen sah ihm nach und murmelte nur noch eines ihrer „Typisch Mann." auf sillnarisch vor sich her.

Die drei anderen Gefährten blickten Nilelen überrascht an. Doch zum Glück schlug die Überraschung in ihren Gesichtern zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln um. Die Reiter jedoch waren verwirrt und der Anführer funkelte die Gruppe zornig an. „Was fällt Euch ein, so über Männer zu reden?" keifte er. „Ich rede über Männer wie ich will! Außerdem finde ich, dass das nicht gerade der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Diskussion über die Gleichberechtigung ist." gab Nilelen bissig zurück. Seine Hand wanderte zum Griff seines Schwertes. Doch Nilelen war schneller als er. Ihre Schwertspitze berührte den Hals des Mannes und ließ ihn mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarren. „Touché." meinte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Sperrspitzen richteten sich auf Nilelen. Allerdings beachtete sie sie nicht. Mit ihren gold-braunen Augen fixierte sie den Mann. Legolas legte seinen Arm auf Nilelens. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie sah ihn kurz an. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie schließlich ihr Schwert Marzu in die Scheide zurück gleiten. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und meinte: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch bedroht habe, edler Herr." Die letzten Worte sprach sie mit einem gehässigen Ton aus. Den Blick, den sie daraufhin Legolas zuwarf, war alles andere als freundlich.

Der Anführer der Kriegerschar nahm seine Hand von dem Griff seines Schwertes. Dann nahm er den Helm ab. Langes brünettes Haar kam darunter zum Vorschein. Nilelen musste sich zusammenreißen um keine unbedachte Bemerkung über seine Frisur zu machen. „Ich kenne euren König Théoden sehr gut." begann Aragorn. „Und auch das Volk der Reiter ist mir bekannt." „Der König ist schwach. Grima Schlangenzunge hat sich in seine Gedanken geschlichen. (Nilelen zuckte bei dem Namen Schlangenzunge zusammen. Sie hasste Schlangen. Sie waren ihr sogar noch verhasster als Spinnen. Widerliche Tiere.) Théoden ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Nicht einmal seine eigene Sippschaft erkennt er." Seine Augen glitten von einem Gefährten zum anderen. „Mein Name ist Èomer, Émomunds Sohn." „Wenn sie alle so lange Haare, haben wie er, dann kann ich es verstehen, warum er sie nicht wieder erkennen will." murmelte Nilelen vor sich her. Zum Glück hörte sie keiner der anderen.

„Sprecht, was wollt Ihr hier?" „Wir suchen unsere Freunde. Vier kleine Wesen. 2 Hobbits und 2 Sinas. In euren Augen wären sie nicht mehr als Kinder." meinte Aragorn. „Nervig, kleine Kinder." fügte Nilelen hinzu. Aragorn ignorierte sie und fuhr fort: „Sie wurden von einer Gruppe Orks verschleppt. Habt ihr sie gesehen?" „Heute Nacht haben wir eine Schar von Orks am Waldrand überrascht." „Und habt ihr sie gesehen?" fragte Nilelen. Sie war inzwischen zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass man sich sehr gut gegen Pferde lehnen konnte, wenn einem die Füße zu sehr schmerzten. Allerdings war das Tier nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee. Und der Reiter ebenfalls. „Wir töteten alle Orks. Keiner blieb am Leben. Wenn eure Freunde dabei waren, dann sind sie tot." meinte Èomer. Nilelen verdrehte die Augen. „Klasse. Dass Männer auch immer alles totschlagen müssen." Legolas sah sie an. „Hast du nicht verstanden, was er gesagt hat?" „Doch." „Unsere Freunde könnten tot sein." „Ja. Aber sie sind es nicht. Außerdem hast du könnten gesagt. Könnten ist der 2. Konjunktiv. Und der ist der Konjunktiv der Unwirklichkeit." Legolas blaue Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich wüsste zu gerne, was in deinem Kopf eigentlich vor sich geht." Nilelen ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ihr könnt Pferde haben." bot Éomer an. Er winkte und ein Reiter brachte zwei Pferde. Nilelen betrachtete die Tiere skeptisch. „Ich soll doch nicht reiten, oder?" „Ihr wollt doch nicht daneben herlaufen, oder?" erwiderte Èomer. „Ich steig nicht auf dieses...Tier. Das ist nicht natürlich." Éomer lachte. „Ihr riskiert den Tod, aber vor einem Pferd habt ihr Angst? Die Sillnara scheinen ein seltsames Volk zu sein." Nilelen schluckte den Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag hinunter. „Du reitest mit mir." meinte Legolas. Nilelen lächelte. „Dieses Angebot ist schon eher mein Geschmack." Sie bestiegen die Pferde. Legolas half Nilelen in den Sattel. Dann stieg er selber auf. Sie klammerte sich an ihn. Legolas konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Nilelen ihm so nah sein würde. Èomer stieg wieder auf sein Pferd. „Mögen Euch die Pferde mehr Glück bringen als ihren vorigen Besitzern." meinte er. Dann ritt er mit seiner Armee wieder weiter. „Na das war ein netter Abschiedsgruß." seufzte Nilelen.


End file.
